The Truth
by JessieWills
Summary: Set after the series 3 final. Richard Castle is in mourning for the woman he lost but is everything the way it seems? I'm getting worse at these summaries! Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.
1. Chapter 1

**This came to me last night when it was boiling hot and I was supposed to be asleep and well I had to put it up at the first opportunity to see whether you would want me to write more. I know I have so many stories going on at the moment but I have no life honestly. **

It was a year to the day. Exactly three hundred and sixty five days since she had died on the operating table, her blood on his hands as he'd sat waiting for news. The past twelve months had been spent in mourning and a desperation to find no longer just Johanna Beckett's killer but the murderer who had killed her daughter too and in some miracle they had managed too. On the three hundred and sixty fourth day into the most horrid year in Richard Castle's life he had watched as the killer of the woman he loved was arrested for all the crime he had committed and a sense of justice finally filled the two detectives, the ME and the writer, who had all lost an extreme friend and a colleague. And now it was all over, there was no longer a muse for Nikki Heat to follow around and annoy, to cover all the love he'd felt for the stubborn brunette and therefore Rick had left the twelfth for the last time to find himself now collapsed on his couch with an expensive bottle of wine and a phone full of photographic memories reminding him of what he had lost.

Finishing the bottle of red, he sighed as he stood up and went in search for another bottle, knowing his daughter had hid them in desperation to stop him from drinking himself into an early grave. But now there was no Alexis because she had gone abroad with friends and his mother had found herself a place of her own, so she was no longer needed his hospitality meaning that he was alone in the world or at least in his apartment. Giving up on his search of alcohol, he walked over to his laptop and began to flick through the photos, amazed at how many he had managed to collect over the year they'd spent together. His favourite out of the whole collection being one of Kate in LA which he had managed to get without her noticing, her dark hair damp from the pool but her slim and toned body shown to perfection in the pale costume she had decided to wear but it wasn't her lack of clothes that he loved, it was the smile on her face that was so carefree and perfect he couldn't help but love it, love her.

Hearing a knock at the door, he groaned, staring down at the scruffy and ripped jeans he was wearing before standing once again, this time to face the door. He hadn't ordered food because for the past year his appetite had decreased and along with that so had his weight, which he knew terrified his mother and daughter. His sleep patterns had also been affected with sleep becoming impossible for him without her dying face appearing in his mind, waking him in a hot sweat every night. Creeping towards the door at the smallest pace possible, his hand remaining over the handle for a moment when he finally reached it, he sighed before he opened the door to reveal a short haired brunette who was looking down, making it impossible to see her face while dressed in jeans, muddy grey trainers and a waterproof of a dirty grey almost black colour with the hood up, almost covering her face.

"Hey Castle" a familiar voice finally commented before the woman in front of him slowly lifted her head to reveal the familiar dark eyes of Detective Katherine Beckett.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the amazing response to the first chapter. I really hope you continue to enjoy this, even though this chapter wasn't my favourite to write and that explains why it took me so long to do. However, I do promise to update on a more frequent basis from now on. Anyway please continue to review I do love hearing from you and they do inspire me when I have horrid writers block. **

Shock barely described how he was feeling as he stared at the brunette who was in front of him, her arms wrapped tightly around her chest as he slowly moved closer to her, ignoring all of what was and deciding that he needed to act, his arms wrapping around her quickly to keep her close. Shutting his eyes, he relaxed against her, his forehead resting against her head as he smelt the familiar scent of cherries and realised that he wasn't dreaming and that Kate Beckett was actually still alive and was right here in his arms. Moving his head from hers, he slowly moved his hand to her cheek, leading her head up so she was staring into his eyes.

"I can't believe it" he explained simply as she nodded, reaching down to take hold of his hand as he continued to stare at her. "Why would you pretend to be dead Kate?" he asked quickly as she bit into her lip, hating herself for causing the pain that she could clearly see in his blue eyes. Leading her into his apartment, he slowly shut the door and watched as she walked through his home, looking at some of the new images that surrounded the walls and surfaces, some of them of him and a more grown up Alexis, others printed ones of him and Kate before everything went horrid. "Do you want a drink or something?" he asked as she turned, holding an image of Alexis with Ashley as she nodded.

"So there still together?" Kate quickly questioned as she watched the writer search through the cupboards for some alcoholic beverage that would suit the awkward conversation that he knew they were going to go through. "Ashley and Alexis?" she added as he nodded, smiling at the thought of his daughter and the boy that she was so madly in love with.

"Yeah, there pretty serious now" he commented as he took out a bottle of scotch and collected two glasses, smiling to herself as she slowly put the photo back down in its place and took one of the glasses from him before sitting herself down on the familiar couch. Sitting himself beside her, he turned to look at her before pouring two scotches and resting the bottle down on the nearest surface.

"How do you feel about that?" she asked as he shrugged before shaking his head and reaching across to take hold of her hand, a small smile covering his face as she looked at him and ran her fingers down his cheek. "You need to shave Rick; you're starting to look scruffy" she laughed as he groaned, rolling his eyes as he thought about how his mother and daughter had been saying that to him for a while now. "I know I need to stop changing the subject" she blurted out a few moments later, his answer only a small nod as she sighed, feeling his hand squeeze her in reassurance.

"I need to know why Kate, I need to know why you did what you did" he admitted as she nodded, taking hold of the glass of scotch and draining it before groaning, her hands running through her hair as he continued to watch her. Even though physically she didn't look it, he could tell she had changed over the past year by the fact her whole body language portrayed her to be nervous. "I'm not going to hate you for it Kate, far from it" he comforted as she smiled.

"I didn't get a choice in it Rick, I woke up in a hospital room and there was this man there. He told me everyone thought I was dead and that I had to change my name and that I couldn't talk to anyone I knew. I had to forget who Kate Beckett was and move on" she admitted as she felt a tear run down her cheek, his thumb quickly rushing to her cheek to wipe it away. "I hated what I did to you all, I hated the fact my dad had to grieve all over again and that I'd never get to see you again" she sobbed.

"So why are you here now?" he asked, her teeth sinking into her lip as she looked down. "Because we got him, you're not in any risk now are you?" he suggested as she slowly nodded, allowing herself to sigh as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, resting his chin against her head as she shut her eyes, allowing her to feel the comfort she'd longed for over the time away from him. "I missed you Kate" he mumbled a few moments later after the room had filled with silence, the only noise being the cars outside. "We all missed you" he added, knowing he had to speak for the others that they hadn't mentioned yet.

"I missed you too Rick" she replied, feeling his arms tighten around her like he never wanted to let go of her, afraid that she'd disappear like a dream, like the dream he'd dreamt for a whole year had disappeared when something woke him up. Looking up at him, she smiled as she watched the large smile on his face and the tears in his eyes, something building up inside of her as she sat up straighter and pressed a kiss against his forehead, wanting to remove all the pain she'd caused with that one act of affection as she shut her eyes and felt his fingers run across her cheek and into her hair.

"Where are you staying now?" he asked as she groaned, thinking about how she'd been practically ordered out of the place she'd been forced to call home that morning so she could find her way back into the real world that she'd been required to leave. Seeing her frown at the idea, he smiled as he stared at her. "Stay with me, I have a spare room and I'd like the company" he smiled as she bit into her lip, amazed at how well he was taking everything.

"Only if you're comfortable with it, I can understand you not wanting someone who pretended to be dead staying with you" she explained as he quickly smiled at her before standing. "Where are you going Rick?" she asked as he held his hand out for her, Kate beaming as she took hold of it and allowed him to lead her upstairs.

Opening the door to the spare room, Rick sighed as Kate entered and spared at the cluttered room. It was now impossible to see the bed behind the collection of boxes and bags that filled the reasonably sized room and she was shocked to see that there were words such as "living room" and "bedroom" written across the cardboard. Walking forward, she slowly opened one to find herself staring into her photos, the memories she'd been forced to part with. Reaching in, she slowly took hold of the photo her mom had taken when they'd gone skating, the smile that was covering her face one of happiness and a life that hadn't been destroyed by the murder of her mother. Watching the tears run down her face, he slowly approached her, allowing himself to take hold of her in his arms as she buried her head into his chest.

"I don't care about what you were forced to do because for three hundred and sixty five days Kate, I've been staring into the room full of your stuff hoping that you would walk back through the door to come and get it" he whispered to her as she smiled. "I couldn't get rid of it when they wanted to sell your apartment so your dad took the stuff he wanted and I took everything else" he explained as she slowly crept away from him and began to look through the boxes again, smiling as her fingers traced her jewellery and photos, a laugh leaving her lips as she noticed her guitar resting in the corner. "Now what do you fancy doing?" he asked as she turned and smiled at him.

"This might seem like a really stupid request but the apartment I was staying in only had a shower and well you know how much I like a bath at the end of the week" she smiled as he nodded, pointing her in the direction of the bathroom, a laugh leaving her lips as she felt excitement run through her veins. All she'd wanted for months was a bath where she could relax and bury herself in a book, even though she didn't have any at the place she'd been hidden. "Rick, where did you pack my books?" she asked quickly as he slowly walked towards the corner and moved a couple of the boxes onto the bed to reveal her books piled up in the corner, the collection of his at the top. "Pass me one, I always read yours in the bath" she explained, smiling as he took hold of the nearest one and passed it to her.

XOXOXOXO

Standing in the corridor together later that evening, she smiled as he stood there in his striped pyjamas while she remained in her own red pyjamas that she'd found buried in one box beneath a collection of jumpers that she'd hidden away because they were beginning to fade or were falling apart, a laugh leaving his lips as they moved closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Anything you need, I'm just down the hall" he whispered into her ear as she nodded gently, smiling to himself as she moved away gently and walked towards the door. "Tomorrow, we'll talk more. I want to know everything Kate" he explained as she nodded again, just wanting to bury herself under the blankets and dream about something pleasant for the first time she could remember.

"I want to know everything as well about the precinct and Alexis and your life Rick" she insisted as he rolled his eyes and walked towards his own door, his eyes not moving off her, too afraid that she might disappear if he blinked. "I'm not going anywhere I promise, I'll be here in the morning" she admitted before he nodded. "Well goodnight Castle" she smiled, her hand reaching out for the door handle as he smiled.

"Goodnight Beckett" he sighed before they both slipped into their bedrooms, resting their backs against the door and smiling to themselves before they shook their heads and walked towards the beds in front of them, collapsing on them in smiles. Rick because he had the apparently dead detective back in the world of the living, Kate because she had the writer back in her lonely life.

XOOXXOOXO

Hearing a small tap at the door, he sat up to see it slowly opening and Kate slipping into the room, his hand reaching across to switch the light on to reveal the exhausted detective, her teeth sunk into her bottom lip as she stood by the door, watching him.

"What's wrong? Can't you sleep?" he asked as she slowly shook her head and walked over, smiling as he pulled the blanket back and allowed her to slide into the bed beside him, neither of them moving close to each other as they lay on opposite sides, lying on their sides while staring at each other, the dark sheets covering their bodies. "Tell me what's wrong" he whispered as she shut her eyes.

"Every time I close my eyes, all I think about is being shot" she explained, his eyes shutting as he remembered the scene like it was only moments before, the lifeless body of Kate in his arms always scaring him whenever he remembered it. "I think about you holding me and telling me something before I passed out and then I woke up and you were all gone" she sobbed, feeling the tears run down her cheeks again.

"Kate" he whispered, knowing where this was going to go.

"You told me you loved me Rick" she finally announced as she gained the courage to look him in the eyes. "And I was wondering whether you still did?" she asked, knowing she was diving straight into the deep end of where both their minds were.

**So what do you think? **


	3. Chapter 3

Moving closer to her as she remained perfectly still, he smiled as his fingers ran to her cheek, feeling the warmth of her skin under them as she smiled lightly and shut her eyes, enjoying having him close to her and the feel of his breath on her face as he stared at her for a moment. Moving slightly closer so there was no space between them, he smiled as he thought about her question.

"I never stopped" he whispered, her eyes opening slowly to look into his as her fingers ran across his cheek, taking in the facial hair that she hated on him, it made him look scruffy and although it wasn't a drastic hatred she preferred him shaved. "And I will never stop Kate" he mumbled, the smile growing on her face as she took in the sincerity in his eyes. "Look, it's late why don't we try and get some sleep? We have all of tomorrow to talk" he suggested as she nodded and moved closer to him as he lay back on his back, his arm wrapping around her as she sighed. "And for me to have a shave as well" he added, a laugh leaving her lips as she rested her head against his chest, his fingers slowly running through her dark hair.

"Rick I'm scared" she admitted, looking up to see him staring at her in confusion. "I've got to tell everyone that I'm alive and they're going to hate me for what I did and I'm scared to do that" she explained as he placed his hand on her back. "I've spent the last year hoping Rick and now I'm scared it's not going to work out that way" she whispered as he sighed, keeping her close as he pressed a kiss into her hair. "Will you stay with me when I do it? You know hold my hand and everything that I never used to need you for" she mumbled as he nodded and pressed another kiss into her hair.

"Of course I will Kate" he smiled as she began to slowly relax. "Look if you're not comfortable sleeping like this, I'm quite happy to go and sleep in the spare room" he admitted, hoping she'd disagree with him because he was enjoying the feeling of having her close again. Not hearing her reply, he looked down before smiling to realise that she'd already fallen asleep in his arms. "I love you Kate" he whispered down at her before he started to fall asleep himself.

XOXOXOXXO

Opening her eyes the following morning, she turned in the bed to find that it was empty, panic filling her veins as she sat up to see no one but instead to hear humming from the en-suite. Slipping out of the bed, she crept towards the open door to see Rick standing in front of the mirror, his face covered in shaving cream as he ran the blade across his face, a small smile creeping onto her face as she watched.

"Good morning" he smiled as he noticed her in the mirror, the smile growing on her face as she slowly approached him and sighed. "I texted Lanie, Esposito and Ryan this morning, their meeting me at the morgue at eleven and we can tell them then" he explained as she nodded, fear filling her veins again as she sighed. "And then my mother and Alexis are coming tonight along with your father for dinner" he added as she slowly nodded, not surprised at the effort he'd gone to for her in such a short amount of time.

"Thank you" she whispered, sitting herself on the edge of the bath as she continued to watch him shave, finding the action rather relaxing to watch. Washing his face a few moments later, he smiled at her as she stood up and ran her fingers across his cheeks, the smile growing as she sighed. "Thank you Rick, I've missed this" she said again as she leant forward and pressed her lips against his cheek, his arms slowly wrapping around her to keep her close. Hearing a phone ring, she smiled as he walked back into the bedroom and picked up his phone, a smile covering his face as she watched him.

"Hello Esposito" he smiled as Kate bit into her lip. "Of course I can do earlier, I'll be there in twenty minutes if you like?" he declared, his eyes staring at Kate as she nodded and walked towards the door, leaving quickly to go in search of something to wear. "Yeah, I'll be there in twenty minutes" he declared before saying goodbye and hanging up. Changing quickly, he walked down the corridor towards the spare room, his hand lifting up to knock on the door as he heard a scream. Pushing the door open, he entered the room to see her lying on the floor, laughs leaving her lips as she stared up at him. Holding his hand out to her to help her off the floor, he smiled as she took hold of it and leant forward, looking like she was going to stand up before she pulled his arm causing him to fall down next to her, a laugh leaving his lips as she turned to look at him.

"We're going to have to go now aren't we?" she asked as he nodded, a groan leaving her lips as she sat up, listening as he sat up behind her and ran his finger down her back, her eyes shutting as he ran his fingers up his spine and gently began to massage her shoulders. "Are they going to hate me Rick?" she asked as he shook his head.

"They could never hate you Kate, they might be cross and shocked to start with but in the end their going to be happy that you're alive. They've missed you more than you could ever imagine" he explained as she sighed, enjoying the feeling of his hands on her shoulders like it was the most natural thing in the world to be touched by him. "Esposito took it harder than you could imagine so he might take longer than the others" he added as she nodded slowly. "But they'll understand why you had to do it".

"I just hope you're right Rick" she commented as he slowly moved away from her, indicating that it was time.

**I know this chapter's short but I wanted to get something up to make up for the fact that it's taking me so long to update. I hope you enjoy it and I know Kate might seem slightly OOC but it's the way my brain is working today. Please review, the more reviews the quicker the update, it's a true fact and the next chapter is about them all finding out, so it should be good. **


	4. Chapter 4

Holding onto her hand as they stood outside the door, Rick listened as he heard Ryan, Esposito and Lanie talking within the morgue, a laugh filling the room as both Kate and Rick smiled at each other. Walking towards the door, he slowly pushed it open, the room falling with silence as he walked in with Kate following him. Standing, the three people stared at the couple who just entered, shock covering their faces as the brunette found herself biting into her lip to stop herself from crying. Walking over, Lanie smiled before wrapping her arms around the detective, tears running down both their cheeks as all the men stared. Moving away from the detective, Lanie stared at her as Rick walked over and slipped his hand into the detective's, everyone smiling at them as Kate continued to bit into her lip.

"I'm sorry for what I did" she admitted, all of them remaining silent as she stared at the writer who nodded at her. "I didn't mean to hurt any of you but I didn't get a choice in the matter, I was taken from the hospital after the operation while unconscious and put into protection. I wasn't allowed to talk to any of you until the man who killed my mom was found and well, the people who put me into protection thought it would be easier if you all thought I was dead than to tell any of you the truth" she explained, walking over to the detectives who were staring at her.

"I just can't believe you're alive Beckett" Ryan smiled, wrapping his arms around her as she smiled, the tears continuing to run down her cheek. Moving away from him slowly, Kate turned to look at Esposito who nodded at her before disappearing out of the room, Ryan walking over to her quickly as she bit into her lip. "Go after him, he just needs an extra moment" he whispered, Kate smiling at him before she slipped past Castle and left the room.

"So Castle anything you want to tell us?" Lanie asked, slipping herself onto the autopsy table as she stared at the writer with the detective, their arms crossing as Rick laughed.

"Beckett returns from the grave and immediately you're back to your old tricks" he laughed, the two of them shrugging as he rolled his eyes and sighed, sitting himself on another autopsy table as Lanie beamed. "But yes, I've admitted my feelings, I think three years together and then a year of her being dead has knocked some sense into me" Rick smiled as Ryan and Lanie stared at each other, smiles covering their faces.

Walking out of the morgue, she smiled as she saw him stood by the lift, his back to her as she sighed and walked over, her hand reaching out to touch his shoulder, forcing him to turn. Smiling at him weakly, she felt the tears running down her cheeks before they both wrapped their arms around each other, her head burying into his shoulder as he kept her close.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, a small smile covering his face as she nodded. "You know you're like a brother to me Esposito, I never wanted to hurt you, any of you" she sighed, his head nodding as she bit into her lip and smiled at him. "How's life been? You and Lanie still together?" she asked, Esposito nodding as he slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a ring, Kate smiling as she looked up at him. "Wow that serious now?" she commented.

"Well a death brings people together" he admitted, Kate looking down at the floor as he sighed and held her hand. "Sorry, it's just true. After we lost you Beckett, everyone missed you and well me and Lanie got even closer than I thought we ever would" he smiled as she nodded. "Jenny's pregnant as well, Ryan's so excited it's unbelievable especially seeing that she's having twin boys" he announced as Kate smiled, glad that everyone had got on with their lives. "Castle hasn't changed though, he's still completely obsessed with you Beckett, he was so dedicated to finding your mom's killer it was unbelievable" he added, Kate nodding as she heard the door open and watched Rick walk towards her.

"I know he is" Kate smiled, moving so Castle could wrap his arms around her, Esposito raising his eyebrows as he stared at the couple.

"Look why don't you all of you come to dinner tonight? Jenny too, I'd love to see her again" Rick suggested as they all nodded, Kate remaining close as he kept his arm around her. Walking away, Kate stared up at the writer who was looking at her, the smile on his face making hers grow as they slipped into the lift, his arms wrapping around her as she sighed. "You don't mind everyone coming over tonight?" he asked quickly, realising that he hadn't talked it through with her and she used to like being informed of what was going on in advance.

"Of course not, it's a great idea" she smiled. "But there's somewhere I want to go before" she admitted, Rick nodding as she bit into her lip. "I want to go and see my dad" she sighed; watching as he quickly nodded and slipped her hand into his, holding onto it tightly but not enough to cause her any pain. "And I'd really like it if you'd come with me" she smiled, Rick nodding quickly as he pressed a kiss against her forehead, Kate enjoying how comfortable she felt around.

XOXOXOXXO

Standing outside her father's apartment, she slipped her hand around into the corner where she knew her father kept his spare key, the smile growing on her face as she unlocked it and slipped in, Rick following behind her.

"Jim?" Rick called out, a sound of movement from one of the rooms causing the brunette to reach across and grab his hand before the door opened. Walking out of the room, Jim Beckett stopped as he stared at the two people who were standing there instead of the one person who he was expecting.

"Katie" he whispered in shock as she nodded her head slowly, tears running down her cheeks as she walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck, her head resting into his shoulder as he held her close, shock filling his veins as he pressed a kiss into her hair. "I can't believe it, is it really you?" he asked, the brunette looking up quickly as she nodded, her lips pressing against his cheek as he smiled. "Why the hell would you do that to me Katherine? Making me think you were dead?" he asked, tears running down his cheeks as she stared at him, also in tears, Rick watching from the other side of the room as he felt a smile appear on his face.

"I didn't want too daddy, I hated it but they made me for my own safety and for everyone else's, I had to protect you all" she explained as Jim continued to hold her close, not wanting to let her close. She was his daughter and he hadn't protected her and it hurt. It hurt more than when he found out that she'd died because she'd been around and he hadn't been there to protect her from the people who were hurting her like he'd promise when she was a child. "I love you dad" she admitted, her arms wrapping around him as he buried his head into her hair, amazed that she was still there.

"I love you too Katie and I'm sorry I couldn't protect you" he whispered, almost so quietly that Kate almost couldn't hear. Looking up, the older man stared at the writer who was looking at them, his arms crossed across his chest. "How long have you known about this?" he asked, directed at the writer who sighed and walked over as Kate moved away from her father slightly.

"Yesterday, Kate came to see me" he admitted, the brunette smiled as she turned to look around at him. "Jim we're having a dinner tonight if you'd like to come?" he asked as Kate nodded, staring at her father, hoping that he would come as well. Nodding, Jim smiled as he walked over and hugged his daughter again, not wanting to let her out of his arms like he'd done when she was baby.

"Daddy I've got to go, I need to go apartment hunting and well, I want to sort some things out" she admitted, Jim nodding as she pressed a kiss against his cheek and walked over to Rick, the two men wishing each other goodbyes before the couple left the apartment. Walking down the corridor, Rick watched her as she smiled, her hand holding onto his as they approached the lift.

"I don't want you to move out Kate" he admitted, stepping into the metal box with her as she looked up at him in shock. "I've lost you once and don't want to lose you again" he sighed, Kate staring at him as he held onto her hands. "You can have the spare room, we can apartment share. My mother's moved out and Alexis will be going soon so I'm going to have space and well if you really hated it, I'd let you pay some form of rent" he began, his list of things continuing before she pressed her finger against his lips, silencing him.

"Richard Castle, I'd really like that" she admitted, shock covering his face as they both smiled at each other.

**So what do you think? I'm not happy with the way she told the people at the precinct but I couldn't think of any other way and I think the scene with her dad was really OOC but I'll let you decide. Anyway, please review I do love hearing from you. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey dad" Kate smiled as her father entered the loft and wrapped his arms around her, his grip tighter than usual like he was attempting to keep her safe from harm again. "I'm not going anywhere again daddy, I promise so you can let me go a bit" she whispered, remaining close to him for a while longer before Ryan and Esposito entered with their partners. Seeing Jenny, Kate smiled at the heavily pregnant blonde who was beaming at her, still clearly in shock from the news Ryan had delivered earlier in the day. "Jenny you look amazing, congratulations to you both" Kate smiled.

"Thank you, I just can't believe it's you. When Ryan told me I thought that he was going mad but I'm so glad you're back, we've all missed you" the blonde beamed, her arms wrapping around the detective's neck as everyone watched. Slipping away from her, Jenny rested herself against Ryan, his arm slipping around her as Kate moved towards Rick who was ordering take out in the kitchen. Smiling at the writer, she slipped onto the kitchen side, Rick approaching her and standing in between her legs. Running her hands through his short hair, she smiled as he put the phone down and stared up at her.

"The food will be here in half an hour, there's quite a lot coming" he smiled, Kate nodding as she stared into his blue eyes, becoming lost in the waters for a moment. Running his fingers up her face, he slowly slipped a stray piece of hair behind her ear before pressing a kiss to her cheek only moving away when the sound of laughter filled the apartment.

"Don't leave me alone with them tonight. I can't stand the looks they give me when they don't think I'm looking" she admitted, her hands slipping to his shoulder as he wrapped his around her waist, bringing her closer, her legs wrapping around him for a moment.

"I promise" he smiled as she relaxed. "They're just in shock Kate, that's all" he admitted, her head nodding as he quickly lifted her off the side, her legs remaining around him for a moment before she bit into her lip.

"I think it might be clever for you to put me down now Castle" she smiled, slowly feeling her feet touch the ground as a sigh left both their lips, their eyes locking again for a moment.

"We better get back to the part, they'll be missing us" he smiled, leading the detective back into the main room, both of them with large smiles on their faces.

"What are we talking about?" Kate asked quickly, sitting herself down beside Rick who immediately took hold of her hand, Lanie smiling as she noticed the small action take place.

"Just this case someone Esposito knows had a few weeks ago. This guy had been shot and it turned out he had asked a friend to do it so his ex girlfriend would feel sorry for him and get back with him" Ryan smiled as Kate rolled her eyes at people's stupidity. "He didn't even die but his ex never went to visit, she was in Florida with her new boyfriend" he smiled, Rick laughing at the story.

"Some people" Kate sighed. "If you really want someone back you shouldn't try and do something that makes them feel sorry for you because it'll never be completely real but instead you should do something to remind them of why you were together in the first place" she sighed, feeling Rick squeezer her hand slightly as the smile grew on hers and Lanie's face.

"So Kate what have you been doing for the past year?" her father asked quickly, everyone nodding in a desperate need to know where she'd been and how she'd been occupying her time.

"I spent a couple of months recovering from the surgery and then I was in therapy to get my strength back. But once that I was all over I read some things and spent most of my time sat in the apartment I was in. I couldn't really do anything major but I did walk past the precinct once" she explained, moving closer to the writer as she began to feel like she was far away from everything again. "I saw you, I just had to make sure you were okay" she admitted, remembering seeing Lanie and Esposito walk out, quickly followed by Ryan and Rick.

"But you're okay now Kate? No long term damage or anything?" Lanie asked as the detective shook her head, not wanting to remember the nightmares that still haunted her when she shut her eyes. Hearing the door open, Kate's eyes immediately opened before she looked at the writer and shook her head, remembering that the two redheads were returning that evening.

"I can't, I'm sorry" she mumbled, disappearing up the stairs before anyone had time to protest. Entering the apartment, Martha and Alexis stared at the crowd of people in confusion, neither of them knowing that they were going to have guests.

"Are we having a party or something?" the older redhead asked as Rick stood up and quickly approached his daughter, his lips pressing against her forehead as he smiled at her.

"Give me five minutes and then you can tell me everything about your trip. I do want to hear about it I promise" he smiled, Alexis nodding in confusion as she watched her father disappear up the stairs as quickly as he possibly could. Walking down the corridor, he groaned as he entered the spare room. "Kate you can't just leave me alone, the whole evening is about you and you just disappear when the most important people to me turn up" he declared, looking around to find her sat on the floor between all the boxes, her fingers holding onto a photo as tears ran freely down her cheeks. "Kate why are you crying?" he asked, climbing over the bed to join her on the floor. Staring down at the photo of the detective and his daughter, he sighed as he slipped his arm around her.

"She's never going to forgive me for what I did to her. She's still a child and I pretended to be dead Rick, that's not fair on anyone especially her" Kate sobbed, the writer quickly pressing a kiss to her forehead as she shut her eyes.

"Dad what's going on?" a voice asked; the door opening as Kate looked up to see Alexis staring at her in shock. "Kate?" she whispered; the detective standing as she climbed over the bed and wrapped her arms around the redhead who was already in tears. "It's really you" she sobbed into the detective's shoulder as Kate nodded.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she mumbled, burying her head into Alexis' hair for a moment before sighing, keeping her arms tight around the young woman. "I did it to keep you safe to keep you all safe. I couldn't let them get you, you mean too much to me" she admitted, running her fingers across Alexis' cheek as she stared at her. "Look at you, you look so beautiful" Kate smiled at the tearstained teenager who laughed and kept her arms around the brunette.

"I forgive you, all that matters is you're okay" she sighed as Rick continued to watch them for a moment. "I love you Kate" Alexis mumbled into Kate's ear as the brunette smiled.

"I love you too" she whispered back before they moved away from each other.

"Oh my god, please tell I'm not seeing a ghost" a voice squealed, forcing Kate to turn around to see Martha standing there with a smile on her face. "Thank god" she smiled, her arms wrapping around the detective who immediately burst into tears against her. "You're okay? No long lasting damage?" she whispered into the detective's ear as Kate shook her head.

"None, I'm completely fine. I just have a scar to add to the collection" she admitted. "I'm better now I'm back and I've seen you're all okay" she smiled, looking across from Martha to Alexis and finally to the writer who was smiling at her, his arms crossed.

"Castle Chinese has arrived" Esposito shouted up the stairs, everyone smiling before the two redheads slipped out of the room.

"I told you they wouldn't be angry" he smiled, approaching the detective slowly. "I love you" he mumbled, running his fingers through her hair as she blushed. "Let's go and eat before there's nothing left, Jenny eats loads at the moment" he declared, walking towards the door quickly before she grabbed his hand, stopping him. Staring at her, he smiled as she slowly moved closer, her hands running around his neck as he sighed. "Katie" he smiled, the two of them moving closer as her lips began to move towards his.

"We should go" she muttered, the two of them moving away from the almost kiss.

XOXOXOXOXOX 

"So what are your plans for college?" Kate asked as she sat on the couch beside the teenager. Everyone had left after a pleasant evening and Martha had returned to her apartment while Rick was now clearing away all the plates that covered the floor. "I need to catch up on everything. So college, boys, everything" she smiled.

"There's still no change with the boy, me and Ashley are still together" Alexis smiled, remembering how her boyfriend had escorted her to Kate's funeral and had held her while she cried. "He came with me to your funeral" she admitted, Kate nodding slowly as she realised how odd this was for the teenager. "I'm going to study law at college" she quickly smiled, changing the subject as Rick groaned from the kitchen. "Dad's not happy because it means he can't get away with as much, especially with you back on the scene".

"I blame you for this decision Kate, you've got her completely fascinated with the subject" he admitted from the kitchen, Kate smiling as she wrapped an arm around the redhead.

"It's a different choice to what you were looking at originally" she commented, Alexis sighing as she moved closer to the brunette.

"I want to do something to help people and well going into the police scared me, especially with the whole you getting shot situation" she explained, Kate nodding as she listened to the teenager explain her decision, tears forming in the redhead's eyes.

"Lex?" Kate asked, quickly pulling her close as the teenager buried her head into Kate's side. "Why don't we go and talk upstairs?" she suggested, Alexis nodding as they disappeared, Rick watching from the kitchen as they walked away.

XOXOXOXXO

Sitting herself down on the teenagers' bed, Kate stared at the redhead who was still silently crying into her side, worry filling her mind as she tried to think what had brought this on.

"Tell me when you're ready Lex, I'll see if I can help" Kate whispered, holding onto the teens hand tightly as she sighed.

"Everything went crazy when you left Kate. I was scared and dad went completely mental with everything. He was drinking and he had notes everywhere, he had pictures of the murders and you all over the walls and they were horrid. All these bodies everywhere I looked. All he did was talk about you, he didn't sleep, he rarely ate and well he screamed in his sleep when did manage to get some. I was terrified of leaving him for this trip but gram persuaded me to go especially seeing that I leave in three weeks" she sobbed, Kate holding her close as she realised how much she'd affected the family with her 'death'.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I made you go through that Alexis. I should have been there for you" Kate mumbled, lying down beside the young woman as she wrapped her arms around her. "But I'm not going anywhere again, I promise. I will never leave you" she muttered onto Alexis' head, the door opening slightly to reveal the writer.

"Kate I love you" Alexis sighed, a smile growing on Rick's face as he watched them. "Don't leave my dad again Kate, he loves you too much. I don't know what losing you again would do to him".

"I promise, I won't leave" Kate sighed, slipping off the bed quickly as the teen began to relax. "I'm just down the corridor if you want me, anytime" she smiled, slipping out of the room quickly, her eyes locking onto Rick's in surprise.

"Thank you" he whispered, bringing her close as she rested against him. "I've not been the best dad this year and I feel rubbish about it" he admitted, her arms wrapping around him as he sighed.

"Go and talk to her, I'm going to go and have a bath anyway" she whispered, the writer nodding as she slipped away and approached his bedroom. "I prefer your bath Castle, its bigger and nicer to soak in" she teased, disappearing behind the door quickly as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Pumpkin can we talk?" Rick asked, entering his daughter's bedroom as the sound of running water filled the apartment. Sitting on the edge of his daughter's bed, the writer stared at her as she looked at him. "I want to talk about my behaviour this year" he sighed.

"Dad you were going through a hard time" Alexis muttered, smiling when her father moved to sit beside her, his arm wrapping tightly around her. "You'd thought you'd lost Kate".

"But you're my little girl and I should have been there for you as well" he sighed. "You lost her too for a year Alexis" he whispered, Alexis nodding as she remembered the pain and the tears that they'd both gone through.

"Things happen dad but she's back now and we can get on with everything" Alexis smiled, relaxing against her father who shut his eyes for a moment. "Are you and Kate together?" she asked, the writer shrugging slowly as his daughter beamed. "I think you are, in your own special way" she mumbled, her eyes becoming heavier as exhaustion began to take control of her body.

"Go to sleep pumpkin, we can discuss it tomorrow" he declared, slipping off the bed as Alexis nodded and began to relax. Entering his bedroom, he smiled as he quickly removed his shirt, flinging it onto the bed as he ran his fingers through his hair. Hearing a door open, he turned to see Kate standing there in his robe, a smile covering her face as her wet hair flowed down her face. Walking over, she slowly ran her hands up his chest, smiling as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Do you want more children one day Rick? Can you see yourself getting married again and having another family?" she asked, the memory of a heavily pregnant Jenny returning to her, including the small amount of jealousy she'd felt when the blonde had entered the apartment.

"If I'm honest I've been having dreams for the past couple to three years of marrying one particular woman and recently there's been a child or two appearing but well…" he began, stopping when he realised he'd said that out loud. Moving closer to him, she smiled as his hand crept along her back, a laugh leaving his lips at the touch.

"I've been having the same dream, just I'm the one walking up the aisle to one particular man and that's been my hope for the past year, although the dreams been going on for a lot longer" she smiled, allowing herself to move her lips closer to his so they were almost touching.

"He's a very lucky man Kate" He whispered, her arm wrapping around his neck as their lips remained almost together for a moment, their eyes shutting as passion filled their veins.

"Well she's a lucky woman Castle" she smiled, finally closing the distance, their lips moving together in a long expected kiss. Moving back from him, Kate laughed as his hands remained around her. "So I guess you do want another baby one day Rick" she whispered.

"I love kids Kate" he smiled, her eyes staring into his as they moved back and rested on the bed, their arms remaining around each other. "And of course I want more but this time I want their mom to stay around forever" he explained. "You said your dream was the same so I guess you want a baby one day" he smiled.

"I've always wanted to be a mom Rick and when I was working there wasn't any time to think about having a family and now after everything that's happened I've realised that I want more than a job. I want a husband and a baby like other people" she admitted, his fingers running across her cheek as she bit into her lip. "I should go to bed" she commented, panic filling her veins as she disappeared out of the room, shocking the writer with her change of mind. She was running away from things again. Shutting herself off from him when they were finally getting somewhere and it scared him.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know Kate seems really out of character in this chapter, I apologize. I really hope you enjoy it and well please review, I do like hearing from you. **

Hearing someone scream out his name, he immediately sat up, the sound of groans and screaming filling his room as he looked across at the open door. Slipping out of his bed, he immediately ran to the door, knowing exactly where the noise was coming from, not surprised to find his daughter stood exhausted in her doorway, fear covering her face.

"It's okay pumpkin, go back to bed" he sighed, Alexis nodding before disappearing behind the door. Opening the door to what was now Kate's bedroom, he sighed as he saw the brunette screaming in the bed, her eyes firmly shut while the blanket remained kicked at the end of the bed, revealing her shaking body. "Kate?" he asked, approaching her quickly. Sitting beside her, he slowly grabbed her shoulders, stopping her from crashing around on the bed, her eyes opening quickly to focus on his.

"Castle?" she gasped, her arms wrapping around his neck quickly as she buried her head into his bare chest. Bringing her onto his lap, he held her close and sighed into her dark hair, her body still trembling against his. Hearing her sobs, he tightened his grip around her, not even wanting to let go of the woman in his arms.

"It's okay, no one is going to hurt you" he sighed, taking in the faint smell of cherries that always followed her. "No one is going to hurt you again Katie" he comforted, not knowing what else to do but hold her close and make promises he knew he would desperately try to keep.

"I screamed for you Rick. All I did was scream for you and you never came back for me. You never came to help me" she sobbed into his chest, his eyes shutting for a moment.

"It was a dream Kate, that's all. It's just a dream" he promised, kissing her head quickly as she shook her head at his comment.

"At the hospital. I asked for you and they kept saying no, I was screaming for you to come and get me, to tell me it was just a dream but you never did. You never came to save me from it Rick and I was on my own for a year" she admitted, her arms tightening around him as he sighed.

"I will never let that happen again" he promised, his hand running to her cheek to move her head slightly before he kissed her gently, Kate not responding to the touch of his lips on hers. "I will never let you go away without me to protect you" he muttered into her hair, lifting her up a few moments later when he stood up. Tightening his arms around her, he carried her into his room and lay her down on the bed, watching as tears continued to fill her eyes. "Let me see it" he begged, his fingers tracing across where the wound was.

"It's ugly. I'm ugly with it. Please don't" she sobbed, her fingers running from where the scar was to her cheeks, quickly wiping the tears away with a small smile on his face.

"You will never be ugly to me Katie" he promised, their eyes locking for a moment before she nodded and slipped her top up slightly, revealing the large scar that covered her stomach. Burying her head into the pillow, she felt his lips brush against her scar, gentle to start with before becoming deeper. "I love you Katherine Beckett" he whispered onto the scar, tears filling her eyes as she moved her head to look at him as his lips continued to worship her stomach.

"Rick" she muttered, his lips moving away while his eyes locked onto hers. Sitting up, she moved closer to him, her lips finding his, starting something they both wanted. "Promise you'll never go away" she muttered, her eyes remaining shut as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her again, enjoying the fact she was responding now.

"Only if you promise me the same thing" he replied, their lips joining again as she nodded.

"I promise" they both whispered, their eyes looking into each other's again as small smiles covered their faces. Lying down on the bed gently, he smiled as she moved into his arms and kept her head against his chest, his fingers running down her back gently.

"I'm not going back" she muttered, her eyes shutting slowly as he tensed at her statement. "To the precinct Rick, I can't go back" she explained, surprising him completely. "Every time I hear a bang, I think it's someone coming to shoot me. I know he's gone but I'm scared Castle" she admitted, enjoying the warmth of his arms around her.

"Okay" he sighed, kissing her head quickly. "It'll be a big loss to the precinct but you're the only thing that matters. Your happiness is everything to me" he sighed, her eyes shutting at the sound of his words.

"Castle I don't know who I am other than the detective" she admitted. "I haven't been anything else in so long" she added, his fingers playing with the bottom of her top, his fingertips brushing across her bare skin. "I need a shower, I'm disgusting" she groaned.

"I can run you a bath if you want" he beamed, Kate nodding as she kissed him and allowed the writer to move from the bed, a small groan leaving her lips at the loss of contact. Watching him sneak into the bathroom, she slowly sat up and ran her fingers through her hair, feeling the sweat that was covering her body. Hearing the water running, she sighed as he reappeared with a small box and passed it to her. "I bought these for you earlier".

"What are they?" she asked, removing the lid quickly to reveal the cherry scented bath soaps and oils within the purple box. "Oh my god Castle, they're perfect. Thank you" she sighed, crawling over to them quickly so she could kiss him. Allowing him to lift her into his arms, she sighed as he carried her into the en-suite, putting her down a moment later.

"I'll bring you some clothes to change into" he muttered, Kate nodding as he disappeared out of the bathroom. Stripping out of her pyjamas, she stared at the scar in the mirror for a moment, her fingers brushing across it gently before she stepped into the warm water and sighed, the relaxing element of it, taking over. Hearing a small tap at the door a few seconds later, she turned her head and bit into her lip.

"Castle" she smiled, the door opening slowly as his arm stuck out with the clothes, a small laughed leaving her lips a moment later. "It's fine Castle just drop them" she sighed, watching as he dropped the clothes on the floor and shut the door again. "Are you still there?" she asked.

"Of course, where else am I going to be?" he asked, Kate laughing as she listened to his response. "Are you really not going to go back to the precinct Kate?" he asked quickly, her eyes shutting for a moment as she thought about how to answer the question. "I mean, I thought being a detective meant everything to you. It just doesn't seem very you to stop doing something you love" he sighed.

"I want a life Castle. I want to say I did more than catch killers. I want a family and hobbies" she sighed, not opening her eyes as she answered the question. "I want to be able to come home at a normal time and have a fridge full of food rather than left over take outs" she explained, the smell of cherries filling the air as she relaxed. "I want to be able to cook for people and go out with friends without having to cancel last minute because something's come up" she announced as he laughed.

"Can you even cook?" he asked quickly, a laugh leaving her lips as she realised how he didn't know that about her.

"Yes. I love to cook Rick" she admitted, the writer nodding slowly as he found out another mystery about her. "My mom used to cook and well I learnt to cook from her" she explained, a small sigh leaving her lips. "Castle can I ask you a favour?" she asked quickly.

"Of course you can" he announced through the door, Kate smiling as she sat up and stared at the door, a small sigh leaving her lips as she reached across for the towel. "Kate?" he asked.

"I want to go and visit some people tomorrow, would you come with me? I don't want to go on my own" she sighed, drying herself quickly and reaching across for the clothes he'd dropped onto the floor. Holding up his shirt, she smiled as she dressed herself in it before pulling on the boxers he'd also put with them and sighing. His clothes felt warm and safe around her as she stood there, staring at herself in the mirror.

"Of course I'll come with you Kate, I wouldn't make you go somewhere on your own" he announced, surprised when the door opened to reveal Kate in his clothes, a small smile appearing on her face as he approached her and wrapped his arms around her gently. "Bed time, I'm exhausted and you must be as well" he sighed, leading her towards the large bed as she nodded and relaxed into his arms once they were under the blanket, her head against his chest. "Night Kate" he sighed.

"Night Castle" she muttered gently, her voice almost a whisper when sleep began to overtake her whole body.

XOOXOXOXOXXOXOXO

Climbing out of the car the following day, he watched as she slid out, clinging onto the flowers in her hands as she stared across at the graves ahead of them. Walking towards the grave, Rick sighed as he watched Kate kneel beside the stone and run her fingers across the name Roy Montgomery, tears filling her eyes a moment later as she placed the flowers against the gravestone and sighed. She felt guilty. It was her fault he was dead. Her fault that his daughters and son had no father now, she was devastated at the loss of her man who had been there for her through everything and yet had kept the biggest secret from her.

"Kate" Rick sighed, his hand resting against her shoulder as she shook her head. "It's not your fault Kate; you were like a daughter to him. He would never have let anything happen to you because of what he'd done in the past" he declared, not knowing what else to say.

"Castle can you give me a minute please? I need to do this on my own" she asked, Rick nodding as he slowly moved away and went to rest against a nearby tree where he could keep an eye on her. This was where she'd been shot and he knew this would be painful, even if she wouldn't admit it.

"I forgive you Captain. I forgive you for everything you hid from me" she sighed, staring down at the fresh flowers that rested where her boss was buried. "You'd be proud of Ryan and Esposito, they caught him Roy and it's over. My mom's killers at rest, my shooter's gone. Castle helped too, you'd be impressed" she sighed, a small smile appearing on her face as she looked up to see the writer staring at her, concern covering her face. "He's looking after me now, Castle. You'd be proud of me for finally getting somewhere. You always said I needed to open up a bit, have some fun in my life" she explained before sighing. "I think Castle could be that fun and well my life as well" she declared, standing quickly as she sighed. "Thank you Roy, for everything you did for me".

"Kate are you ready?" Rick asked, her head nodding as she sighed and left the stone, approaching the writer quickly. Wrapping his arms around her, he sighed as she buried her head into his chest. "You said people? Who's the other one?" he asked, her hand holding onto his quickly as she looked into his eyes.

"Castle, I'd like you to come and see my mom with me" she sighed, walking towards the car with him slowly as a small smile appeared on his face.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Approaching the second grave, he smiled as she clung onto his hand, this time wanting him to join her. Stopping at the grave, Rick looked down to see the name Johanna Beckett carved into the stone, a bouquet of fresh roses resting against it as Kate knelt down.

"Meet my mom Castle" she sighed, kneeling down to place her flowers down beside the other bunch. Taking the card from the roses, she read the message before smiling. "Kate's fine, I guess you were watching her after all" she read out loud, the smile growing on her face as she stared at the bottom part. "And she's finally opening her eyes to how much Richard Castle is there" she smiled.

"Your dad?" he asked; her head nodding quickly as she replaced the note back from where she'd gotten it from and sighed. "I guess we must have just missed him" he sighed, kneeling down to join Kate as she took hold of his hand and moved closer to him, his arm wrapping around her gently.

"Hi mom, it's Kate" she sighed, relaxing against the writer gently. "Dad probably told you I'd died and then came back recently and told you I was alive" she explained, the writer looking at her as she continued to stare at the grave in front of her. "But I'm safe and I'm back. No long lasting damage I promise" she sighed, falling silent for a moment. "Umm, I've moved in with Castle, he's kept all my stuff for the last year and well he's never given up on me mom, he's been there for me the whole time" she admitted.

"Kate" he sighed, her head shaking for a moment to silence him.

"I think I might let him take me on a date mom" she admitted, her head turning to look at him as their eyes locked for a moment. "To see whether it'll work, I'd like it to work" she sighed, a small tear running down her cheek. "I'd really like it to work" she repeated before running her fingers across her mother's name. "I love you mom, I love you so much" she sobbed, tears running down her cheeks as his arms tightened around her.

"Can I say something?" the writer asked, Kate nodding as she kept her head against Rick's chest and sighed, taking in the smell of his aftershave. "Mrs Beckett, if you are even half as amazing as your daughter is than you were a special woman. I've heard so much about you from Kate and well Jim as well and I feel like I know you slightly, even though I never had the luck too" he admitted, Kate staring up at him quickly, a small smile appearing on her face. "I promise, I'll never let anyone hurt Kate again. She means far too much to me to let anything happen again".

"Castle" she sighed, the two of them standing quickly as their arms remained around each other. "Thank you so much".

"It was the truth. Did you mean it? About going on a date?" he asked quickly, keeping her close as she nodded, stepping up onto her tiptoes to kiss him lightly.

"Richard Castle, would you go on a date with me?" she asked, her voice clear and strong like the Kate Beckett he knew so well.


	7. Chapter 7

**It's date night and well, I'm not particularly sure on this chapter. Please review, I would love to hear from you and well I hope you enjoy this, even though I don't. **

Stepping out of the car, she stared at the ice rink in front of her, tears rolling down her cheeks as she remembered the times her mother had brought her here. Walking over to her, he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach, pressing a kiss to the back of her head as they remained in silence for a moment. She felt safe in his arms, like all the bad things weren't real.

"I know you love it and I know you've not come back since she died but Kate" he smiled, turning her around in his arms so she was facing him. "But we've found her killer" he smiled, her head shaking but stopped when he pressed a kiss to her forehead gently. "And she's at peace now; you can start to move on" he explained. "And I'd really like it if you'd come skating with me tonight for our date but we can go somewhere else".

"Just don't leave me on my own" she muttered, his head nodding quickly as he hugged her and beamed, pressing another kiss to her forehead quickly. "It's been a long time since I went skating" she sighed, his head nodding as he clutched her hand and led her towards the building. "I don't know whether I'll be able to still do it" she admitted, a small laugh leaving his lips as he hugged her close.

"Don't worry, you're with the skating expert" he laughed, her eyes rolling as they entered the building together, remaining close as she sighed and buried herself into the warmth of his side. "You're cold" he stated as he paid for them to enter the rink and took hold of the skate's he'd got for them.

"I have gloves and a scarf don't worry about me" she smiled, finding them some seats before relaxing and undoing her boots. Moving closer to her, he took the scarf from her hand and wrapped it around her neck, Kate giggling when he stopped and pressed a kiss against her nose. "I can dress myself" she beamed.

"I know, but I like to help you" he replied, returning to his seat to put his skates on as Kate beamed while putting her own skates on. "Ready?" he asked a few moments later.

"Ready" she muttered, beaming as she allowed the writer to take hold of her hand and lead her towards the rink.

Skating with him, she laughed as he held onto her hand, the two of them circling the ring leisurely as other couples skated past, children with their friends laughing as they skated clumsily around the rink, some falling over in hysterics. Looking up at the writer, she smiled at the content writer who was beaming, his hand holding hers securely but not tight enough to hurt her.

"I'm going to get us drinks" she smiled, the writer nodding as they skated towards the exit and took a seat. "Will to be able to cope without me for five minutes?" she asked as he nodded and kissed her hand, Kate beaming as she grabbed the money from her pocket and went to collect some drinks.

Watching when she returned, he smiled as he took one of the drinks from her and allowed her to sit beside him, his arm wrapping around her as she sighed. Taking a sip of the hot chocolate, he smiled as she put her drink down beside her and touched his cheek, the writer looking at her as she bit her lip and moved closer, her lips moving to his as he moaned onto them.

"When I saw we were going skating, I didn't think I'd enjoy it" she admitted, knowing it would be better to be honest with him as he would be watching her. "I thought all I would be able to do is think about my mom and well, I haven't really except for the happy times" she beamed, kissing him again as she smiled, enjoying the kisses they were sharing. "I've had an amazing time Rick" she sighed, becoming lost in his eyes as he held her hand in his.

"Fancy going to get a burger?" he asked, Kate nodding quickly as she began to undo her skates and slipped them off her feet, the writer doing the same.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Entering Remy's, she beamed at the diner that hadn't changed over the past year, the two of them slipping their arms around each other as they slipped into a booth and sighed. Ordering their meals and drinks from the blonde waitress, they smiled at each other once they were on their own and laughed.

"So you remembered how to skate when we got there" he smiled, the detective nodding as she relaxed back in her seat and fiddled with her gloves. She'd kept them on for some reason and now they were being used to stop her from looking so nervous but failing. "Come here you" he beamed, taking hold of her hand before slipping the material off them, throwing it down onto the table before he beamed. "You and your mom skated a lot?" he asked.

"Every Christmas really, it was a Christmas tradition more than anything else but dad was never very good at it. So when we went out, he'd buy our Christmas presents and then we'd all go out for hot chocolate" she beamed, remembering the days she spent at the ice rink with her mom. "She used to be amazing at skating" she added, a small sigh leaving her lips when she said it.

"I bet, especially if you learnt from her" he commented, holding her hand across the table as there orders arrived. "Kate your mom would be so proud of everything you've done for her" he muttered as she nodded slowly, tears running down her cheek. "I didn't mean to make you cry".

"No it's just you're so kind Castle" she admitted, tears running down her cheeks more than before. "You take me to the rink I went to my mom and spent the whole time with me and now you're being so nice about my mom even though you didn't know her" she sobbed, tears running down her cheeks as he moved to sit beside her, his arms wrapping around her.

"Kate, I know your mom because she lives on in you. Her passion, her strength. Everything you say about her is something I see in you more with everyday" he explained, the detective staring at him as he ran his fingers down her cheek and pressed another kiss to her forehead. "You might not be her but you are a big part of Johanna Beckett" he beamed, the detective smiling as she hugged him and nodded. Returning to his seat, he beamed as she began to eat, the sadness that had covered her face was now replaced with a content smile.

"Thanks Castle" she muttered.

XOXOXOXOXO

Entering the apartment later that evening, he sighed as he held her hand and stood with her in silence for a moment. Turning slowly, Kate wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him gently and smiling. It was amazing how quickly they'd moved on from when she'd arrived a couple of days ago and to now where she was content kissing him.

"Thank you for tonight Castle, it was a lovely evening" she beamed, the writer nodding as he kissed her again and kept his arms tightly around her. "You could walk me to my door if you like, end the date traditionally" she giggled as he nodded and walked up the stairs with her, his arms tightly around her as they approached her bedroom door.

"Well I guess you're home them Miss Beckett" he beamed as she nodded and rested against the door, kissing him again as their arms wrapped around each other. "And I have to say goodnight and sweet dreams" he muttered.

"Hmm goodnight" she smiled, the writer moving away slowly as she relaxed against the wooden floor frame, watching him for a moment.

"Come and get me if there are any bad dreams tonight" he declared, the detective nodding as she opened the door and slipped into what was now her room, shutting the door quickly behind her as she found herself lost in a sea of boxes with a large smile on her face. It was official that she was now dating Richard Castle and unlike how she feared, she wasn't scared of it.

**So what do you think? **


	8. Chapter 8

"You did what? You and writer boy finally got together?" Lanie asked, sitting on the couch with the beaming brunette while they both held coffee's in their hands, the sound of Rick in the shower upstairs filling the now silent room. "Tell me everything" she beamed, Kate giggling as she stared down at the dark liquid and found herself smiling to herself. "It must have been good to make you smile like that" Lanie commented, Kate nodding quickly at the comment.

"It was amazing Lanie, really romantic" Kate smiled, looking up at her friend quickly. "We went ice skating and he put my scarf and gloves one me and we had hot chocolate and he held my hand the whole time we skated" she beamed, Lanie smiling at her friends obvious excitement. "And we kissed, a lot" Kate added, Lanie beaming at her. "He walked me to my bedroom door last night and we kissed and then we said goodnight" she finished, her story ending quickly before she took another sip of her coffee and heard the shower turn off. She hadn't seen the writer all morning and hadn't had the time to go and find him since Lanie had knocked on the door early that morning in search of some weekend gossip.

"Well it sounds like you had fun, what about this morning? Anything good happen?" Lanie asked, Kate shaking her head quickly as she heard footsteps on the stairs and turned to see Rick walking down them, his hair wet while water ran down his bare chest, his jeans sticking to his body slightly. "Morning writer boy, looking good" Lanie announced, Rick looking up at her quickly to reveal his shock at her presence.

"Morning Dr Parish, I was thinking of making breakfast. Are you going to be staying?" Rick asked, Lanie sighing before she quickly shook her head and stood up. "That's a shame, I was going to make pancakes" he teased, Lanie beaming as Kate shut her eyes, knowing Esposito was going to hear all about this once the ME arrived at the precinct.

"However much I would love to stay, I have a bunch of dead bodies that need my attention" Lanie beamed, hugging Kate quickly who smiled at her before moving away to look at the writer. "Look after my girl Castle, she deserves the best" the ME explained, Rick nodding as he smiled at the brunette who was sat in the corner of the couch, her hands clutching onto her coffee as she shyly smiled up at the man who was watching her. "Have a good day you two, don't do anything I wouldn't do" she beamed, leaving the apartment quickly. Hearing the door shut, Rick smiled as Kate put her coffee down and stood up.

"It's nice to see you Miss Beckett" Rick beamed, his arms snaking around her hips before he slowly pressed his lips to her forehead. "I had fun last night" he announced, the brunette leaning up to press her lips to his, the movement exciting them both as her arms tightly wrapped around his neck. "Pancakes" he muttered, the two of them moving only slightly away from each other as they attempted to catch their breath again.

"Can I help?" she asked quickly, the writer nodding as he took hold of her hand and led her towards the kitchen. She looked peaceful and he loved that, especially seeing her dressed in her jeans and a pale pink shirt, her hair tied back while she beamed up at him, her hand squeezing his when they quickly entered the kitchen. "So pancakes, anything else?" she asked, sitting herself down on the kitchen side as the writer began to collect the ingredients they needed.

"We can have some fruit if you want, I know you're a health freak" he smiled, the brunette beaming at him before nodding. "Choose what you want, I'll have whatever you fancy" he beamed, Kate nodding as she slipped off the side and began to go through the selection Rick had in the fridge, her hands pulling out the strawberries, raspberries and cherries that he had. "Ah cherries, the wonderful Kate Beckett and her cherries".

"Get on with the pancakes will you, I'm starving" she moaned, turning to kiss him quickly before the writer nodded and went to make their breakfast, occasionally turning to look at the woman who was going through the fruit and sometimes eating it when she didn't think he was eating, the smile growing as he realised how domestic they already were and how much he loved it.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Walking through the park with him, her hand clutching his, she smiled as the writer stopped and looked at her, his free hand running down her cheek as she beamed. It felt normal. It felt like it was forever and for some strange reason, that didn't scare her. It didn't make her want to run away and hide from how she was feeling. She wanted to show him and be with him finally like he clearly wanted.

"You're thinking" he commented, Kate nodding as she moved closer to him and slowly pressed her lips to his, the public show of affection shocking him slightly. "Tell me what's going through that mind of yours Katherine Beckett" he smiled, Kate sighing as she shut her eyes and rested against him, allowing him to wrap his arms around her. "I thought you were happy earlier, now you seem a bit off" he explained, Kate laughing as she shook her head at him.

"Rick, I was just thinking about how much I want this. How much I want us to work" she smiled, kissing him again as he smiled at her lightly. "I don't think I've ever wanted anything as much as I want this to work Rick" she explained, the two of them beginning to walk slowly as they passed other couples who were also leisurely walking around, some of them with children while others remained with just their partners. "Breakfast was amazing as well, although I don't think we should make so much next time for just us".

"I was hungry and you know my eyes are always bigger than my stomach" Rick moaned, Kate laughing as they slowly walked out of the park and started to walk down the street. Sighing, she slowly entered the Italian that they were heading for, amusement covering her face as they found themselves seated quickly with menus in front of them. "So what was this about us and how much you want us to work?" he asked quickly, his hand holding Kate's across the table as she beamed.

"Well Mr Castle, we've always had something between us that everyone has seen except for us. Occasionally you've seen it and occasionally I've seen it but we've been blind, I've been blind and for the past year all I've thought about is having the possibility of a future with you" she smiled, the writer kissing her hand quickly as she giggled lightly and stared at him. "I want to have this future with you because I've never been this happy with a guy in my whole life. I nearly married Will and I wasn't even this happy with him and we've only been dating a day Rick" she laughed, the writer smiling at how happy she was.

"Will must have been a rubbish boyfriend then if he didn't make you this happy after six months" he beamed, Kate laughing as she slowly shook her head and sighed. "I'm just glad you're happy with me Kate because you make me happy, you make me really happy. I don't think I've ever felt like this about someone" he explained, the detective beaming as she leant forward and kissed him gently.

"Well that's good because you're stuck with me now Mr Castle, I'm not going anywhere again" she giggled, burying herself in the menu that was in front of her just as the waiter began to approach them, a smile on his face as Kate giggled lightly and finally decided on what she wanted food wise, her eyes locking on the man she wanted once she'd decided.

XOXOXOXOXO

Running up the stairs with his phone, Kate sighed as she entered his bedroom to see him going through his clothes. Turning, Rick smiled as the brunette held the phone out towards him and allowed him to take it, Kate beaming at him as she sat herself down on the edge of his bed and watched him answer the phone.

"Hello Gina" he answered, pulling her face that made Kate giggle lightly as she rested on the bed. "Of course I'm working on the book Gina, I'm planning to work on it all night" he smiled, Kate staring at him in shock as he shut his eyes and ran his free hand through his short hair. "Yes okay Gina, bye Gina" he sighed, putting the phone down quickly before moving to look at the detective. "I've got to work tonight" he moaned, lying down on the bed quickly as Kate giggled and leant over quickly to kiss him.

"I could stay up with you if you like?" she smiled, shock covering his face as she reached across and grabbed his laptop from the side. "I'm happy to stay up with you, I'd like the company and well, I'm not tired anyway" she explained, relaxing beside him as he opened the machine and logged himself in before looking down at the woman who was staring at him. "So how much have you got to write?" she asked, the writer looking down at his laptop ashamed of how much he'd actually done.

"I haven't been able to write anything for over a year, everything was rubbish so I have a whole book to write" he explained, Kate laughing as she pulled the blanket over herself and rested her head on her hands while staring up at the writer. "Please don't give me a lecture though, I get that enough from Gina" he added, Kate sighing at him quickly.

"I wasn't going to give you a lecture, I was just going to watch you write for a while until I fall asleep" she laughed, the writer smiling at her weakly before starting to type, Kate's eyes remaining on him as he concentrated on the screen, knowing that she was watching him instead of it being the other way around.

**I'm not too sure on this chapter so I would love to know what you think. Thank you for all your previous reviews, I really do love to hear from you. **


	9. Chapter 9

Hearing the door shut upstairs, he quickly looked up to see his daughter standing there in her pyjamas, a massive smile on her face as she ran down the stairs and kissed his cheek, knowing he was waiting for Kate to appear. It was the premier of Heat Wave and he'd been invited and was allowed to take a plus one and he'd managed to get Kate to say yes and they'd worked through all the questions that were going to be asked that evening about her now being alive and with him of all people. There were going to be rumours. Hearing another door close, he felt Alexis hold his hand and laugh before they both looked up to see Kate standing at the top of the stairs.

"So what do you think?" she asked, doing a small turn at the top of the stairs as the writer continued to stare at her in shock. She looked completely stunning in a long midnight blue dress that flowed perfectly over her figure and connected around the back of her neck, revealing her back completely. "Is it too much? I have something else" she explained, Rick shaking his head as she stared at him and began to walk down the stairs, revealing the silver heels she had on underneath the dress. "Rick?" she asked, his arms wrapping around her as he stared into her eyes.

"You look beautiful" he whispered simply, his sincerity clear as she bit into her lip and smiled at him. He had this way of making her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world and she loved him for that. "I can't believe how gorgeous you look; I mean you're sexy and beautiful normally but god you just look like… I don't know" he explained, Kate laughing as her arms wrapped his neck and she slowly kissed him, Alexis beaming at them as she took her phone out and took a picture, knowing her dad would be annoyed if he didn't have reminders of the evening. "Right, we better go otherwise we'll be late" he explained, the brunette nodding as he pressed a kiss to his daughter's cheek and led Kate towards the door.

"Have a good time" Alexis beamed, Kate nodding as she felt her nerves begin to grow. Was she really going to do this? Go to a movie premier with her writer boyfriend when most of the world thought she was dead? "Kate just enjoy it, there really fun when you get over the press and stuff" the redhead beamed, noticing the distant look on the brunette's face as Rick looked down at her and also realised how nervous she looked.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to, we can always watch it when it comes out normally and stay in tonight" he explained, Kate's arms tightening around his neck as she stared into his eyes, loving how easily she got lost in them.

"I want to go Rick, I'm your girlfriend and it's the sort of thing I need to do. You know my world so it's about time I learnt yours" she explained, kissing him lightly as he sighed. "I know you'll protect me" she whispered onto his lips, shocking the writer by that admission. This was Kate Beckett and she was talking about him protecting her, while in the past she'd always made it perfectly clear that she could look after herself. "I want to do this for you Rick".

"And I want you to be comfortable" he replied simply, her eyes rolling as she kissed him gently and held him close to her for a while. "I don't want you to get there and absolutely hate it when we could have spent the evening doing something you wanted to do where you were happy" he explained, her head shaking as she kissed him again and sighed.

"Rick, I want to go to the movie with you because I'm all dressed up, I'm excited and well I want to support your book" she explained, kissing him lightly. "And then I want to come out and moan about how they've changed the plot too much and Nikki is too slutty for words" she laughed, Rick nodding as he kissed her lightly again and slowly opened the door, closing it once they'd both stepped out and she took hold of his hand.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"It's Nikki Heat".

"I thought she was dead".

"Detective Beckett".

The shouts from behind the flashing cameras filled her mind as she clung onto the writers hand and allowed him to lead her towards the door; smiles forced on their faces as Rick occasionally waved at some people with his free hand while Kate continued to cling onto his other hand, desperately trying to remind herself that this was just a part of him she'd have to get used to if she wanted to be with him.

"Richard, Detective Beckett can we have a picture?" one photographer asked, a whole group nodding at them as Rick looked down at the woman beside him who smiled up at him gently and nodded slowly, knowing people were shocked to see her and they deserved her attention after her appearance. Allowing Rick's arms to slip around her, she smiled at the cameras as they flashed at them, indicating that the photos were taken before they began to walk into the building again. Heat Wave was now a movie and they were here to see it. She was at a movie premier with Richard Castle surrounded by the actresses and actors who'd been in the movie.

"You okay?" Rick asked gently, stopping in the corner of the room so they were away from everyone else who were socialising amongst themselves. "Kate?" he asked, the detective nodding as she leant up and kissed him lightly, not caring about who saw anymore. "I like this new side to you Miss Beckett" he admitted onto her lips as she wrapped her arms gently around his neck while his fingers ran gently down her back, sending a shiver down her spine. Shutting her eyes, she rested her head against his shoulder and the crook of his neck while he just held her close; the two of them oblivious to the rest of the world in front of them and especially the cameras.

Moving into the movie theatre, she sighed as she took her seat beside him and allowed him to hold her hand again, his hand bringing hers to his lips before kissing it lightly, a small sigh leaving her own lips as she watched him and relaxed into the seat, excited about seeing how his book had been adapted. She was never a fan of books becoming movies and often found herself being let down but she was still excited to see the character based on her on the screen rather than the page. Smiling at the writer, she bit into her lip as the room darkened and the film began to appear on the screen, taking everyone's attention.

XOXOOXOXXO

"So what did you think?" he asked, unlocking the apartment door before Kate slipped in, her hands clinging onto her high heels while Rick sighed and pulled his jacket off before shutting the door and watching her. She looked stunning, the material flowing around her legs as she walked into the kitchen and poured two glasses of water, bringing one over to him quickly before she took a sip of her own. "I thought it was pretty good".

"It was very good Rick, a lot better than I thought it was. All that effort with Natalie was worth it in the end" she beamed, the writer laughing at her before kissing her forehead and sighing, his eyes shutting for a moment as they both took in the touches and kisses they'd shared through the evening. Neither of them had been prepared to be so publically affectionate but somehow they'd spent the whole evening with arms around each other and hands entwined, the writer often pressing kisses onto her head, cheek or lips.

"It's quiet, where's my daughter? I thought she'd want to know about everything" he asked, noticing the note on the kitchen side as he walked past the detective and took hold of it, scanning it quickly before laughing. "She's been invited over to Paige's, she's sleeping over there tonight" he explained, Kate nodding as she looked around and bit into her lip. Turning around, he watched her for a moment before slowly approaching, his hands running to her cheeks as she allowed him to take another kiss from her, this time it becoming deeper and more passionate with every second it lasted. "I don't want to rush you" he whispered, Kate staring at him as she bit into her lip.

"I have a three date rule" she blurted out, his eyebrows rising as she stared at him. "I don't even think about sleeping with a guy until the third date and that was our third" she admitted, shocking him slightly as she bit into her lip. "Ice skating and Remy's, the walk in the park and the Italian and the Heat Wave premier. Three dates Rick" she explained, her arms wrapping around his neck as his lips brushed across her cheek.

"I don't want to rush it if you're not comfortable. I mean, I want too but if you're not ready and if this is going too fast for you then I can wait. I'll always wait" he promised, her head shaking as she found herself becoming lost in his blue eyes again. He was worried about her and she loved seeing that from him. He would always worry about her even when she told him not too. Taking hold of his hand, she slowly brought it to rest on her bare back, his fingers running across the skin as his eyes widened.

"It's been four years Rick, I've waited long enough for this to happen" she explained, taking hold of his hand as she led him towards the stairs. "I want you Richard Castle" she admitted, looking down in embarrassment as colour appeared in her pale cheeks.

"Then we better go upstairs" he beamed, the brunette smiling as they ran up the stairs, shedding clothes along the way before they fell on the bed and found themselves only thinking about the passion that was overtaking from four years of secret wants.

**I don't know why I decided to write this chapter and especially why I decided to write about the Heat Wave movie premier but it seemed to work and I needed something to happen where more people found out about Kate being alive and it seemed to work. Also I'm not too sure on the wedding but it seemed to work and I couldn't think of any other way to end the chapter and I don't write smut, I'm terrible at it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and well please review, they honestly make my day and I adore hearing from you all on any of my stories. Anyway I shall leave you alone now and thank you once again for all the response this has received, I just wish I updated it more. **


	10. Chapter 10

Kissing him lightly, Kate smiled as they moved so she was straddling him; his arms resting on her bare back as she beamed down at him. Leaning up, he quickly stole another kiss from her before laughing at the smile that was covering her face. It was clear that she was happy, just from the smile that was gracing her features and the look in her eyes. Her beautiful eyes! Hearing a small tap at the door, she bit into her lip before moving and grabbing his shirt off the floor; pulling it over herself before Rick answered that whoever it was could come in.

"Good morning" Alexis smiled, Rick beaming at his daughter and the papers that were in her hands. "I thought you'd want to see these, I picked them up on my way home. Nothing bad, everyone is excited about the fact that you're back together and how perfect you look as a couple. Rumours are starting on when you're going to get married and about when a babies going to arrive but that's normal" the redhead explained, passing the papers to the two adults as her smile grew. Kate was moving closer to the writer who was opening one of the papers and smiling at the picture of him smiling into the camera with the beaming brunette beside him.

"I like that picture" Kate admitted, looking down at the images of celebrities and people that featured on the same page as her. It was crazy! The whole idea that she was in the same paper and on the same page as Natalie Rhodes! Natalie Rhodes the actress! "I can't believe I'm in the paper and not cross about it" she laughed, kissing his cheek lightly as Alexis continued to watch them in amusement. "What's wrong with me?" she added, Rick's arms sneaking around her before he kissed her lightly.

"Nothing's wrong with you" he whispered, kissing her lightly before Alexis rolled her eyes and walked towards the door. "What are you doing today pumpkin? Got any plans?" he asked quickly, the redhead turning to see Kate cuddled up against her father; her eyes reading the paper while the writer stared up at her.

"I'm going out with friends and then I'm staying at Paige's tonight again. One last big party before we go off to college next weekend" Alexis beamed, Rick smiling before nodding at his daughter. "So I probably won't see you until tomorrow dad, Kate so have a good day" she explained, the two adults nodding and saying goodbye before she slipped out of the bedroom and disappeared towards her own room. Looking down at the woman who was in his arms, her eyes staring up at him; he smiled before leaning down and kissing her.

"Do you know what that means then?" he asked; her head shaking before he smiled. "Naked day with Kate Beckett" he cheered, kissing her quickly as she shut her eyes. "Best day of my life ever" he added, his lips practically on top of hers as he said the six words.

"Oh god" she sighed, her eyes rolling before she giggled and allowed him to remove his shirt from around her body. "I've never spent a whole day in bed before, never had someone I want to spend the whole day with" she admitted onto his lips, his eyebrows rising as he stared at her in shock.

"Well that's something we have to change now Miss Beckett because I do like to spend whole days in bed and having you as company will make it even better" he smiled, Kate giggling as he began to kiss down her neck; his body disappearing under the blanket as she shut her eyes. It was going to be a brilliant day!

XOOXOXOXOXXO

"I like this side of you" he commented, observing her as she slipped back into the bedroom. She was dressed only in his shirt, the bottom of it resting mid-thigh while some of the buttons were done up; a couple remaining undone however. "You look relaxed" he admitted, noticing the scruffy bed hair and exhausted smile that was covering her face.

"I feel relaxed" she sighed, slipping onto the bed before he took one of the coffees from her. "I really do Rick; I feel better than I have in over a year" she admitted, looking down into the dark liquid before shaking her head and taking a sip of the warm drink. "Castle thank you" she whispered, staring up at him as he watched her in confusion. Thank you for what? He hadn't done anything. "For everything you've ever done for me for the past four years. For finding my mom's killer, for trying to protect me from the bullet, for helping my dad for the past year and for taking me away when Montgomery…" she began, her eyes shutting as he leant down and pressed a kiss into her hair.

"I'd do it all over again" he whispered, knowing how hard it was for her. Montgomery was a father figure to her and she couldn't believe everything he'd been involved in; everything he'd hidden from her. "I'd do anything to protect you Kate and it might be the hardest thing I've ever done. Pinning you up against a car and just holding you while you cried killed me" he admitted, Kate kneeling beside him quickly and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I just regret that our last conversation was a fight".

"I'm so sorry Castle" she admitted, shutting her eyes for a moment. "I'm so sorry for what I said that night but you have to understand, I wasn't me. I was lost again and I was scared; I was scared of everything" she explained; the writer nodding before her hands ran to his cheeks. Moving his head slowly to face her, she quickly straddled him so their eyes locked. "I mean it, I'm so sorry for what I did to you that night" she admitted, leaning forward to kiss him quickly. "Nothing's going to happen again; I'm never going away".

"I trust you" he whispered, his hands resting on her back as she smiled lightly. "I love you so much Katie". Leaning forward to kiss him again, Kate groaned as her phone began to ring from the floor; her head shaking as she moved off him and leant across to grab her purse. Taking her phone out of it, she hit it as the writer smiled at her and watched her relax back against the headboard.

"Hi Lanie" the brunette sighed, waiting for a response. "Yes Lanie, I've seen the papers" she smiled, reaching across for the paper again and reading it again. "I actually like all the pictures; I might put one in a frame" she teased, Rick beaming as she looked up at him and bit into her lip. "No, I'm feeling fine thanks Lanie" she murmured in confusion.

"Tell Lanie you have a lunch date" he whispered, unbuttoning her shirt slowly as she bit into her lip to stop herself from giggling. "Please" he mumbled.

"Lanie I've got to go, Rick's got plans for lunch" she smiled, the ME obviously making some comment down the phone as Kate's cheeks began to flush red. "Bye Lanie, we'll do something soon" she laughed, hanging up quickly before turning to look at the writer. "You're a nightmare" Kate smiled.

"I know" he sighed, kissing her again as she giggled. "Move in here" he whispered, confusion covering her face as she stared at him. She was already moving in, they'd agreed that so why was he asking again? "I mean into here. Into this bed" he smiled, her teeth sinking into her lips. "I know it's fast but we've been friends for years and I've been in love with you for nearly all of them" he smiled.

"Rick, it's fast" she admitted.

"I know but you don't have too" he explained. "I just wanted you to have another option before we start unpacking your clothes and stuff" Rick admitted, cuddling up against her as she sighed. "I thought we could start unpacking your things tomorrow; after our lazy day in bed".

"I'd like that" Kate smiled. "I'd also love to move into your room Rick" she whispered gently; the writer beaming at her before kissing her again.

**I'm not sure about this chapter and well, I'm not sure about where this story is going to go. I honestly have no idea and I feel like it's going to end up getting dragged out and you'll all get bored of it. Anyway, if you have any ideas or any comments in general please review; I do love hearing from you. **

**Thanks! **


	11. Chapter 11

"Kyra" Kate muttered, lying on the bed with the writer as she lay on her side and stared at him; her fingers running down his chest as he stared at her in confusion. "Whenever I walked in on you two, god did I want you to look at me the way you looked at her" she admitted, kissing his chest lightly as the writer ran his fingers through her dark hair. "I wanted you so badly to look at me like you loved me" she sighed, burying herself into his side as his arms tightened around her. "And then there was all the other women that appeared and they all got that look and I wanted it so badly to appear when you looked at me and do you know what?" she whispered, the writer smiling as he stared at her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"What?" he asked gently, staring into her eyes and finding himself lost as she pressed a hand to his cheek and kissed him again gently; his hands running down her bare back as she lost herself in the kiss. "What's the matter Katie?" he asked gently, confusion covering his face before she sighed and touched his cheek.

"The first time you looked at me like that, the first time I saw you give me that look was when I was lying on the ground and you told me you loved me; when you were pressing your hands to the wound and keeping me alive you looked at me like you looked at them and I knew, I knew then that you weren't just looking for a one night stand. That you wanted always with me" she smiled, kissing his chest lightly before sighing. "And I want always with you too Rick" she whispered, looking across at the moonlight that was filling the room while their naked bodies remained wrapped around each other.

"What's made you all emotional today Miss Beckett? Don't get this wrong, I'm loving this open side to you but…" he began, keeping her close as Kate bit into her lip and moved to straddle him lightly; her lips moving to press against his. "Want to explain what's going on to me?" he whispered, Kate nodding as she sighed and felt his fingers running across her gun wound scar, the feeling of it bringing comfort to her. "Katie…" he began.

"I love you Rick" she blurted out, biting into her lip a second later as he stared up at her. "I've been in love with you for a while now and it's only now that I've began to realise just how much I've felt that for you" she sighed, kissing him lightly as he kept her close to him. "Just being with you, this close, this open has made me realise that I don't want anything else in the world than to be with you now" the brunette admitted, feeling his lips pressing against her before she sighed and moved off him to lie beside her. "My mom always said that when I found the guy who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with that I would know because I'd be able to see myself in the future with them" she admitted, laughing at the idea as the writer sat up and stared down at her.

"Katie" he began before she shook her head and stared up at her.

"I can see it Rick. I can see me in a white dress walking down the aisle with you waiting for me, I can see a baby bump and you pressing a kiss to it every morning and being over protective about everything, I can see us with our newborn baby in our arms. I can see everything with you Rick and I'm so going to regret telling you that later today aren't I?" she laughed, Rick nodding before she laughed and kissed him; his hand running across to her stomach. "Rick" she giggled.

"So Miss Beckett, you can see a little bump here in the future" he smiled, her eyes rolling at him before she poked his arm. "You're going to be an amazing mom one day, you're so beautiful and kind and loving" he admitted, kissing her lightly while his hand continued to run across her stomach; the two of them enjoying the feeling. "Any child would be lucky to call you mommy" he admitted, her cheeks beginning to burn red before sighing. "Now Miss Beckett, I was thinking about treating you to lunch later".

"You've forgotten that I have lunch plans with my dad, remember because you're going to drive Alexis up to college and then you're picking me up on the way home" she explained, cuddling up against him before sighing. "I can't believe she's all grown up" Kate admitted, Rick nodding as he stared at her and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Imagine how I feel" he laughed, Kate nodding as she heard a knock at the door. "Minute" he called out, laughing as Kate grabbed his pyjamas and chucked them at him before pulling on her own. "Right come in" he sighed, watching as the door opened to reveal Alexis. "Hey pumpkin is everything alright?" Rick asked quickly, the two adults sitting up as Alexis approached and sat on the end of the bed and sighed. "Alexis?" he asked quickly.

"I just can't sleep. It's the last night in my home. I've never been away from you like this before daddy" she admitted, kissing him lightly as Kate moved up to allow the teenager to join them. "I can't believe I'm going to college tomorrow" she sighed, cuddling up against her father as Kate smiled at the writer with his daughter. She loved seeing them together; she loved how Rick was around his daughter. "Sorry were you two sleeping?" Alexis asked, the two adults shaking their heads quickly before the writer held his daughter close.

"So want to talk about what's wrong?" Kate asked, the redhead sighing before she shook her head and sighed. "I remember going to college, I was terrified of leaving my parents and I wasn't even that close to them" she admitted, Alexis' head turning so she could look at her. "But college was amazing Alexis, you meet amazing new people and well I called my parents all the time and they came to visit me and I came and visited them" she admitted, the writer nodding as he watched his daughter hug Kate. "And you know your dad isn't just going to disappear out of your life, you'll be lucky if you can get him to leave tomorrow" Kate laughed, Alexis nodding before she stood up and walked towards the door.

"Thanks Kate, dad, I think I might go to bed now. I'm tired" the teenager smiled, the writer nodding as he watched his daughter disappear before sighing.

"My little pumpkin is all grown up" he declared, Kate nodding before kissing him quickly and lying down next to him again. "Sleep time Beckett, you need to show your dad that I'm looking after you one hundred per cent" he smiled; her eyes rolling before she slowly began to fall asleep.

XOXOOXOXXOXO 

Entering her father's apartment, Kate smiled at the smell of her father's best recipe filling the air. She loved it when her father cooked. He wasn't the best cook but she loved the effort he put into the meal's he made! It made her remember the old days when he would cook for her when she got back from school and her mother returned from work to find him preparing a meal for them. The meals they spent around the table, laughing over things while deep in discussions. Moving towards her dad, Kate sighed before she hugged him and laughed; stealing some of the cheese he'd grated that was resting on a plate.

"Katherine Beckett, stop stealing cheese" her father laughed, Kate smirking before she stole some more and disappeared into the living room to look at the pictures that covered the walls and surfaces. There were more photos now than before, more had started to appear since the accident and she loved how Rick was in a lot of them now. "You used to do that when you were younger; steal as much cheese as you could fit in your mouth before running off to act all innocent. Your mother found it hysterical" he smiled, entering the living room while holding two plates. Taking the plate from the man, Kate smiled before sitting down and staring down at the pasta dish in front of her.

"Thanks dad, this looks amazing" Kate sighed, taking a bite of the food before beaming. "I told Castle that I loved him this morning" the brunette admitted, bringing a smile to her father's face. "And well I told him a lot more than that actually and I've just realised how ridiculous I must have sounded" she sighed, leaning back as Jim watched her. "I told him that I could see us getting married one day and having a baby" she admitted, knowing her father wanted to know everything to do with her relationship with Rick. She knew that her father adored the writer more than any of her other boyfriends and she loved how close her father and boyfriends were.

"Wow, that's a big step for you Katie" Jim admitted, the brunette nodding before she bit into her lip and sighed. "Can you really see that with Rick? Can you see you getting married and having children with him?" he asked, Kate nodding as she touched her stomach and sighed. "Well then, Richard Castle is the luckiest man on this planet because he's won the heart of my beautiful daughter but I think he's had it for a while now hasn't he?" Jim smiled as she nodded and shut her eyes. "I'm happy for you Katie, just don't rush into anything. Remember protection" he announced, Kate chocking on the pasta that she'd just began to eat.

"Dad" she moaned as Jim laughed and sighed; watching the smile that was covering her face. "Why do you do that daddy? Why do you always say things like that at the wrong time?" she asked quickly before sighing and putting her empty plate down. "And dad, Rick and I are adults and we know how to protect ourselves so you don't need to mention it again and please don't in front of Castle" she declared, relaxing against him gently. "He won't forgive you for embarrassing him like, it's bad enough when Martha starts talking about our sex life" she admitted, watching the smile disappear off her father's face. "See I can do it just as well as you can" she smiled, the older man bringing her in for a hug.

"Still my brilliant little girl" he smirked, Kate smiling at his comment before nodding and relaxing into his side. "Your mother would love Rick, she'd find him amazing and she would know how perfect he was for you" Jim sighed as Kate nodded and thought about Johanna Beckett for a moment. "She'll be watching you Kate wherever she is and she'll be smiling about how happy you are with Rick" he beamed, kissing her lightly before relaxing and sighing. Hearing a knock at the door, Kate smiled before climbing off the couch and running towards the door; opening it to find Rick standing there with bloodshot eyes.

"Hard day?" she asked quickly, the detective sighing as she wrapped her arms around him and sighed. "She'll be fine Rick, she's a big girl and she's clever" she declared, kissing him lightly before leading her into her father's apartment. "I bet she was excited" the brunette smiled as he pressed a kiss to her cheek lightly and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's just scary, my big girl has gone off to college and well, everything's changing now" she admitted, kissing him lightly before Jim Beckett stood up and stared at them. "Daddy I think we're going to go home now, someone's all emotional" Kate admitted, Rick's arms keeping her close as Rick nodded and sighed.

"Ah the day your little girl goes to college, makes life difficult doesn't it?" Jim sighed, staring at his daughter who was buried into Rick's side. "It's even worse when she gets serious about a guy and mentions that she's starting to think about children with this guys, takes life into a totally different perspective".

"Dad" Kate groaned as Rick bit into his lip, starting to feel very uncomfortable.

**So what do you think? I don't know where this idea came from but I'm sick and had a Castle catch up day with the Kyra episode within it and this is where chapter originated from. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Right so I know that this wouldn't fit into the timeline but I loved the idea of it and decided to manipulate "Cops and Robbers" into the story because it was such a perfect episode between Beckett and Castle. I know that it doesn't completely follow the plot of the episode but this is set a lot later and I just loved the idea and also Beckett isn't a cop at the moment if ever so it's my take on her involvement. Anyway, thank you for you reviews. I absolutely love hearing from you and I know this chapter is up quickly but yeah, I wanted to get this chapter up while I could! **

"Richard hurry up, I want to get there before it's too busy. Too many people and we won't get anywhere" Martha called down the corridor, Rick beaming as he stared down at the woman who was cuddled up against him. He was already dressed for the day with his mother and yet he didn't want to leave the arms of the woman who was against him in batman pyjamas; ones that exactly matched his. "Richard Castle" Martha announced, Rick groaning as he turned his head to look at her.

"You better go" Kate whispered, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek. "Otherwise she'll come in here and drag you out of bed and we wouldn't want that would we?" she smiled, kissing him properly as his hands rested under her t-shirt on the small of her back. Nodding slowly, Rick sighed before slipping out of the bed and staring at her. "Have fun at the bank Castle, just think I'll be in bed all morning in my batman pyjamas maybe watching forbidden planet" she giggled lightly, earning a glare from the writer who lent down and kissed her again.

"Richard stop making out with our lovely detective and get out here, you promised you'd take me and we're already late" Martha called out again, this time knocking on the door. Pushing the writer away from her, Kate giggled lightly before climbing out of the bed and opening the door to reveal an annoyed looking Martha. "Good morning darling, is my son coming now?" she asked gently, kissing Kate's cheek as the brunette moved to reveal the writer behind her. "Richard come along, bank" she smiled, Richard groaning before walking down the corridor.

"Bye Kate, I love you evil woman" he called out, making the detective laugh as she rested into the door frame and sighed.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Tell me you need me" he said down the phone, forcing a laugh out of her mouth as she giggled lightly and relaxed back into the bed; staring at the paused television. "Kate, I'm so bored so please make something up so I can come home and cuddle with you" he moaned, Kate smiling as she twirled a piece of hair around her finger. "Kate" he whispered, the sound of his voice worrying her slightly. "Kate I think this place is about to be robbed".

"Don't be ridiculous Rick, it's just your imagination going into overload again" she muttered, hearing a gunshot quickly after she finished speaking. "Castle?" she asked quickly, confusion and worry filling her mind before she stood up and reached for the landline. "Castle?" she called out again: hearing the phone hang up. Dialling the precinct, she quickly explained everything down the line to Ryan; the sound of him repeating everything to Esposito as she began to change as panic filled her mind. Castle was in the bank with someone, or some people with a gun. Changing quickly, she ran out of the apartment; slipping her phone into her back pocket before running into the lift. Thinking about the danger he was in.

Running into the street, she found herself looking at Ryan and Esposito, panic covering their faces as they looked up and stared at her. She was terrified. Walking over, she stared at the two men before looking towards the bank and feeling everything she was terrified of. She was terrified of losing him again! She'd lost him for a year and they'd just started to have everything they'd ever wanted and now the people inside that building were threatening to take him away from her again.

"Beckett are you alright?" Esposito asked quickly, her head shaking before she turned away to hide the tears that were threatening to roll down her face. She couldn't be seen as weak again! "Beckett, he's going to be fine okay" he explained, holding his hand onto her shoulder before she turned and rested against him; a tear running down her cheek.

"Get him back for me Esposito, get him and Martha back for me please" she whispered, the man nodding as he turned his head to look at a worried Ryan.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Kate" a voice screamed, the brunette turning to see a redhead running towards her; their arms wrapping around each other as they stood in silence for a moment. "They're all I've got Kate, they've got to be alright" she whispered, Kate nodding as she placed her hands on the teenager's cheeks and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Kate please" she muttered.

"Ryan and Esposito are going to get them out of there I promise, everything's going to be alright Alexis I promise" Kate promised, bringing her close again before she heard familiar voices; forcing her to turn to see Ryan and Esposito approaching her. Watching as Esposito whispered something into Kate's ear; Alexis sighed as she bit into her lip and observed Kate who turned to look at her with worry covering her face. "I have to go inside; I promise you that it's going to be okay. Will you wait here for me?" Kate asked, holding onto Alexis' hand as the teenager stared at her.

"Where are you going?" Alexis asked quickly, clutching onto her hand a bit tighter. "Stay with me Kate, I don't want to be on my own" she whispered, Kate's head shaking for a moment before she sighed and pulled the teenager close.

"I'm going into the building okay, I'm going inside to help someone and to make sure your dad's okay. I promise I'll be back soon" she whispered, the teenager nodding as she slowly let go of Kate's hand and watched her disappear into the back of a van. Reappearing a moment later in a paramedics uniform, Kate sighed as she felt Alexis' eyes on her and tears running down her face. Approaching the stretcher, Kate bit into her lip before nodding at the men who were watching her. Why did they get her to do it? She wasn't a cop anymore but they had no one else. Why would they risk putting her in there when she was emotionally involved? Approaching the door, she waited as it opened and she slipped into the building; her eyes immediately locking on Castle's as she felt herself being searched. She thought she'd left this life behind. Approaching the body that was lying on the floor, she immediately took hold of the two men's hand, her eyes locking on Castle's again as he began to explain everything about the man too her.

"You shouldn't be here Kate" Rick finally whispered at the end of it, the detective nodding as a gun was pointed at them and they were forced to end their conversation. Moving away, she slowly began to push the stretcher out of the building; only turning around once to look at him again to see the fear on his face that she knew was also on hers.

"Kate" Alexis called out a few moments later once the man was loaded back into the ambulance. "Are they okay?" she asked, Kate nodding as she held the teenager close to her for a moment longer; not wanting to let her go. "Kate I want my dad, I want my daddy back" she whispered, the detective nodding before she pressed a kiss into the teenagers red hair.

"I know" Kate whispered, holding her close for a moment before looking down at her. "He'll be here soon, he loves you and he won't give up easily. I'm sure there is one part of him that's secretly enjoying the thrill of being in a real life bank robbery and he knows not to do anything stupid" she declared before turning to see the two men staring at her again. "Look Alexis, why don't you go and see if you can get hold of Ashley? Talk to him for a while okay?" she sighed as the redhead nodded and took her phone out, clearly shaking. "Wait" she whispered, digging her hand into her pocket and removing some money. "Go and get yourself a coffee okay? Calm down and then come back" she explained, kissing her forehead gently as Alexis stared at her. "Buy me one as well okay?" she declared, the redhead slowly nodding before she slipped into the crowd and disappeared.

"How did you manage that?" Ryan asked, approaching the uniformed brunette who was staring at them. "I didn't think she'd ever leave, at least until they were out of the building" he muttered, watching as the redhead disappeared into the distance and Kate's arms wrapped around herself; needing to do something.

"She needed something to do, she needs to feel helpful and she knows that Castle used to get my coffee every day. She wants to do something that will help her dad and therefore she's doing something to help me" Kate admitted, not bothering to look at the two men. "Please tell me…" she began, gasping as the building behind them exploded; forcing them back. "Castle" she screamed, running forward slightly but stopping as she stared at it. "Rick" she whispered lightly, worry filling her mind. Following Ryan and Esposito, she watched them put their jackets on; her mind immediately taking control of the situation. She was going with them.

"I'm coming with you" she announced, reaching across for the spare jacket. "I'm coming with you to find him because I know he's alive, I know they're both alive" she repeated, the two men looking at each other before sighing. They weren't going to get rid of her. Not when Castle was inside. Entering the building, she slowly walked forward, trying not to cry as she stared at the damaged building. "Castle" she called out, repeating it a few moments later as her body shook.

"Beckett" a voice called out, forcing her to let out a breath before she laughed and called out to Ryan and Esposito. Entering the cage, she quickly knelt in front of him and ran her hand to his collar, their eyes locking for a moment. "Thank god you're okay" she whispered, kissing his forehead before undoing the handcuffs. "I knew you'd be okay, I knew you wouldn't just leave us" she whispered, kissing him gently as she forgot about everyone else.

"Us? You're not pregnant are you because this really isn't the ideal time to tell me Kate?" he asked, her head shaking as she kissed him again.

"Alexis arrived a couple of hours ago" she explained, Rick nodding slowly before she laughed. "I love how your mind immediately makes out that I'm pregnant with a child we're not even trying for yet" she giggled, running her hands across his face before she heard someone clear their throat.

"He's not the only one here you know" a voice announced, both of them turning their heads to see Martha waving her arms at him. Apologizing, she quickly undid the handcuffs and felt Martha's arms wrap around her. "Thank god" the redhead whispered in her ear. "Thank god you're as brilliant as he says you are" Martha continued, bringing a smile to Kate's face before she stood up and helped the two Castle's off the floor. "Now what was this I heard about my granddaughter being outside?" Martha asked.

"I made her go and get coffee before the explosion but I think she'll have come back once she heard it. I just needed to get her out of the area" Kate admitted, the two of them nodding as they walked outside to see the teenager waiting. Ignoring the officers around, the redhead quickly ran over; throwing her arms around both adults. Slowly disappearing, Kate sighed as she felt someone tap her shoulder, the brunette turning to see Alexis looking at her.

"Thank you" Alexis whispered, wrapping her arms around the brunette before sighing and holding her close. "Thank you for keeping my family alive" the redhead admitted, tears running down both their cheeks. "Thank you for being a part of my family, for keeping them all safe Katie" Alexis sobbed as Kate held Alexis close to them.

"I'll always keep you all safe" Kate promised, looking up to see the writer staring at her with his arm around his mother. "Now let's get home, I'm sure you're exhausted and I bet that your gram and father need something to eat" Kate smiled, the redhead nodding as they both approached the waiting adults. "I think Alexis and I are in charge of dinner tonight" she smiled as the teenager nodded.

XOOXOXOXOXOX 

"I thought I was going to die today Katie" he admitted later that evening as he lay on the couch with the brunette, his eyes moving to look on the floor to see his daughter curled up in a sleeping bag on the floor while the older redhead remained asleep on the other chair. "I literally thought I was going to die today Kate and I was terrified about the fact that I'd never get to see you or Alexis again and I prayed that you'd look after my little girl for me. That you'd keep her safe and help her because Meredith isn't able to do that" he sighed, tightening his arm around her. "And I didn't want to die before we had all those things you wanted; before we got married and had a baby together".

"Rick, Rick I promise that if anything ever happens, which it won't, I'll be there for Alexis. I won't ever leave her to deal with anything on her own because she'll be all I have left of you if anything ever happens" she explained, kissing him again before bringing herself close to him. "What did you think of the paramedic's uniform? I thought it was rather nice on" she giggled, Rick smirking as he touched her cheek and they locked eyes.

"I thought it was very sexy, you do know how much I love you in uniform" he admitted, holding her close for a moment before sighing. "I was terrified when you walked into the building, however sexy and beautiful you looked, I was terrified that it would be the last time I'd ever see you again and I couldn't tell you how beautiful you were. How perfect you are Kate" he sobbed, tears running down his face. "I…I nearly left my daughter and the woman of my dreams today" he admitted, Kate's arms tightening around him in shock. She'd never seen him cry like this. "My mother was terrified and I couldn't do anything to make it better for her".

"Rick" she muttered, finding his eyes again. "Let's go to bed. It's been a long day and all I want to do is get undressed and make love to you until the early hours of the morning because it makes me feel alive and well, I need that right now" she sighed, kissing him lightly before standing and holding her hand out to him. "I need to hold you so badly and forget that I almost lost you today" she explained, the writer nodding as he stood up and pulled her close; practically lifting her into his arms. "Don't ever leave me Rick, don't ever make me feel that way again".

"Never, never again".

**I now that seeing that Beckett isn't a cop anymore, they wouldn't normally let her into a building with a load of guns and hostages but this is a story and its now it worked in here! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and please review, I have no idea where this came from and if you really hated it then I'll delete it and think of something else. **

**Thanks Jessie **


	13. Chapter 13

**Honestly I have no idea where this chapter came from but yeah, it came and I hope you enjoy it. I was going to focus on Castle's reaction to the bank robbery initially and then I told myself he's been through worse and got through it especially the freezer, god that's worse than a bank robbery so I decided to move on and let Castle and Beckett continue with their relationship and see where it gets us.**

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed on the last couple of chapters, I loved every comment and I appreciate everyone who does anything with this story! I'm amazed that people read my work to the extent that they do. Anyway I shall leave you to read this chapter and hopefully review at the end. **

**Please? **

Kate was laughing. That was the first thing he noticed as he woke up and found himself alone in bed. She was laughing and there was someone else talking. A woman who's voice he recognised from somewhere. Standing up, he quickly grabbed his robe and pulled it on over himself; his arms crossing as he left the room and approached the living room to find Kate sat on the couch with Madison, the two women smiling down at something that was on the couch. Hearing a phone ring, Rick watched as the blonde quickly answered it; Kate leaning down quickly before laughing again and reappearing with the greatest smile on her face.

"Look Becks, I've got to quickly run into work. They've some how managed to get into a mess that apparently only I can sort out. Is there any chance you could…?" she asked quickly, Kate beaming as the blonde stood up and began to pull her coat on.

"Oh my god, of course I can. I'd love to actually" Kate smiled, Madison smiling as the two women hugged; the blonde quickly noticing the man who was watching in confusion from the corridor.

"Hello Richard, it's nice to see you again" Madison smiled, before kneeling down and disappearing from view. "Are you two going to be okay for a couple of hours? You don't have to do this" she asked as she stood up again and stared at the couple, Kate nodding as she smiled across at Rick who continued to watch her in confusion.

"We'll be fine, Rick's done this before anyway so he'll be there to help me if anything goes wrong I promise" Kate smiled, Madison nodding as she slowly approached the door and waved towards the couch before disappearing from sight. "You don't understand what's going on do you?" she smiled as the writer shook his head and Kate sighed before bending down. Standing, she smiled as Rick walked forward and stared at the small baby in her arms. "Richard Castle I'd like you to meet Grace, Maddy's daughter" she sighed, the writer nodding as Kate laughed and allowed him to take the small girl from her.

"Hello Grace" he smiled down at the small child who was smiling up at him. "She's beautiful" he sighed as Kate nodded quickly, observing the two of them from where she was now sitting on the couch. "I forgot how small babies are, Alexis was tiny when she was little. She was like a doll, I was so afraid of breaking her, mother just laughed and said she dropped me on numerous occasions and that I turned out alright" he admitted, Kate smiling as the writer sat down and held the baby on his lap. "Fortunately I never dropped Alexis and look what happened, she was a genius. Imagine if I hadn't been dropped, I might have been a genius like my daughter, maybe that's where it comes from" he laughed, Kate's head shaking as she slowly took Grace back into her arms and held her close; smiling to herself as the small girl began to rest her head against her chest and quickly fell asleep. "Was it nice seeing Madison again? I know you two hadn't seen each other in a while before everything happened"

"It was slightly awkward, seeing that the last time I saw her she went out on a date with you and now I'm dating you and well she made some comments back then that seem to be coming true" she admitted, her eyes not moving off the sleeping child as she thought about Maddy's little Castle baby comment from their last encounter. "But it was nice to see her again and well, I wanted to see this one. I was excited when I found out Maddy had a baby Rick, I had to invite them around and well Maddy was coming this way today so she came for a coffee" she sighed, her finger running down Grace's cheek as Kate continued to watch her. "I forgot to ask you if that was alright" she suddenly blurted out. "Sorry Rick".

"Kate, it's your home too. You can have whoever you want around especially if they all have cute babies with them" he smiled, kissing her forehead quickly before standing and approaching the kitchen. "Do you want something to eat?" he asked, Kate's head shaking as a reply as she continued to hold the sleeping child close to her. "You look beautiful Kate" he sighed, his eyes not moving off her as she stared at him in confusion. "I can see you as a mom one day, I really can just see you with your own baby" he admitted before turning to make himself a coffee, not seeing the small smile that covered the brunette's face at his admission.

XOXOXOXOXO

"No Maddy its fine, of course I can look after her a bit longer. I don't mind and she's no trouble" the brunette sighed before hanging up her phone and looking across at the writer who was lying on the floor with the baby who he was tickling. "Maddy's going to be a while longer, apparently work was worse than she thought and now she can't leave until it's sorted" Kate admitted, kneeling down slowly beside the writer who nodded in response to her statement before returning to play with the baby. Hearing a small cry a few moments later, Kate watched as the writer smiled at her and stood up; Kate nodding as she took Grace into her arms and slowly began to rock her. "What's wrong baby?" she asked gently, staring at the crying child.

"She's hungry" Rick sighed, his voice forcing her to turn to see him heating up a bottle in the microwave. Taking it out a few moments later, he smiled as he waited for a moment before bringing it over and passing it to the brunette. "Do you know how to do it?" he asked, her head shaking slightly as he smiled and sat down on the couch; Kate joining him a few moments later as Grace continued to cry. Moving Grace in Kate's arms, he smiled as the brunette allowed him to move her around into the right position before he passed her the bottle. "Its fine" he sighed, Kate nodding as she slowly began to feed the small baby, her eyes not moving off Grace as she continued to suck down the formula. "Kate? Are you okay" he asked.

"Fine, perfect actually" she sighed, nodding to herself as her eyes remained on Grace. It was the first time, she'd found herself really jealous of Madison because the woman had the one thing that Kate didn't have and really wanted. Madison had a baby!


	14. Chapter 14

Watching Rick entered his apartment, Jim Beckett was surprised to see the man without his daughter for the first time. Although during the year Kate had been "dead" the writer had spent numerous amounts of evenings going through pictures of Kate and laughing at stories that the older man told about his daughter, since her return the writer had never come alone to his apartment. Sitting himself down on the couch, Rick ran his hands through his short hair before looking over at the man who was staring at him in confusion.

"What happened when Johanna started to want a baby?" Rick asked, Jim smirking as he shut the front door of his apartment and approached the couch.

"She quickly got pregnant with Kate. She never stopped trying" Jim sighed, laughing at the memory of his excited wife who'd been desperate for a baby running into where he was working to tell him that they were having a baby; Kate had arrived a few months later. "What? Does Kate want a baby?" he asked quickly, slightly shocked at what the writer was hinting at.

"Madison came over with her daughter yesterday and that look just covered Kate's face. I mean we've discussed children and getting married before but it's different. Discussing it and seeing that want all over her face are two different things" Rick admitted, leaning back into the couch as the older man continued to smile at him. "I don't want to screw up again! I love Alexis to bits and I'll never regret having her but she was an accident and I married Meredith because of it. I don't want to put another baby through what we all went through when Meredith and I didn't work out and well, I never want that to happen with Kate. She means to much to me" he admitted, groaning quickly as he heard his phone ring again. Slipping it out of his pocket, he stared at Kate's name that was flashing on the screen with an image of them both smiling in the background, her lips pressed against his cheek while he'd taken the photo. "Sorry" he whispered to Jim before answering the phone. "Hey stranger" he smiled into the phone.

"Hey, I was wondering where are you?" she asked quickly, the writer biting into his lips as he remembered that he had left the apartment before she'd woken up. "You were gone when I woke up and well we were going to see Ryan and Jenny today because she had the baby remember?" she announced, the writer groaning as he stood up and felt shock cover his face.

"Of course I remember, that's where I am right now. I'm out getting flowers for the happy couple of course" he smiled, the older man laughing at him as the couple quickly said their goodbyes to each other and Rick hung up. "Nearest flouriest?" he asked, Jim explaining quickly before Rick nodded and approached the door.

"Rick, talk to her about it. She likes it when you're open with her and anyway, it sounds like you two need have to have a serious discussion" Jim explained, the writer nodding as he slowly opened the door and slipped out of the apartment.

XOXOXOXOXO 

Entering the apartment with the flowers, Rick smiled at the woman who was sat on the kitchen side eating a slice of toast. Approaching her, he laughed as she placed her hands on his shoulders and quickly kissed him; her legs wrapping around his waist as she brought him closer to her. Moving his lips away slowly, he smiled as she bit into her bottom lip and giggled lightly as he brought out a single flower from behind the bouquet and passed it to her; the brunette smiling as she took it from him gently and brought it to her nose.

"It's beautiful" she whispered, removing her legs from around him before slipping off the side to find a vase. Watching her as she put the flower into a filled vase, he felt his smile grow as her fingers traced across the petals. "Are we ready to go? I really want to go and see baby Ryan" she laughed, the writer nodding as he took hold of her hand and felt her squeeze it gently as a response. "So where did you really disappear to this morning?" she asked as they walked out of the apartment together, a small laugh leaving his lips as he realised there wasn't any chance he was going to get away with lying to her.

"I went to see your dad, we had some things to discuss" he admitted, hitting the button for the elevator as her eyebrows rose in response to his statement. "Which we'll discuss after seeing Baby Ryan okay?" he smiled, the brunette nodding as she leant up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "What's with all this affection today Kate?" he asked quickly, his words making Kate move away to look at him.

"Maybe I'm just fed up of not being able to be affectionate with my boyfriend. We've lost four years; I'm not going to lose anymore time of being with you Rick. I love you" she whispered, moving to stand in front of him before she kissed him gently; her hands bringing his to rest on the small of her back. Keeping his lips on hers, he slowly began to move his hands under the thin material of the shirt she was wearing; hearing her gasp onto his lips as he began to run his hands into her jeans. "I love you Rick" she muttered onto his lips, moving her head to press a kiss against his neck.

"We better stop" he finally sighed, slipping his hands back out of her jeans as she stared up at him. "Come on, Ryan will start to wonder where we are and then there will be trouble" he smiled, Kate slowly nodding as she sighed and left the lift with him, her fingers gently brushing over his knuckles as their hands brushed against each other occasionally.

XOXOOXOX

Entering the private room, Kate smiled at the detective who was slowly pacing up and down the room with the screaming baby in his arms; a laugh leaving her lips as Ryan turned and walked towards her. Passing the small child into her arms, Ryan watched Kate's face soften before she sighed and held the newest member of the Ryan family in her arms; Rick's eyes never leaving her face as she began to sing to the small child softly while Jenny remained fast asleep.

"So what's her name?" Kate asked, looking up from the baby to see the detective smiling as he looked from Rick to Kate. "Come on Ryan, tell us. She can't be just called Baby Ryan forever, she has to have a name" she laughed, sitting herself down in one of the chairs as the small child continued to stare up at her.

"Katherine, her name is Katherine" the detective finally admitted, shock covering Kate's face as she looked back down at the child in her arms. "Jenny wanted to name her after someone inspirational and strong and she decided that you were the best role model around for our daughter. That's why we wanted to ask you to be her godmother as well" he smiled, Rick beaming as Kate laughed and stared down at the now sleeping baby.

"Hello Katherine" she smiled as she ran her finger across the newborns cheek. "Thanks Ryan, you'll tell Jenny that I'll gladly be this little ones godmother" she laughed, trying to stop herself from crying. "Do you want to hold her Rick?" she asked, looking up to see the writer watching her in amazement. "Rick?" she whispered.

"You're beautiful" he blurted out before realising what he'd said. "Yes, I'll hold her" he announced, moving to take the small baby into his arms, smiling at her as Kate continued to watch; twirling a piece of hair around her finger. "And I meant it Kate, you're beautiful" he smirked, Ryan's eyes rolling as he sat himself down and continued to watch the couple in amazement.


	15. Chapter 15

"Wasn't she beautiful Rick? Ryan and Jenny are so lucky" the brunette smiled as they walked out of the hospital, fingers laced together as he smiled at her and nodded. "She was so lovely and small, I never realised how small new-borns are and she had the smallest fingers and finger nails. She was gorgeous" Kate smiled, the writer biting into his lip as he realised what was happening. Katherine Beckett was going baby mad and it was clear now! "Is everything okay?" she asked, the writer nodding slowly as she quickly found the keys and unlocked the car. Entering the vehicle, she watched as Rick slid in and shut his door before sighing. "There's something wrong, tell me" she begged, her hand moving to rest on his thigh.

"Let's just go home and then we'll talk" he sighed, the detective nodding as she turned the car on and began to head towards the loft; desperately trying to think about what was wrong with him. Had she said something to upset him? She hadn't done anything bad since that morning and most of the day she'd spent at the hospital with Katherine Ryan in her arms where she didn't say anything and the rest of the day he'd been at her dads. Had something happened at her dads and he hadn't had the opportunity to tell her because she'd made him take her to see Ryan and the newborn? Turning his head, Rick sighed as he noticed the sadness and confusion that was covering Kate's face and he was certain he could see tears forming in her eyes. "Kate" he whispered, the brunette making a noise to indicate that she was listening to him. "It's nothing bad I promise; it's just something I think we've needed to talk about for a while" he admitted, noticing the small smile that had now appeared on his face. Parking a few moments later, Kate sighed as she climbed out of the car and felt the writers arms tighten around her body; giving her the security she desperately needed and wanted. "How about you have a bath and then we'll talk?" he asked; the brunette nodding before she approached the lift, the writer slowly following her.

"I'm going for a bath" the brunette sighed when they entered the loft, the writer nodding quickly as he noticed her walk towards their bedroom while removing the clothing she was wearing.

XOXOXOXOX 

Pulling her hair back, Kate sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror for a moment. She felt refreshed and less anxious about what the writer had to tell her but it didn't stop the nerves that were running through her veins. They'd been so happy until now really and it scared her what he had to talk to her about. It wasn't anything bad, he'd told her so what else could it be? Hearing a small knock at the door, she quickly turned her head to see the writer standing there in amusement; his eyes looking up and down her to see her wearing leggings and a long purple t-shirt; something similar to the outfit she'd warn when he'd barged into her apartment to protect her when she was being threatened.

"You look beautiful" he smiled, her eyes rolling as she stood up and walked over to him. "Honestly, you really are stunning Miss Beckett" he admitted, taking her hand in his quickly before bringing it to his lips and pressing a kiss against her knuckles; making her smile in amazement. How did he just manage to make her feel better with a touch and a smile? "I have a surprise for you" he smiled, her teeth sinking into her lip as she followed him out of the bedroom and slowly walked down the corridor to find the lounge covered in candles and food prepared on the table.

"You did this for me?" she asked, the writer nodding before she squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck quickly. "Thank you, it's beautiful" she whispered, kissing his cheek quickly before she looked at him and moved closer; her lips moving to join his in a passionate kiss. "So what do you want to talk about?" she asked, approaching the table to see everything she liked from the Chinese laid out across it; the writer laughing at the excitement that covered her face as she sat down and laughed.

"We need to talk about you Kate" he sighed, the detective staring at him as he reached across and held onto her hand for a moment. "We need to talk about this want you have at the moment. The fact that you really want a baby and everyone is starting to see it" he admitted, Kate nodding as she looked down, ashamed. "Hey" he smiled, moving to kneel in front of her. "It's nothing to be ashamed of Kate. It's natural and I'm really happy that you're even considering having a baby with me it's just we need to discuss it before anything happens" he explained, shocking her by his response to her want.

"So you want one too?" she asked. "You want a baby with me?"

"Kate I've been imagining having a child with you since day one. You're beautiful, smart, strong and loving and everything I would want in the mother of my child but I have to admit something" he sighed, the detective nodding as she moved off the chair to sit on the floor with him; her hand clutching his in desperation. "I'm scared Kate".

"What of?" she asked, brushing her lips against his cheek before she rested against him. "You wanted to talk so we're going to talk about this, no matter how long it takes" she smiled, the writer nodding as he felt her squeeze his hand.

"When Meredith and I had Alexis, I did everything and Meredith she just disappeared really. She wasn't around and things were difficult. Yes having money helped and my mother helped us as well but Alexis needed her mom sometimes and I'm scared about that happening again. I don't want to have another baby where its mother isn't completely involved in everything afterwards" he explained, not surprising the detective with her admition. "For Christ's sake, Meredith was more worried about painting her nails than her daughter the day Alexis was born" he laughed, Kate smiling as she touched his cheek; forcing him to look at her.

"Rick I'm not her. Look at my nails, I never paint them really and they're honestly the least of my concerns. Rick if we have a baby together I'm not joking, you'll struggle to get our child out of my arms. I want to be at home all the time, I want to breastfeed and I want to do the whole baby thing together with you because we work best as a team! Haven't the last few years shown that?" she smiled before kissing him, his hands running to her back as she smiled at him. "Are you still scared?" she asked.

"I knew you wouldn't be like Meredith but it still worries me Kate. It worries me that something will happen and it won't work out" he sighed, Kate nodding as she cuddled up close to him.

"Rick, I promise. I'll never leave you or my child" she sighed, kissing him quickly. "At least if I can prevent it" she promised, the writer nodding as he held her close. "So are we going to try?" she asked, hoping he'd agree. If her being like Meredith was all he was worried about, then she was certain that he would see she wasn't anything like the redhead and therefore would want to do this with her.

"I think that perhaps we could start trying" he smiled, the brunette squealing as she tightened her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "But we're not going to go crazy Kate, we're going to be relaxed about this" he sighed, Kate nodding before she stood up and stared at the food. "We better eat" he sighed, moving back to his chair as Kate smiled and sat herself down; excitement building up in her veins. She was going to try for a baby with Richard Castle!

**What do you think? I'm not completely sure but yeah, I never am. Please review because I love hearing from you and that's about it from me! **


	16. Chapter 16

**I know I'm a terrible updater and I struggled to write anything for this so I decided on this chapter and I know some of you will be disappointed that I missed bits out but I wanted to get the story to somewhere where it can finally start moving. Thank you for your responses to the previous chapters and I hope you enjoy this just as much. This is a long chapter for some reason although most of it is just a filler explaining what characters have been doing over the last few months but hopefully you remain interested. **

**So this is set around three months after the previous chapter.**

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you" Rick sang as he slid into the bed and wrapped his arms around the brunette who was pretending to be asleep. "Happy birthday Kate, happy birthday to you" he smiled, his lips quickly pressing a kiss to her neck at the end of the song before she giggled and turned to look at him. Kissing her gently, Rick smiled as she moaned at the feeling and wrapped her arms around him before they separated again. "How's the birthday girl today?" he asked, her eyes rolling as she groaned again and buried her head against his chest.

"She's tired and would like to get some more sleep before the party tonight" she admitted before shutting her eyes and pretending to fall asleep again; knowing that he didn't have the patience for that. He was the sort of person who didn't just get excited about his own birthday but everyone else's as well and she could practically feel the building excitement from where she was resting. "Go and get your present and I'll open it in bed" she murmured, the writer cheering before he slid out of the bed and disappeared out of the room again. Hearing the door open a few moments later, Kate groaned as she sat up and stared at the man who was holding the two boxes in front of her. "Two?" she asked.

"One for this year and one for the year we missed" he explained, silence filling the room as she remembered how she'd spent her birthday the previous year. She'd been alone in the apartment she'd called home for a year with a bottle of whiskey as a friend and an old copy of one of Castle's books. It had been the worst birthday of her life except for the one following her mother's death. "I'm sorry" he whispered.

"What for? It's always going to be a part of our lives Rick" she mumbled before the writer nodded and sat down on the bed. "Which do I open first?" she asked before Rick quickly passed her the red box.

"For lost time" he smiled, Kate nodding as she removed the lid to find herself staring at a photo frame with a picture already situated inside. It was a group photo from the precinct taken just before everything bad had happened. She was stood beside Rick while Ryan and Esposito were laughing beside him; Roy Montgomery meanwhile had been stood beside her and was just laughing at them all. Feeling a tear run down her cheek as she stared at the picture of her captain, she buried herself into Rick's side when his arm wrapped around her and his lips pressed into her hair. "Don't cut him out Kate, he made a mistake but…" he began.

"He's still my captain" she admitted, nodding slowly as she moved to place the picture on her bedside table. "Thank you, I love it" she explained, kissing him quickly as the writer nodded and brought forward the next box. "You didn't have to buy me two presents Rick, you've already organised a party" she explained, the writer shrugging as he watched her remove the lid and stare down into the box. "What?" she asked, lifting the books out of the box.

"I had them covered; they're the first manuscripts for most of my books. I thought what can I give to the most important woman in my life that no one else would have and I thought what brought us together and here they are" he explained, Kate laughing as she opened one and began to stare at the opening pages of the first of his novels that she'd ever read. "Happy birthday Kate" he whispered, kissing her quickly before climbing out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" she asked, immediately noticing that he was approaching the wardrobe. "You don't need to be anywhere" she relaxed as he turned to look at her and smiled. "Castle get back in this bed, we don't need to be anywhere until tonight so cuddle" she smirked, the writer laughing at the look on her face before he crawled back into bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her; enjoying the feeling of her beside him. He still couldn't believe it sometimes that she was actually here. When he was asleep he dreamt that Kate being in his arms was still a dream and she was actually buried in the graveyard because the doctors hadn't been able to save her from the shot he'd been too slow to protect her from.

"Happy birthday" he whispered into her hair as she smiled against his chest, enjoying the warmth of his arms around her. "Are we going to spend the whole day in bed Kate?" he asked; her head shaking as she relaxed.

"Of course not, we have a party to go too tonight" she explained, Rick laughing before he kissed her gently and felt her sigh. "I haven't had a party in years, dad and I usually go out for a meal and sometimes I would go out for drinks with Lanie" she admitted, desperately trying not to show the excitement that was building up in her veins.

"Well you didn't have me as a boyfriend back then did you?" he explained, her head shaking before they both laughed. "Kate, I'm going to treat you today" he smiled, her eyes rolling as she turned to lie on the other side of the bed.

"You always treat me Rick" she moaned, knowing that she didn't hate it as much as she made out.

"That's because you deserve it Kate" he explained, her eyes shutting as she shook her head and sat up. "You okay?" he asked, noticing the pale look on her face. "Ah okay" he sighed, the brunette nodding before she slid out of bed and entered the en-suite, slamming the door behind her.

XOXOXOXOXO

"So where's the birthday girl?" Martha asked as she entered the apartment to see everyone standing around except for Kate. The room was full of the soft sounds of the music playing in the background and the gossiping between the guests. Lanie and Esposito were currently talking to Ryan and Jenny who seemed more exhausted than normal while Jim Beckett was laughing along with Alexis.

"She's just finishing getting ready" Rick explained as he shut the door behind his mother across in the direction of their bedroom. "I might go and hurry her up actually" he laughed, the older redhead nodding as she quickly walked over to join her granddaughter and Kate's father. Walking down the corridor, Rick smiled as he quickly tapped on the door and heard Kate faintly call out "come in". Entering the room, he sighed as she stood in front of the mirror and ran her hands across her dress; her smile growing as she noticed the man who was watching her in the mirror. "You look stunning" he sighed, walking over to wrap his arms around her.

"Is everyone here?" she asked, his head nodding quickly in response before she nodded and turned in his arms to face him. "Is it strange that I'm nervous?" she laughed as he nodded and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "It feels like forever since I last saw them" she explained, lacing her fingers with his as they remained perfectly still in the confinements of their bedroom.

"It's just been hard seeing that your dad went away with friends last month and with the new baby Ryan and Esposito and Lanie working" he smiled as she relaxed. "They'll understand and they're all waiting to see you and celebrate your birthday" the writer said as she sighed and kissed him gently. "Ready?" he asked.

"Ready" she repeated before they slowly approached the door and Rick opened it for her; Kate laughing as she heard the sound of people talking from the main area of the apartment. "Do we have cake?" she asked; his head nodding as he rolled his eyes. "I really want a birthday cake" she admitted.

"Lucky I got one for you then isn't it?" he smirked, smiling when everyone cheered when they finally reached the group. "Happy birthday Katie" he whispered, kissing her gently before moving away to allow everyone else to talk to her.

"I still can't get used to you and Castle" Esposito laughed as Kate nodded and quickly hugged him. "You look happy Beckett" he admitted as he stared at the large smile that was covering the brunette's face.

"Thanks Esposito, you look extremely happy too" she commented, the man shrugging before he looked across at the ME who was standing in the distance with a smirk on her face. "You and Lanie are a cute couple Esposito, I'm really happy for you both" Kate admitted, Esposito laughing before he nodded and walked over to the woman who was waiting for him.

"Happy birthday Kate" Jenny smiled as she quickly hugged the brunette before moving back to allow Ryan to hug her as well.

"How's Katherine?" Kate asked as both Jenny and Ryan began to nod in response.

"Exhausting" Ryan finally admitted. "But I wouldn't change her for the world, although I'd love it if she'd sleep for a few more hours at night. It's hard work chasing murderers and then going home to a three month old who won't sleep" he explained as Jenny rolled her eyes at him, Kate smiling at how the couple still had their arms around each other.

"Kevin's just being difficult because he can't survive without a certain amount of sleep" Jenny smirked before bringing her phone out and finding a picture of baby Katherine in the arms of her father. "Here" Jenny smiled proudly as she showed the image to the brunette who immediately sighed at the picture.

"She's perfect Jenny, you're so lucky" Kate admitted, feeling arms wrap around her as Rick rested his chin against her shoulder. "Isn't she adorable Rick?" Kate asked.

"You're both extremely lucky, she's a beautiful little girl" Rick admitted as Jenny nodded proudly while Kevin tightened his grip of his wife.

"She takes her mother in the beauty departments" the detective explained as Kate watched the blonde roll her eyes and hit his arm gently before they slowly began to move away. Turning in Rick's arms, Kate smiled as they locked eyes and she allowed him to kiss her gently; a small laugh leaving their lips as they heard Alexis clear her voice behind them.

"Guys get a room" she laughed before hugging them both. "I've missed you" the redhead admitted before hugging them. "Happy birthday Kate, you look beautiful" Alexis smiled as she moved away and stared at the brunette who quickly shrugged and hugged the teenager again. "How's dad been?" Alexis whispered in her ear as Kate smiled.

"He's missed you but he's not been as bad as we thought he'd be" Kate admitted as Alexis nodded and moved away. "Thank you for coming back for tonight, it means a lot to us" Kate smiled as the redhead laughed at her comment.

"Kate you're family, of course I'm going to be here to celebrate your birthday" Alexis explained before she heard her phone ring and groaned. "Sorry that'll be Ashley, it'll be the only phone call of the evening I promise" the redhead explained before sneaking off.

"Go and see your dad" Rick whispered in her ear as Kate looked across to see her father smiling at her from the other side of the room. Walking over to her father, Kate laughed as she quickly wrapped her arms around him and smiled as he pressed a kiss into her hair.

"Hi dad" she smiled, moving away quickly as he looked at her and took in everything about her. She'd changed. It wasn't obvious but the walls he'd watched her spend years building around her had disappeared and something else seemed different about her. "Have I got something on my face? You keep staring at me" she asked as he shook his head and sighed.

"You just look so beautiful and so happy, you remind me so much of your mother" he admitted, shocking her slightly as she bit into her lip. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you on your birthday" he explained, Kate's head shaking as she laughed and wrapped her arms around him tighter than before.

"Thank you daddy" she whispered, trying not to cry as her father held her close for a moment. "You've been a hard man to get hold of recently dad" she admitted as he nodded and looked down at their feet. "Dad?" she asked.

"Kate we're going to have to talk later" he admitted, her head nodding slowly as she heard Rick clear his throat. Turning to stare at her boyfriend, Kate smiled as he winked at her and laughed; the brunette moving towards him quickly as everyone watched them.

"I think we should open presents and we should finish just in time for the take-out" Rick explained as everyone nodded in agreement. Sitting herself down on the couch, Kate laughed as Rick joined her and kept an arm around her waist. "How were things with your dad?" he asked.

"He says I remind him of mom" she admitted, the writer nodding before he leant over and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Watching everyone place their presents beside her, Kate sighed when they'd all sat down. "Oh wow, this is amazing. You really didn't have to buy me presents" Kate admitted as she looked across at the collection of coloured papers and boxes. Picking up the smallest present, Kate smiled as she began to unwrap it; the feeling of being a child on Christmas day making her unwrap it as fast as she possibly could. "Alexis it's beautiful thank you" Kate smiled as she stared at the scarf and then up at the teenager who shrugged and relaxed back beside her grandmother. Opening the rest of her presents, Kate smiled at the books she'd received from Jenny, Ryan and Katherine, the bath stuff from Esposito and Lanie that the ME had clearly been in charge of buying, the scarf from Alexis, a new dress from Martha and the jewellery her father had placed in a box.

"They were your mothers. She always wanted you to have them one day and I couldn't think of a better occasion to give them too you" Jim explained as Kate smiled weakly and took hold of the pearl earrings that were resting inside the box. Putting them on, Kate looked across at Rick who gave her a quick nod before Kate smiled at her father.

"Thanks dad" she whispered, trying not to cry when the sound of someone knocking on the door filled the apartment. Standing, Rick quickly paid the delivery boy before bringing the bags of food into the room and setting them out of the coffee table that was placed between the couches; Kate laughing as he sat down next to her and sighed. "Everyone eat, I guess" she laughed, everyone smiling at her before they began to make their food choices.

XOOXOXOXOX

"You wanted to talk to me" Kate stated as she joined her father in Rick's office as everyone else remained in front of the movie she'd chosen. Sitting herself down in Rick's chair, Kate sighed as her father continued to pace up and down the office. "Dad what's going on? Are you okay?" she asked, panicking over what could be wrong with her father. She couldn't lose him as well. She was just beginning to get on with her life after her mother.

"I'm fine Kate, actually I'm better than fine" he smiled, Kate nodding slowly as he stopped moving and stared at her. "Kate I've met someone" he blurted out.

"Met someone?" she asked.

"A woman Kate. Her name's Elizabeth and she's a friend of a friend. She came with us on holiday last month and well, we've started dating" he admitted, watching as the colour disappeared from his daughter's face. "I know it's a shock Kate but…" he began.

"But what? You've just decided to replace mom" she blurted out, amazed at how childish she sounded as her father shook his head at her. "You met her last month? Why are you just telling me this now? On my birthday of all days" the brunette explained, standing quickly as her eyes remained locked with her father's.

"Kate I'm not replacing your mother. You know that I love her but it's time we started to move on Kate, we've been living in the past and well you're moving on with your life. It's time I started moving on with mine as well" he explained, Kate's head shaking as she heard a tap at the door before it opened and Rick appeared.

"The movies finished, I thought you might want to tell everyone now" he explained before noticing the look of frustration on Kate's face and guilt on Jim's. "Is everything alright?" he asked, Jim nodding as Kate shook her head before walking over and holding his hand.

"Can we talk about it later? I want to tell everyone" she said, forcing a smile onto her face as she led her boyfriend out of the room; Jim following them silently as Kate moved Rick's arm around her.

"Is everything okay?" he whispered to her as they moved to stand in front of the television. "Kate?"

"Can we talk about this later? This is a happy moment" she explained, the writer nodding as he held onto her hand and noticed everyone already watching them. "We have something to tell you" Kate smiled as Rick nodded.

"You're getting married?" Lanie blurted out as Kate and Rick both shook their heads and laughed at the ME's disappointed face. "What is it then?" she asked, Kate looking up at the writer quickly who sighed and stared back across at their friends and family.

"Kate and I are having a baby" he explained, shock appearing on everyone's faces.

**So what do you think? I'm not too sure but it's all about you. **


	17. Chapter 17

"_Kate and I are having a baby" he explained, shock appearing on everyone's faces. _

"Are you really having a baby?" Alexis asked as they both nodded and laughed, Rick's arms tightening around Kate as the redhead squealed and immediately ran over and hugged them both. "I'm going to be a sister finally" she laughed, Kate nodding as the teenager laughed; Rick's eyes rolling at her enthusiasm. Watching as his mother quickly walked over, Rick smiled when the older redhead immediately wrapped her arms tightly around Kate who laughed.

"You two don't wait around" Martha nodded as Kate smiled and looked across at the writer who was just watching her.

"What's the point when you've found your one and done?" the brunette admitted as all the woman in the room smiled at her comment. "Rick's it for me and I can't wait to be a mommy to our baby" she giggled, Rick laughing as his arms wrapped around her; his lips slowly pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I can't quite believe that you're going to be a mom" Lanie explained as Kate nodded in amazement, her hand running to her stomach as the ME continued to watch her. "Congratulations Kate, Castle" she laughed as Esposito quickly nodded beside her with a large smile on his face before he turned to look at Lanie.

"Now you're giving Lanie ideas" he moaned, everyone smiling as the detective relaxed back in the chair. "You're all having these babies" the detective laughed as Kate looked across at Ryan and Jenny who immediately smiled at her and congratulated both of them quickly.

"Well at least we know Kate's going to have someone to play with when she's older" Jenny commented as she relaxed into her husband's side. "Congratulations Kate, Rick. You're going to be amazing parents" the blonde admitted before yawning; everyone smiling at the woman's clear exhaustion. Looking across at her father, Kate noticed the frown that was covering his face; Rick immediately noticing the tension as he looked across at the older man and back towards the woman beside him.

"Excuse us for a minute" Rick whispered, Kate smiling lightly as she allowed the writer to lead her into his office. "Want to tell me what's going on with your dad?" he asked, shutting the door behind them as Kate groaned and sat down; her hand running across her stomach as the writer stared at her. Noticing the tears run down her cheeks, Rick quickly tightened his arms around her as the brunette rested her head to his chest and sobbed against him. "Tell me, let me in" he begged, her eyes shutting.

"When he went away last month" she sobbed, not looking up from his chest as she desperately tried to think of a way to tell him about everything. "He met someone; he's dating this woman named Elizabeth. He's moving on from my mom Rick" she blurted out, shocking the writer slightly when she moved from his arms and walked towards the windows; his eyes following her as she stared out at the rain covered New York. "I had this strange idea that she was going to be the only woman for him; I know it's cruel but I just couldn't imagine him being happy with anyone else than my mom" she admitted, her hand running to her stomach as the writer took a step closer to her; still not able to touch her. "And now he's with this other woman and he smiles when he talks about her and it's like he's replaced mom. It's like mom has just left his life" the brunette explained, Rick moving finally close enough to rest a hand on her shoulder.

"You know that your dad hasn't stopped loving her Katie" he whispered, bringing himself closer so she could relax back in his arms. "He's still wearing his wedding ring Kate, it hasn't been removed" he explained, Kate's eyes shutting as she took in his comforting voice and the warmth of his arms around her. "Maybe it's time for him to start moving on as well. I don't think he'll ever stop loving Johanna and I don't think this woman he's with wants to replace her but they're happy together and it's time. Your mom wouldn't want you to just remain in the past at least that's the idea I've got from everything I've heard about her" he explained, the brunette turning in his arms slowly. "You're moving on Kate, you'll still love your mom but you're becoming a mom now and it's the same for your dad. He will always love her but he's got to get on with life".

"I know; I just don't like it" she explained, the writer laughing as he cupped her cheek gently and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "But I don't think I ever will" she sighed, the writer nodding before he hugged her gently and heard a small knock at the door. Hearing the door open, Kate turned her head to see an exhausted Jenny standing the doorway; Ryan stood patiently by her side with his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Jenny and I are going to go" he explained as Kate nodded slowly, understanding that they were both missing their daughter. "Your dad just left as well, he told me to tell you congratulations and he'll call you soon when you've had time to calm down" the detective admitted, Kate nodding slowly as she took in the fact that her father had taken her of the cowards way out.

"Thanks for coming Ryan, Jenny. Now go home and see that beautiful baby of yours" Rick smiled before the two Ryan's nodded; Kate smiling at them before she said goodnight and watched them leave. "Come on you, we still have other guests" he whispered, pressing a kiss gently to his forehead before she relaxed against him and allowed him to lead her out into the room towards Lanie, Martha, Esposito and Lanie.

**I know another short chapter but the next one will be the scan and the confrontation with Jim. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review because I love hearing from you. **


	18. Chapter 18

Hearing the sound of Kate from the en-suite, the writer sighed as he slid out of the bed and entered the small room; seeing Kate knelt in front of the toilet as she groaned. Kneeling behind her, he slowly brushed her hair away from her face before pressing a kiss to the back of her head; another groan leaving her lips before she relaxed back against his chest and felt his hands move to rest on her stomach. Shutting her eyes, she sighed as the feel of him run his hands gently over her flat stomach as she smiled lightly.

"Feeling better?" he asked, watching her nod slowly before he stood up and helped her off the floor. "Come on mommy, let's get you back to bed" the writer smiled as Kate grinned at the new name he was calling her. Mommy! She was actually going to be a mom. Allowing him to slowly lead her towards the bed, Kate smiled as she relaxed back on her side and felt him rest beside her; his arms once again wrapping around her, tight enough to be comforting but not so tight that she couldn't breathe. "I still can't believe we're having a baby together" he admitted, whispering it into her ear as she nodded; enjoying the warmth of his body around her. "You're still as hot as you were the day you came and took me in for questioning" he smiled, a small laugh leaving her lips as she remembered everything about their meeting; her body turning in his arms.

"And you with your scruffy face" she giggled, running her fingers across his cheek. "I'm glad you shave now Rick, it suits you more" she admitted, his forehead resting against hers as he nodded slowly. "Although it was really sexy back then" she smiled, her eyes shutting slowly as he rested his hands on the small of her back.

"Your short hair" he blurted out as she continued to relax against him. "I just remember this sexy woman coming up to me and the next thing I know we're alone in an interrogation room and all I could do was flirt with you" he explained, pressing a kiss against her shoulders as she smiled gently; exhaustion beginning to take over her body. "You've become sexier every day since" he added, Kate smirking as she attempted not to laugh. "I love you Kate" he whispered before looking down to see her fast asleep in his arms; her head cuddled up against his chest as his smile grew.

XOXOOXX

Entering the kitchen, the brunette smiled as she wrapped her arms around the writer; her lips pressing a kiss against his neck as he laughed and turned to face her, her smile growing as he leant down and kissed her properly.

"Coffee" she whispered onto his lips, Rick's head shaking as he looked at her; his hand quickly cupping her cheek.

"No more coffee, you can have a tea though" he suggested, noticing the look of disgust that quickly covered her face. "Or some fruit juice, just no more coffee" he explained, her arms quickly crossing across her chest as he shook his head; determined not to give up. He knew this would be the hardest part with Kate but if they removed the coffee from her diet earlier it would be easier for her and healthier for their baby. "Just think about the baby" he whispered.

"Orange juice" she muttered, watching as the writer held out a plate of toast before her; her eyes rolling as she grabbed it and began to take a bite from one of the slices. Pouring her a drink of juice, he quickly passed it to her before pressing a kiss to her forehead and placing the carton back into the fridge while Kate continued to eat the toast he'd given her moments before. "Why are you doing all this?" she asked, the smile covering his face making her relax as he rested back against the kitchen side.

"Because I love you and because you're carrying our baby Kate. I have to make sure you're eating the right things and that you're healthy and the baby's okay" he explained, Kate laughing gently before she walked over and wrapped her arms around him; her lips quickly finding his.

"Thank you" she whispered, kissing him gently again before he laughed and watched her drink some of the juice before they both looked up at the clock. "We better get going, we don't want to be late for seeing our baby for the first time" she explained, the writer nodding as he watched her pull her jacket on.

"Especially if we're going to go and see your dad afterwards" he added, stopping her as he found his own jacket and finished dressing himself. Feeling her eyes on him, Rick sighed as he quickly looked up to see shock and anger covering the brunette's face while her hands rested on her stomach. "Kate you've been miserable since the party and I've seen you standing by the phone trying to get the courage to call him so after the scan we're going to go to his; tell him how the scan went and then we're going to tell him that we're happy about him moving on and that we're going to support his decision to start a new relationship with this woman" he explained, wrapping his arms around her slowly as she tensed up.

"I guess you're right" she admitted, Rick nodding slowly as she sighed. "I still don't like the idea of it though, I don't think I ever will" the brunette explained, moving towards the door as he just murmured in agreement, hoping that the afternoon would go well.

"Of course you won't. He's your dad and he's with someone who isn't your mom; the vast majority of people would hate that" he smiled, kissing her lightly before they left the apartment; fingers laced as they remained close to each other.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"So if you look at the screen, there is your baby Kate, Rick" the woman explained as Kate nodded, her smile growing as she continued to stare at the image on the screen. Feeling Rick squeeze her hand, Kate smiled as she kept her eyes focused on the screens; unable to look anywhere else. She was actually having a baby. "You're nine weeks gone and both of you look healthy" the petit redhead explained as Kate sighed; watching as the woman quickly stood up and approached the door. "I'm just going to collect the pictures of the scan for you" she informed, Rick smiling at her before she left the room.

"Our baby Kate" he laughed before he leant over and kissed her lightly; his eyes looking down at her stomach quickly. "I can't quite believe that there's a baby in here" he admitted, running his hand to her flat stomach as she nodded in agreement; her hands moving to join his as the doctor entered the room again and sat down at her desk. Listening to all the instructions the doctor gave them, Rick nodded as Kate cleaned herself up and cuddled up against him; her hands clinging to the pictures of their baby scan. "Right Miss Beckett, shall we go and see a certain Jim Beckett?" he asked, a groan leaving her lips as she stood up and allowed him to lead her out of the room; both of them thanking the doctor as they left the room and began to head towards the exit.

"Do we have to do it today? Couldn't we just spend the rest of today together?" she asked; his head shaking as she groaned and buried herself against his side; knowing that Rick was determined about her meeting with her father today.

XOOXOXOXO

Knocking on the door of her father's apartment, Kate sighed as she waited for someone to answer the door. She'd come up alone because Rick had received a phone call from Paula about Kate's reappearance and the comments that were appearing all over the papers and he'd practically ordered her to come up and start talking to her father while he was discussing things with the woman down the phone. Watching the door open, Kate felt the shock appear on her face as she stared at the woman who answered the door; the older blonde staring at her with a small smile covering her face; her only thoughts being that she knew this Elizabeth!

"Kate, it's been a while" the blonde explained as Kate nodded slowly and watched as her father approached them; a small smile covering his face as she kissed him gently. "I can't remember the last time I saw you, you must have just been turning twelve or thirteen" she admitted, the brunette just staring at her father who was looking down at his feet. Hearing the elevator open behind her, Kate turned to see Rick walking towards her with a smile covering his face; the grin disappearing as he noticed the look on her face.

"Kate?" he asked, not surprised when she walked over and buried herself into his arms. "What's wrong?" he asked, pressing a kiss into her hair as she shook her head and groaned; the writer looking up to see Jim and the blonde staring at them in confusion. "I can't help if you don't tell me" he explained, the brunette looking up at him slowly as tears filled her eyes.

"She's not just a friend of a friends Rick" she admitted, confusion covering Rick's face as she clung to him. "She was my mom's best friend until she tried it on with my dad one Christmas when I was twelve" she explained, Rick groaning as he looked across at Jim and noticed that guilt was now covering the older man's face. "My mom trusted her Rick and she betrayed him" she hissed, looking across at the woman who was staring at her.

"Kate" Jim began.

"Don't talk to me" she ordered. "I was starting to get over the fact that my father was moving on with his life but to find out that the Elizabeth you're so crazy about is the same woman who tried to sleep with you while you were married to my mother is disgusting" she admitted, shocking the writer who immediately looked across to see the hurt that was covering Jim's face deepen. "This is a new low for you dad" she admitted, Rick sighing as he realised Kate was still clinging onto a copy of her scan.

"Give him the photo" he whispered, brushing his lips against her forehead before she shook her head and stared at him. "Kate, he's our baby's grandfather and I know you want to give it to him really" he admitted, the brunette nodding slowly as she moved away from him and silently approached her father.

"Katie" Jim began as he took the image from his daughter and stared down at it; a small smile covering his face as she remained perfectly still. "Are you both…?" he began to ask as Kate nodded slowly.

"We're healthy" Kate shrugged as Elizabeth stared down at the image.

"You're pregnant. Congratulations Kate, Richard" the blonde smiled as Rick nodded slowly.

"My baby has nothing to do with you" Kate declared before she approached the writer and laced fingers with him. "Can we go home now?" she asked, Rick nodding slowly as he began to lead her towards the lift; turning his head once he reached the metal doors to see Jim Beckett still staring at the scan image that was in his hands; his hurt obvious across his face as Rick sighed, his arm tightening around the brunette who silently cuddled up against him.

**So what do you think? I know Kate and Jim still aren't on the best of terms but it's a confrontation and Kate's experiencing a lot of things she's never felt before. Hopefully you enjoyed it so please leave a review, I do love hearing from you. **


	19. Chapter 19

Entering his office, the writer sighed as he found himself staring at the brunette who was curled up in his chair; her focus on the photo album in her hands. He knew Kate was confused! He hated seeing her so lost in her thoughts and all he wanted to do was make them disappear but he couldn't. This was her father. Knocking on the door gently, the writer sighed as the brunette looked up and smiled at him weakly; her hands shutting the book quickly before she stood up and approached him, her hand resting on her stomach patiently. Wrapping his arms slowly around her body, he sighed as her forehead rested against his shoulder and he heard her sob against him.

"Tell me, let me in" he begged, hating the sound of her crying. He hated it when Kate broke and her strength seemed miles away. "I know it hurt, I know it hurt your feelings seeing him with her but we can't focus on that Katie" he whispered, her hands running as she clung to his body. "You need to focus on you and the baby now okay, you have to try and calm down for our little girl or boy" he explained, kissing her hair lightly as she smiled into his shoulder. "They need their mommy to be strong and happy".

"I just want my dad in our life Rick but I can't… not if he's with her" she admitted, looking up at him before her arms wrapped tightly around him. "I can't let him near our child if she's in his life; she tried to destroy my parent's marriage and now she's in his apartment, in his bed, he's around my mom's things Rick" she explained, tears filling her eyes as he kept her close to his body. Standing a few moments later, the writer sighed as he took her hand and helped her off the couch before leading her towards the door.

"Right Miss Beckett, we need to get your mind off of this" he smiled, the brunette groaning as he laughed. "So I want you to go to the shops, buy some chocolate and anything else that you want and then come back here okay" he explained, the brunette nodding as he handed her some money and quickly kissed her; the woman leaving the apartment silently before he turned, trying to think of how to cheer her up.

XOXOOXXOXOO

Re-entering the apartment, Kate laughed as she stared at the sight that covered the living room; the writer smirking at her as he quickly approached and wrapped his arms around her. Moving his lips to hers, the writer smiled as she clung to him for a moment before turning around to look at the fort he's made.

"You made a fort?" she asked, the writer shrugging as she pulled her jacket off and threw it in the usual direction before kicking her shoes off and running her hands to her stomach. "You did this for me?" she questioned, his head nodding quickly as she smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"It's full of all our bedding and I've got the laptop in there so we can watch some movies" he explained, Kate nodding as she moved in the direction of their bedroom. "Where are you going?" the writer asked quickly before she laughed.

"You're dressed in your comfy clothes, I want to change" she laughed before disappearing into the room; the writer's eyes rolling before he relaxed back on the couch for a moment. He'd never made a fort with Kate before and it was something he'd done a lot for his daughter when she wasn't feeling one hundred per cent. Hearing the door open a moment later, he quickly looked up to see the brunette standing in front of him in a pair of grey sweat and an NYPD t-shirt. "So Mr Castle…" she began as he stood up and took hold of her hand; turning the light off quickly before they both slid into their homemade fort. Wrapping his arms tightly around her, the writer smiled as he began to put a DVD on the laptop. "No one's ever done this for me before" she admitted.

"Well I'll do it all the time for you Katie, if it makes you happy" he explained, kissing her lightly before they both watched the movie he'd put on; cuddled up beside each other while their hands unconsciously rested on her stomach.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Hearing a knock at the door, the writer quickly groaned as he slipped out of the fort in a desperate attempt not to wake up the sleeping brunette. Stumbling across the dark apartment, Rick yawned before he opened the door to see Jim Beckett staring at him from outside. He looked miserable and Rick hated the look of pain that was covering his face.

"Kate's asleep" the writer admitted, Jim nodding as he stared at him. "Do you want to come in for a drink?" he asked quickly, Jim's head shaking quickly before he looked around. "She's just upset Jim, she loves you but she doesn't trust the woman you're with" he explained as Jim just nodded and stared at him.

"How is she? How's the baby?" the older man asked quickly.

"They're both fine" Rick smiled, turning around to look in the direction of the fort. "Kate's healthy and the baby is strong; Kate was so excited when we were at the scan. She didn't stop asking questions, she wanted to know everything about the baby" the writer admitted as Jim smiled weakly at the sound of his daughter's excitement over becoming a mother.

"She's going to be an amazing mom, she always wanted to have a family when she was younger" Jim admitted as Rick nodded.

"Why don't you come in?" the writer asked, the older man's head shaking as they heard footsteps from inside the apartment. "Please Jim; she wants you in our baby's life. She just doesn't want Elizabeth to be there because she doesn't trust her" he explained as the footsteps got louder and Kate appeared behind him; her eyes immediately staring at her father.

"Hey Katie" Jim smiled as Kate wrapped her arms around herself. "Do you want to come in?" she whispered.

**I know it's short but I wanted to get an update up. I hope you enjoy it and in the next chapter; Jim and Kate will finally have a heart to heart. **


	20. Chapter 20

Entering the apartment, the older man sighed as he watched his daughter approach the couch and sit down; her hand running to her stomach as Rick shut the door and watched Jim approach the brunette. Sitting down, Jim sighed as he watched his daughter stroke her hand across her stomach; his smile growing at the sight of her gentle interaction. She reminded him of her mother when she was pregnant. The way she'd spent hours running her hands across her stomach; sometimes talking down to the non-existent bump before it started to appear and then was completely noticeable.

"You remind me of your mother when she was pregnant with you; she couldn't keep her hands off her stomach the moment she found out she was pregnant" he admitted as Kate smiled and stared down at her stomach; finding her hands still resting there. Staring down at the two of them, Rick smiled before he silently left the room. "Your mother didn't care about any of it! The morning sickness, the cramps, the weight gain; she was just so excited to have a baby finally. You were a long time of trying Katherine Beckett and you were worth every moment of it because the first time your mother held you in her arms and cried in happiness I knew you were the next step and the best step".

"Dad" she whispered, hating him mentioning her mother while he was sleeping with the woman who had almost destroyed their relationship.

"I remember when we brought you home from the hospital. I was terrified because you wouldn't stop screaming from the moment we left the hospital but your mom wasn't even slightly afraid; she didn't care about the late nights or all the times you continued to scream" he admitted, laughing at the memory before she relaxed into the corner. "She always talked about what you were going to be" he smiled, Kate listening as she remained silent.

"Dad please stop" she begged, her eyes shutting as she tried not to cry.

"You were going to be a strong independent woman who worked hard at whatever she did and would one day have a beautiful family of her own! That's what your mother said from the first time she held you in her arms to the day she died and she was right" he admitted, tears filling his eyes as he looked across at his daughter. "She was right about everything" he explained, watching the hand that remained on his daughter's stomach. "Your baby is going to be so lucky to have you as a mommy and to have Rick as a dad. No one is going to be as loved as that baby" he admitted as Kate opened her eyes and felt the tears run down her cheeks. "Elizabeth and I are over. The moment you left I ended it" he explained, Kate's arms quickly wrapping around him as he curled his arms around her body.

"You ended it for me?" she asked, his head nodding slowly as he kept his daughter close. "I'm sorry, I know she made you happy" she explained.

"No woman means more to me than you or your mom" he explained, pressing a kiss into her dark hair before she relaxed against him. "Your mom was my one and done Kate, everyone knew that when we got married" he announced. Hearing the office door open, Kate looked up to see the writer appearing.

"I was going to get some take out, what do you fancy?" he asked, Kate smiling weakly at me as she relaxed.

"Pizza please, the usual with extra cheese and some mushrooms" she explained, the writer nodding before he looked across at the older man. "Dad do you want to stay for dinner?" she asked.

"I'd like that" he explained, Rick nodding before he left the apartment.

"Tell me about when you married mom" Kate whispered as Jim smiled and felt her curl up beside him.

"It rained in the morning and we were having the reception outside. I remember your mom calling me stupidly early in the morning panicking because it was raining and I told her that it was going to get better and if it didn't we would have our reception in the rain and it would still be perfect" the older man explained as Kate listened to him in silence. "I arrived at the church and I was so nervous, I felt sick I was that scared. I had my best man stood beside me and he kept telling me that I loved Johanna and this was the best thing I was ever going to do and then I remembered the music starting to play and I couldn't help but look around to see your mom standing at the end of the aisle with her arm wrapped around your grandfather's arm" she explained, Kate smiling at his explanation. "She was this beautiful woman and I couldn't help but fall completely in love with her all over again. Some people were jealous of me because they didn't know how I could get someone as wonderful as Johanna".

"And?" she asked.

"We got married and it was perfect and wonderful and we got our rings and made our vows" he whispered, Kate nodding before she relaxed. "Then the moment we walked out of the church, your mother laughed because it was completely sunny outside and you wouldn't have been able to tell that it had rain that morning" he admitted.

"So everything was perfect?" she whispered.

"Everything was perfect from that day onwards" he admitted, pressing a kiss into her dark hair before she relaxed back beside him. "How's the baby? How's my grandchild?" he asked.

"Perfect" she laughed, running her hand to her stomach again. "I can't quite believe there's a baby in here" she explained as she heard the phone ring. Reaching across, she sighed as she pressed the phone to her ear and heard Rick talking to her. "What do you mean they won't put more mushrooms on it?" she asked, Jim smiling as he watched his daughter. "Have you told them I'm a pregnant ex-cop? Would they like me to get them arrested for not giving a customer what they want? I mean what happened to the customer always being right?" she asked quickly as Jim chuckled. "Put them on the phone, I'll tell them exactly what I think" she warned as she stood up and laughed. "So they're going to put mushrooms on my pizza?" she asked before she nodded and smiled. "I'll see you soon" she smiled before saying goodbye and putting the phone down.

"So are they putting mushrooms on your pizza Kate?" he asked.

"Rick says they're putting around triple the amount of mushrooms on my pizza" she explained as Jim nodded and watched her sit back down.

"I can see why Ryan and Esposito thought you were good at being intimidating" he smiled.

"Of course, one of the best" she smirked before relaxing back.

XOOXOXOXOXO

"So everything's alright between you and your dad?" he asked as he walked out of the en-suite to see her sat on the bed in a pair of his boxers and one of his shirts; his eyes rolling at the sight of her in his clothes while her pyjamas were folded beside the bed. "Have you heard of your own clothes?" he questioned.

"Yours are comfy" she admitted, the writer shrugging before sitting on the bed beside her. "We're good by the way, he's ended it with Elizabeth" she explained as the writer nodded and hugged her; his hand resting on her stomach as she laughed. "He can see why I'm good at being intimidating".

"I don't blame him" he laughed. "I was terrified when I was listening to you and I had you on speaker phone to scare the guy in the pizza place. He was terrified, it was his first week of working there I think" he smiled as she rolled her eyes and moved to lie underneath the blanket. "I'm glad you were happy with the amount of mushrooms".

"It was very yummy, thank you Rick" she explained, kissing him lightly before she leant across to turn the light off. "Night" she smiled, relaxing in the bed before she felt him move beside her. "What are you doing?" she asked as she felt him roll her shirt up. "Rick not tonight" she moaned before she felt him press a gentle kiss to her stomach.

"Good night baby" he whispered before moving up her body and pressing a kiss to her lips. "Good night Kate" he smiled as she rolled her eyes again before kissing him again.

"Good night" she smiled before cuddling up into his side, his arms wrapping around him tightly.


	21. Chapter 21

"So you're having a baby Castle" Lanie laughed as she sat in the morgue with the brunette, the two of them sitting on the autopsy table as Kate nodded and ran her hand to her stomach; thinking about the baby that was growing inside her. "That baby is going to be a living nightmare you know that right?" Lanie declared as Kate's eyebrows rose at her comment. "Don't get me wrong, your baby is going to be the cutest thing around but with your stubbornness and writer boys childish behaviour, you're going to have your hands full" the ME laughed as Kate looked down at where her hand was resting.

"I've been a detective, I think I can manage" Kate laughed gently as Lanie climbed off the table just as the door opened and Rick walked in with Esposito close beside him. "Hey" Kate smiled at the writer who immediately approached her and kissed her gently. "Still not getting used that that" she whispered against his lips as his hand found hers on her stomach and laughed.

"You have to Miss Beckett, you're having my baby" he smiled, her eyes rolling as she nodded and giggled lightly.

"Did Beckett just giggle?" Esposito whispered to the ME who quickly glared at him before nodding. "So do you two fancy going for lunch?" he asked, immediately gaining Kate's attention as she climbed off the table with the writers help and nodded. "Remy's sound good?" the detective asked, everyone nodding in agreement before they left the morgue in silence.

"Am I the only one who thinks it's creepy that you have your girly talks in a morgue?" Rick asked as they began to walk out of the building, Kate's eye's rolling at the comment as Lanie just shook her head. "It's just most women go shopping or for coffee" he explained before pausing and looking at the brunette beside him. "Which you won't be doing for a long time Miss Beckett" he announced, earning another glare from her as he clung to her hand. "It's just weird that you choose to be around dead people for even longer than you need to".

"Rick, I was a detective for years. Some things just stick with you and for me that's being around dead people" she admitted as he shrugged and opened the door to the diner for her. Following the group inside, Rick smiled as he sat beside the brunette and quickly took her hand under the table before they looked at the menu. "Anyway, you were the one who followed me around for years when it wasn't even relevant and we all know that it wasn't about the books most of the time".

"I will admit that for most of our wonderful partnership it was about you but for some of it, it was just about the books" he explained, Lanie and Esposito smiling as Kate nodded slowly in response to his comment.

"Okay Rick, the first week of our partnership was about the books. The rest of it however can be debated" she smiled, his mouth opening to speak but shutting when the waitress walked over and took their drink orders. "So any interesting cases recently?" Kate asked as she looked across at the couple seated opposite who quickly shook their heads and sighed. "Nothing? You've had nothing interesting?" she declared in shock.

"We must have just drawn out the psycho's Kate" Rick whispered in her ear, earning an elbow in his stomach as Lanie laughed at the interaction. It was obvious nothing had changed even though the couple were romantically involved with a baby on the way. "It's true" he moaned in pain, Kate's eyes rolling as she continued to look at Esposito and Lanie.

"Fortunately for us, we've not been in danger of being blown up, frozen to death or anything along those lines" Esposito listed as Kate nodded slowly, her hand clinging to Rick's at the list of events they'd been through together. "So Ryan and I are quite happy right now with boring cases and the occasional argument with Gates" he explained as Kate nodded slowly and felt Rick's arm wrap around her; their hands resting protectively on her stomach.

"Where's that waitress? I'm starving" Rick blurted out, desperately trying to change the mood that had appeared. Laughing at Rick's comment, the brunette sighed as she stared down at their joined hands and relaxed; glad that the risks she'd faced in the past were behind her and no longer a threat to the small family they were creating. "You okay?" he whispered to her once Esposito and Lanie began to argue over what type of music was better.

"Yeah, just remembering" she whispered, his head nodding as he brushed his lips against her hair.

"Cherries" he muttered, a small laugh leaving both their lips at the memory of when he'd first discovered that she used cherry smelling shampoo. "I love that smell" he admitted almost silently, glad that the debate from the other couple was becoming more heated. "You made cherries sexy Miss Beckett" he laughed, her smile growing as she rolled her eyes and relaxed in the seat; both discussions ending when the waitress finally approached them with their food.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Rick we have no food" she moaned as she closed the fridge and turned to look at the writer who was resting against the kitchen side, staring at her. "Rick" she whined, her hand running to her stomach as he nodded and moved towards her; his lips brushing against her forehead before he approached the door. "Get chocolate" she declared before thinking. "And popcorn, I really want popcorn".

"Popcorn?" he asked, slightly shocked about the type of food she was asking for. Whenever she went shopping, she rarely bought chocolate or popcorn and when he went shopping she wrote him a strict list of what to buy. "Who are you and what have you done with Kate?" he asked, a laugh leaving her lips as she walked over and kissed him gently.

"Well we need popcorn for film night don't we?" she admitted, his eyebrows rising as she laughed. "I really want a Star Wars catch up; we've never watched all the films together" she explained, a laugh leaving his lips as he nodded and hugged her.

"You're perfect, did you know that?" he commented, the brunette shrugging as she moved towards the door and opened it. "Are you kicking me out of my own apartment?" he asked.

"Our apartment and no, I'm not kicking you out Castle. I'm just making sure you go to the shops because not only am I starving but your baby is starving too and I know you don't want to deny them what they want" she explained, pushing him out of the door quickly before laughing and shutting it; her head immediately looking down at her stomach where her hands were again resting peacefully. "You have the best daddy in the world baby, did you know that?" she smiled before moving away towards their bedroom; her focus on finding the movies they needed.

**Short but hopefully sweet? **


	22. Chapter 22

Walking out of their bedroom, Kate sighed as she looked across to find the main area of the apartment empty; confusion covering her face as she searched for the writer. Approaching his office slowly, Kate smiled as she heard the writer typing fast; her smile growing as she took in the sound that had been missing since her arrival. Richard Castle was writing again! Pushing the door open, she watched him for a brief moment at the sight of him in his chair with his focus completely on the laptop.

"Good morning sleepyhead" he laughed, looking up to see her standing in front of him in her pyjamas, her dark haired tied back as she remained perfectly still. "How are you feeling beautiful?" he asked as she walked over and moved to sit on his lap, his arms wrapping around her as she pressed a brief kiss to his lips.

"Good, it was nice to hear you writing again Rick" she admitted, his smile growing as he nodded quickly and saved the document. "Can I read it?" she asked, the writer shrugging as she looked across at the screen and began to read what he'd written while his hands slid under her shirt and began to run across her stomach where a small bump was beginning to form. "This is amazing, it's one of the best things you ever written" she admitted, leaning back as he continued to run his fingers across her bump. "You're loving the fact that there's a bump there, aren't you?" she laughed, the writer nodding as she relaxed back against him.

"It just shows me that our beautiful baby is growing in there" he admitted, kissing her lightly as she laughed against his lips. "I can't wait for it to get bigger so everyone can see that we're starting a family together" he explained, her eyes rolling as their hands met on her stomach; both of them quickly looking down to see her hands resting their patiently. "We're going to be a family Kate".

"I know" she whispered, locking eyes with him as her smile grew and she relaxed. "When you first met me did you imagine us here? Did you imagine us becoming a family?" she asked quickly, his head shaking as she smiled and ran her lips to his cheek. "Tell me what you thought when we first met" she whispered against his cheek, a small chuckle leaving his lips as he thought about the first time he'd met Kate Beckett. Beautiful, short haired, sexy, confident Detective Katherine Beckett!

"I thought you were unbelievably sexy and confident" he admitted, her fingers running through his short hair as he remembered her appearing to question him. His need to have something original and new happen becoming full the moment she opened her mouth. "And I thought you would be amazing in bed and I wanted you, I really did Kate" he explained, ashamed of how stupid he'd been at the start of their partnership. "But it was so much better when we finally got there because I knew you, I fell in love with you Kate" he admitted, kissing her lightly as her fingers ran through his hair.

"I can't quite believe that I'm having a baby with the man, who when we first met, I thought was a complete childish idiot who didn't care for anyone but himself" she laughed, horror covering his face before he rolled his eyes. "But then I started to see you with Alexis and you never left and you were always there and these feelings began to change" she admitted, squeezing his hand as he listened to every word she said. "They changed from hating having you around to never wanting you to leave me again" she laughed, her eyes rolling as she rested back against him again and shutting her eyes slowly.

"I'm not going anywhere Kate" he whispered, pressing a kiss into her dark hair before she sighed and felt his hands move across her stomach gently; comforting her and their child. "Kate, I need to ask you something important" he admitted, a murmur leaving her lips as he stared at her for a moment. "What do you think about us getting married one day?" he asked, her body tensing as she quickly looked up at him.

"I want too" she admitted as their fingers laced. "We're having a baby together, we're starting a family and you're my one and done Castle so it seems right that one day we get married" she explained, his head nodding slowly as she bit into her lip. "But I don't want you to feel obliged to marry me because of the baby. I want you to marry me because you want to spend forever with me Rick" she explained, the writer nodding as his arms wrapped around her; holding her close to him.

"It's good that I want to spend forever with you then, isn't it?" he admitted, shocking her slightly as she stared at him.

"Rick can I just ask, this isn't you asking me to marry me?" she declared, a small smile covering his face as he looked at her. Standing quickly, she stared at him in shock as he shrugged. "Don't shrug me off, I want an answer" she declared.

"I guess, in a way, yes I'm asking you to marry me Kate" he laughed, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip as she smiled.

"No intricate proposal Rick?" she asked. "No hot air balloons and over the top expressions of love?" the brunette smiled, the writer's head shaking as he climbed out of the chair.

"No, just a man proposing to a woman because he loves her" he admitted, getting down on one knee as she giggled gently. "I haven't got a ring, I haven't even planned this Kate but I want to marry you and I've known that for years" the writer explained, her teeth catching her bottom lip as she just watched him for a moment in silence. "So Kate, will you marry this man who's making a complete idiot of himself right now with a really badly planned proposal?" Rick declared seriously, her head slowly nodding before he stood up and felt her arms wrap around his neck.

"We're getting married" she laughed as he lifted her into the air, a small giggle leaving her lips as she stared at him in amusement; her feet touching the ground a moment later. "Oh my god, we're getting married Rick" she declared, shock covering her face as he nodded and clung to her hand. "Castle, we're getting married" the brunette repeated as the writer just laughed at her reaction.

"I need to go out" he blurted out, shocking her lightly.

"Don't you want to celebrate?" she whispered as he nodded and kissed her gently while her fingers slowly began to undo the buttons of his shirt. Finding his hands, the writer groaned as he moved her fingers away from his clothes. "Rick" she moaned.

"I promise that we'll celebrate when I get home but right now I need to go and get something" he declared, her head slowly nodding as she sighed. "I love you future Mrs Castle" he declared, moving towards the door as she just watched in silence; her hands resting on her stomach.

XOXOOXOXOOXO

Entering the apartment later that day, the writer sighed as he ran his hand into his pocket and felt the box in there; his smile growing as he looked across the apartment to see Kate sat on the couch with one of his older books.

"Good afternoon" he smiled as she held a finger out, silencing her for a moment before she laughed. "Enjoying the book?" the writer asked when she finally shut the book and looked up at him.

"So you finally decided to return home to me Castle" she declared, the writer's head nodding quickly before he moved in front of her and got down on one knee. "What are you doing? I already said yes" she laughed, the writer falling silent as she watched him take the box out of his pocket. "You bought me a ring?" she asked, watching the box open to reveal the simple engagement ring.

"Katherine Beckett, marry me?" he smiled.

"Yes Rick, a million times yes" she announced, kissing him quickly before he slipped the ring onto her finger and laughed as her lips found his again. "I guess it's official now" she mumbled.

"Yep, you're officially marrying me Kate".

**I wasn't planning on having Rick propose yet but my brain decided that it was going to happen. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter and please review, I love hearing from you but the response has died down for this story and I was wondering whether there are people still out there reading this. **


	23. Chapter 23

Entering the precinct, the brunette sighed as her arms wrapped around her stomach briefly; her eyes darting around the room as she took in the familiar smells and faces that surrounded her before she heard the laughter from the break room that she'd heard throughout her career. Ryan and Esposito! Watching as they stepped out of the break room, Kate smiled as they turned to look at her before laughing and approaching her quickly.

"Beckett what are you doing here?" Ryan asked as they stared at her. "Where's Castle?" he commented, noticing that she was alone for the first time since she'd come back from the grave.

"He's at a meeting so I thought I'd come and see you" she admitted, both men staring at her in confusion before she sighed and looked down at her stomach. "Actually there is something I need to talk to you about but I don't want Rick to know" she added, the two detectives nodding slowly before they approached the break room with her again. Hearing Esposito shut the door, Kate sighed as she relaxed back in the familiar couch before her hand ran across the small bump that was hidden underneath the baggy t-shirt she was wearing.

"So what is it you want Beckett?" Esposito asked, noticing that Kate wasn't looking at them but instead focusing upon where her hand was lying.

"I want the file on the man who arranged my mom's murder" she blurted out, shocking both men as she bit into her lip; understanding why they were both so shocked. "I know that it's over and that I'm moving on with my life, you don't need to tell me that because I know that I'm pregnant but I need that last bit of closure before I can just let go of the case" she explained as they slowly began to nod along to her explanation; both of them noticing the ring that was now decorating her finger.

"Before you can become future Mrs Castle?" Ryan teased as Kate laughed gently and stared down at her engagement ring before nodding. "Congratulations Beckett" he commented.

"Thank you Ryan" she whispered as Esposito nodded in agreement. "I haven't told anyone yet so I'd appreciate it if you'd keep it a secret for the moment and that does mean Lanie Esposito" she laughed, Esposito nodding slowly as he took in what was going on. "I just want to read the file, that's all. I don't want to know him, I don't want to see him, I just want to know what happened" she explained as both men groaned.

"Ryan? Esposito?" a voice declared, surprising Kate when both men immediately tensed. Hearing the door open, the two men turned to see Gates' standing in the doorway; watching them in frustration. "You're not here for a lunch break detectives, you're here to work" she announced as Kate listened in from her seat behind the two men.

"I'm sorry, that's my fault" Kate admitted, standing quickly as both men moved out of her way. "I'm…" Kate began before she was interrupted.

"Katherine Beckett, the youngest woman to ever become detective" Gates declared as the brunette nodded slowly and kept her hands on her stomach. "You even beat my record by six weeks, impressive" she admitted as Kate smiled weakly and looked across at the two men who were standing beside her. "Now, if you're here in an attempt to get your job back…" she began, falling silent when Kate began to shake her head.

"I'm not here to get my job back. I'm not coming back, I've got other things I need to focus on" Kate admitted, surprising herself with how open she was being with the stranger who'd replaced her Captain. The woman who had taken Roy's place as Captain! "I just wanted to come and see these two while I was this end of town" she lied, both men nodding slowly as the older woman just watched the interaction. "I'm sorry that I distracted them away from their work" she muttered, Gates nodding slowly before she moved towards the door again.

"You can have ten minutes but then I want you out of my precinct Beckett and Ryan, Esposito you have to go back to work after she leaves" she declared, not waiting for a response as she slammed the door behind her when she left the room and approached her office again.

"She seems like a lovely person to work for" Kate laughed, both men's head shaking before they all sat down and stared at her. "The file?" she asked quickly, not leaving them a moment between the two conversations.

"What does Castle say about this Beckett?" Ryan asked in confusion, Kate's eyes shutting for a brief moment as both men groaned, knowing exactly what her look meant.

"You haven't told him you're here?" Esposito groaned as Kate shook her head.

"I just want to look and Rick won't want that. He'll say it's too much and it'll be bad for the baby but I need that last bit of the puzzle. Everyone's told me that he's gone but I don't know anything about him, I don't know why he did what he did and I just need to know that" she begged, tears filling her eyes as both men stared at her before Esposito nodded and watched as his partner stood up and left the room.

"When are you going to tell Lanie about the ring around your finger?" Esposito asked as Kate began to calm down.

"I'll leave it for her to work it out for herself; she's a clever woman Esposito. I'm sure she'll notice an engagement ring quicker than you two did" she laughed as the door creaked open and silence filled the room as Ryan approached her with the file in his hands. "Thank you" she mumbled, holding her hands out as the detective passed it to her quickly and watched as she brought it close to her chest; clinging onto it in desperation. This was her mother's killer in her hands!

"You need to bring it back as soon as possible Beckett" Ryan explained as Kate nodded and stood up, still clutching onto the file as she looked at the two men who were staring at her nervously.

"Look I've got to go, Rick and I are going to lunch with the family because Alexis is in town" the brunette explained as both men began to nod in amusement. "Wish me luck" she smiled, the two men smiling as they watched the brunette leave the break room before disappearing into the elevator without gaining anyone's attention.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Entering the restaurant, Kate sighed as she noticed her family sat on at a table at the back of the room; her smile growing as she rested one hand on her stomach and quickly approached them, laughing when Rick quickly stood up and walked over to her, his lips finding hers almost immediately as she moaned.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I went to the precinct" she whispered as his eyebrows rose in confusion. "I wanted to stalk to Ryan and Esposito about something that you don't need to worry over" she laughed, his arm slipping around her hips before they joined the two redheads' and Jim Beckett who were sat patiently waiting for her to arrive.

"Oh wow Alexis" Kate declared, staring at the teenager who was laughing. "Your hair" she commented, taking in the sight of the redhead whose hair had gone from being dramatically long to shoulder length in the period of time that she'd been away at college. "You look amazing, very grown up" she smiled as the redhead blushed.

"Thanks Kate" Alexis smiled as Rick shook his head. "Dad doesn't like it, he thinks I look too much like an adult for his liking" she laughed, Kate turning slightly to stare at the writer who quickly shrugged instead of answering.

"Rick, she's at college" the brunette sighed, finding Rick's hand on the table before she squeezed it gently. "She's growing up, she's no longer a baby Rick. She's a young woman" she explained, leaning across to press a kiss to the writer's cheek before she sighed and looked across to see everyone looking at them in shock. "What's going on?" she asked in confusion.

"What is that?" Martha asked, her eyes moving to look away from her sons and Kate's face to look at their joined hands. "What is that decorating your ring finger Katherine Beckett?" the redhead laughed, Kate smiling as her cheeks began to burn red in embarrassment. Her idea of keeping the engagement secret was now slowly slipping away in front of her.

"You're getting married?" Alexis asked in shock, both adults nodding as the teenager squealed and quickly climbed out of her seat to hug her father and the woman who was sat quietly beside him. "I'm so happy, when are you planning on getting married? Are you going to get married before or after the baby?" the redhead questioned, sitting herself down in her chair as everyone watched the excitement that was covering Alexis' face.

"I honestly have no idea Alexis" Kate laughed. "We haven't really thought about the wedding at all, we just got engaged" she explained, the two women nodding as Jim continued to listen to her in silence.

"How did he propose?" Martha asked.

"I didn't really plan on proposing actually" Rick admitted, confusion covering the other occupants of the table as Kate bit into her lip. "We were just talking and I wanted to know whether Kate would want to get married one day and things sort of led to use deciding that we wanted to get married" the writer laughed as Kate laughed.

"We're starting a family and we love each other, so why not? I'm fed up of just waiting around for things to happen, I need to start making things happen" Kate added as everyone sighed. "Rick disappeared later that day and came home with a ring and got down on one knee and asked me properly" she giggled, leaning across quickly to kiss her fiancés cheek.

"I can't believe you're getting married Katie" Jim admitted in shock, the brunette nodding as she smiled and remained close to the writer. "This has been a couple of dramatic couple of years" the explained, Kate laughing as she quickly nodded and ran her hand to where the scar of her shooting was. "Thank you Richard" Jim blurted out, shocking everyone as he stared at his daughter and the writer.

"For what Jim?" Rick quickly asked.

"For making my daughter smile again, for making all her monsters go away and for keeping her safe" Jim admitted as Kate bit into her lip. "You saved me from falling into that place again when Katie…" he began before falling silent, the brunette moving to sit beside her father before she hugged him and felt her father's arms tighten around her body. "You're going to have a family Katie, you're going to have a baby and you're going to have a husband and an amazing life" Jim whispered to her quickly before pressing a kiss into her dark hair before she looked up to see Rick staring at her with a small smile on his face.

This was her family!


	24. Chapter 24

Waking up that morning, Kate groaned as she looked across to see the writer standing at the end of the bed, a small covering her face briefly before she noticed what he was holding. The file Ryan and Esposito had given her! Sitting up, she bit into her lip as he threw the file on the bed and walked out of the room; the brunette quickly climbing out of the bed before she chased after him.

"Rick please, let's talk about this" she begged, following him quickly as he grabbed his jacket off the couch and approached the front door, his anger building up as he thought about everything. Did she not trust him enough to ask him? Did she trust him when she decided to go behind his back for the file and the hide it from him in their home? "Rick, I didn't know what else to do and I needed that last bit of information before I could properly move on from this" she admitted as he stared at her before opening the door. "Don't you dare walk out on me before we talk about this Richard" she declared, shocking him slightly with how much like a scream the comment came out. "This isn't just about us anymore Rick, this is about our child too" she practically screamed. "And I need to know about my mother before I can be the mother and wife that I want to be".

"Then why didn't you tell me about this Kate? Why couldn't we discuss this?" he asked quickly as she shut her eyes for a brief moment. "We're getting married, we're even having a baby together so when are you going to start letting me in?" he asked as she bit into her bottom lip, not knowing how to respond to his question. "If you wanted the file Kate then I would have been behind you one hundred per cent because I know how much you were involved with the case" he explained as she reached across for his hand, shocked when he pulled away from her. "This is your mom Kate and if you were that desperate to know the truth you should have told me so I could support you" he explained, tears running down her cheeks as she reached out for him; her hand quickly resting on his shoulder as he tensed under her touch.

"I know but I was scared" she whispered, moving closer as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "It's been a long time since I've had someone like you in my life Rick, yes you've been my partner but I haven't a serious relationship with someone in years" she declared as she moved her hand from his shoulder to take hold of his hand.

"Why the hell are you so determined to keep secrets from me Kate?" he asked as she moved closer to him and gently pressed a kiss to his lips. "Why do you have to always keep things from me?" he asked as he rested his forehead against hers and moved his free hand to run across her stomach.

"Because I don't know how to be open with someone, I'm used to fighting everything alone" she declared as she kissed him again, her arms tightly wrapping around his neck as he remained silent. "I'm going to try and be more open with you Rick, I'm going to try and let you into my life" she explained as she remained close to him, desperately trying to stop him from leaving. "Just don't go please, please don't go without me" she begged, surprising him with how terrified she sounded.

"I'm not going anywhere" he said gently before pressing a kiss into her hair. "No more secrets Kate, I already lost you once because of secrets, I can't lose you again because the last time was horrible and I don't want to live through that again" he declared as she nodded and kissed him, unable to stop herself from smiling at him. "Why don't we go for a walk?" he whispered as she nodded, looking down to see that she was still only wearing his shirt. "Maybe you should get dressed first Kate" he suggested as Kate nodded and pressed a kissed to the writer's cheek before disappearing into their bedroom. Reappearing a few moments later, Kate smiled as she looked across at her fiancée who was staring at her with a small smile covering his face.

"Let's go for a walk" she laughed, taking hold of his hand as he smiled at her.

XOXOXOXOOXXO

"I can't wait to bring our baby here" Kate admitted as she sat on the grass between Rick's legs while his hands ran across the obvious bump that was highlighted by the tight white t-shirt was wearing. "I can't wait to take them to all the places that we went when we were kids" the brunette explained as he nodded. "Tell me where we'll take our baby Rick" she muttered as she shut her eyes and relaxed back in his arms.

"We'll take them to the park and we'll go to the museums and see the dinosaurs and the butterflies and everything. We'll go to the zoo and the aquarium and take them on holidays to the Hamptons and your father's cabin and when they're old enough we'll tell them all our adventures" he declared as Kate laughed gently, enjoying listening to all his plans for the future. "We'll tell them about the freezer and everything we've done together to stop murderers from getting away" he whispered as she felt him gently press a kiss into her hair. "We'll teach them how love and family is the most important thing in the world except for justice" he admitted as she felt tears run down her cheeks. "We'll tell them all about your mom and everything she stood for" he declared as she smiled and nodded. "We'll tell them how you hated me at the start of our partnership but how you fell madly in love with me after a couple of weeks".

"I don't know about in a couple of weeks Richard" she laughed as she turned her head to look at him for a minute. "Sometimes I wonder how I resisted your ruggedly handsome charms for as long as I did Rick" she explained as he laughed and quickly kissed her as she bit into her lip and stared at him. "I'm glad we waited though".

"Same, I'm glad that we waited as long as we did" he whispered as she smiled up at him before her hands moved to rest against his on her bump. "Although I wish I hadn't had to think you were dead for a year" he declared as she nodded, her eyes shutting as she remembered the loneliness of not having him with her every day.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Kate asked as he nodded. "Whenever I used to make coffee I cried" she declared as he laughed and rested his forehead against the back of her head. "Coffee reminded me of you, the smell, the taste, I just used to cry every single time I went to make one" she admitted as he tightened his arms around her.

"Kate Beckett cried because of me" he whispered, unable to stop himself from smiling at the idea. "I feel terrible about it but I can't stop smiling at the idea of you crying over a coffee because of me" he declared as she laughed and nodded, knowing that it seemed silly now. "What else did you used to do when you were gone?" he asked as she sighed.

"Tell me some of the things you did too" she quickly added as he nodded and smiled, trying to think of things that he used to do when she was gone. "You go first because I've already said one" she laughed as he began to think.

"I used the read through the Nikki Heat books and find all the things you said that I stole for the books and just remember when you said them" he smiled as she moved from where she was sitting so she could face him. "Alexis nearly locked them away so I would stop looking at them" he admitted as she laughed and reached across to take hold of his hands in hers. "She said it was unhealthy to sit around and read the same passages over and over again".

"It does sound unhealthy actually, at least mine cut down my coffee habit" she declared before sighing. "I love you Richard, I love you so much" she admitted as she stared down at their entwined fingers. Leaning across, Kate smiled as she gently pressed a kiss to his lips as he laughed and deepened the kiss as she slowly sat on his lap and kissed him gently, unable to stop herself from kissing him. "About mom's case" she whispered.

"Kate" he muttered.

"I'm going to read the file and that's it, I promise. I'm going to give it back to Esposito and then it will all be over" she declared as the writer nodded slowly. "I'm not going to go and see the man who killed her or question anything, I'm just going to read it and then it's the end. No more chasing the case" she smiled as he kissed her quickly, smiling against her lips as she ran her fingers across his cheek. "No more chasing murderers, I'm going to be Kate Beckett, housewife" she declared as he laughed at the idea. "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm laughing because you're never going to be just a housewife Kate" he explained as she glared at him. "Kate you're not the sort of woman who will sit around and cook and clean and look after babies, you need a career Kate. You need something to work on Kate, you need something that interests you" he declared as she shook her head.

"Rick I want to be a housewife. I want to look after our baby and I want to be your wife and I want to be good at it" she stated as he sighed and nodded, knowing that she was going to regret this decision one day.

"And you can do that while working" he whispered as she sighed. "I'm not saying go and find a job now but after the babies born and a bit older, it might be nice to have something to do Kate" he explained as she nodded and kissed him quickly. "It's your decision Kate, it's always going to be your choice and you'll be amazing at whatever you choose to do but you have to make it for yourself, it's time you did something that you really want to do for you" he admitted as she smiled up at him.

"I want to get married" she smiled. "I want to get married Rick" Kate nodded. "Let's just go and get married" she laughed as shock covered her face.

"What?" he said in shock as she nodded. "Kate, we haven't planned a wedding" he muttered as she shrugged.

"I don't care about a wedding Rick; I just want to get married. I want to say I do in front of our close friends and family and just be your wife, I don't want the white dress or the cake or anything like that" she explained as he stared at her for a moment. "So what do you think?" she asked.

**And I'm going to ask the same thing, what do you think? Do you want me to carry on this story or not? Are you still interested? Just tell me what you think! **


	25. Chapter 25

"Richard Castle what are you doing?" Kate asked as she sat in bed with her book and watched as the writer crawled under the duvet at the end of the bed and began to crawl up towards her as she rolled her eyes and gasped when she felt his lips on her stomach. "Rick what are you doing?" she asked quickly as the writer continued to press kisses to her bump. "Richard" she whispered.

"I'm saying hello to my baby" he stated as she rolled her eyes and relaxed, knowing that he wouldn't leave her alone to read her book now. "I'm also stopping you from cheating on me with that book" he declared as she stared across at the new book she'd purchased that was the latest by Patterson. "If he found out my girlfriend was reading his books in bed instead of mine, he'd never let it go Kate" he moaned as she pulled the blanket over her head and stared down at him as he rested his head against her baby bump.

"Rick, I'm just reading a book" she moaned as he groaned. "I'm just reading a book, I'm not giving myself to another man" she muttered as he moved up to stare down at her as she smiled. "There's only one writer I want and he's right here, being a completely over protective idiot" she smiled as he glared at her before leaning down to kiss her gently. "Can I read my book now?" she asked as he shook his head and knocked the book off the bed, the sound of it hitting the floor making them both laugh.

"Nope because I'm an over protective idiot Katherine and I don't want to hear about you cheating on me in our bed" he stated as he tightly wrapped his arms around her while she burst out laughing. "Especially since we're getting married tomorrow" he declared as shock covered her face. Turning to look at him, Kate laughed as he leant across and kissed her quickly, silencing her question as she continued to remain in shock. "I've booked us all tickets to Las Vegas for a wedding tomorrow" he explained as she remained silent. "You and me of course, Alexis, your father and my mother, Esposito and Lanie as well and Ryan's coming but Jenny's staying home to look after baby Katherine but it's going to be a wedding" he explained as Kate stared up at the ceiling in amazement. "You're happy right?" he asked as she nodded slowly.

"I still can't believe that you've done all of this for me Rick" she admitted as she turned her head to look at him. "We're getting married Rick" she stated as he nodded and smiled before leaning across to kiss her as his hand moved to her bump. "I haven't got a dress that will fit" she explained as the writer smiled and kissed her quickly.

"I thought you didn't care about things like dresses Kate" the writer laughed as she found his hand and laced her fingers with his. "But that's why I went out yesterday and bought you something beautiful while you were at the gym" he declared as shock covered her face, although she wasn't surprised that he'd thought of everything. "Would you like to see it Kate?" he asked as she nodded quickly and laughed as they both sat up and Rick moved towards the wardrobe before removing the covered dress. "If you don't like it, tell me and I'll go and buy you something else" he declared.

"Rick just show me the dress" she moaned as he smiled at her and began to unzip the package before revealing the white dress. "Oh Rick" she whispered as she stood up and walked towards him before kissing him. "It's beautiful" she mumbled before reaching out to touch the material. "I can't believe you've done this for me" she explained as he shrugged and kissed her quickly as he laughed. "When are we leaving?" she asked as he slowly hung the dress back up again. "Rick?" she asked as he stared at her for a moment.

"Our flight leaves in five hours" he stated as she groaned. "So get in the shower because we need to get dressed and packed and then we've got to get to the airport to meet everyone" he explained as she nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck as she stared at him in silence before leaning across to kiss him.

"You pack, I shower?" she suggested as he nodded and watched as she moved away before turning to look at him from the doorway. "How did I get so lucky to be engaged to you Rick?" she asked as she rested her hands on her bump and watched him for a moment as he pulled down a couple of bags.

"I think I'm the lucky one here Kate" he declared as she laughed before disappearing into the en-suite and shutting the door. Moving towards the bed, Rick looked down at Patterson's book that was seated on the floor. "Goodbye Patterson" he stated before gently kicking the book under the bed so Kate couldn't find it later.

XOOXOXOXOXXOOX

"Here they are" Lanie squealed as Kate and Rick walked over to them with large smiles covering their faces. Moving away from Javier, Lanie quickly hugged her friend as Kate laughed and smiled at her friends and family who were beaming at her. "You're getting married to writer boy" Lanie squealed as Kate nodded and moved away to relax back against her fiancé.

"Writer man" both Kate and Rick stated as everyone laughed.

"I can't believe that my little girl is getting married" Jim declared as Kate rolled her arms and allowed her father to wrap his arms tightly around her as she groaned. "This year has been extremely dramatic Katie" he commented as she laughed, knowing that this year had defiantly been chaotic. "You die and then you come back to life, you get pregnant and now you're getting married. It seems like you've just grown up in the space of a year" he stated as he ran his hand to her cheek before gently pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'm so happy for you Katie".

"Thanks daddy" Kate whispered before pressing a kiss to his cheek. Gasping in shock, Kate quickly ran her hand to her stomach as everyone took a step towards her, fear covering their faces as she laughed. "The baby's kicking me" she smiled as everyone sighed in relief before Rick walked towards her and laughed when she grabbed his hand and brought it to her stomach so he could feel it too. "Feel that?" she asked as he nodded.

"We have one strong baby" he declared as she nodded and smiled up at her fiancé. "Defiantly takes after their mother" he commented as she rolled her eyes at him before laughing, unable to stop the smile that was covering her face. "Wow, this one isn't thinking about stopping anytime soon" he grinned as she nodded again.

"Can I?" Alexis asked as Kate nodded and watched as the redhead walked forward nervously.

"Come here" Kate laughed as she gently took hold of the redhead's hand and moved it to her stomach, a small smile covering Alexis' face as she felt the baby kicking. "What do you think?" she asked as the teenager nodded slowly.

"It feels so weird Kate" she commented as Rick tightly wrapped his arms around his fiancée and watched proudly. "I can't imagine feeling that inside of me, it just seems so odd" she stated as Rick looked at her in silence for a moment.

"You're not going to be feeling that inside you for a long time Alexis Castle, you're not going to be pregnant for a long long time pumpkin" Rick commented as everyone laughed at how determined he sounded about the whole issue. "Right let's go and check in and then we can all get on the plane and get ready for the wedding" Rick laughed before lifting the brunette into his arms as she squealed. "We're getting married tomorrow" the writer declared as she nodded slowly and kissed him as everyone began to walk towards the check in as Kate stared at him. "We should check in".

"Yes we should" she stated before staring at him. "You should put me down if we're going to check in Rick" she admitted as he across at her before kissing him gently and laughing when her feet gently touched the ground again. "I still can't believe that tomorrow I'm going to be Mrs Katherine Castle" she declared as she laced her fingers with him and walked towards the rest of the group who were waiting patiently in the queue. "I can't wait to be your wife Rick; I'm going to be the best wife you could ever have".

"Kate you're already the best girlfriend, fiancée and probably wife I could ever imagine" he declared before kissing her quickly. "You don't need to be anything but what you already are Katherine because you're perfect and wonderful and just extraordinary" he whispered as he brushed a stray piece of hair away from her face and leant down to kiss her gently as she smiled. "Let's go to Vegas and get married" he cheered before smiling.

OXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXO

"So are you two going to uphold tradition and stay in different rooms tonight or are you forgetting tradition completely?" Lanie asked as she stared at the two people who were sat together with their fingers laced and large smiles covering their faces.

"Of course not" Kate admitted before leaning across and kissing the writer as Lanie rolled her eyes at him. "I can't sleep without Rick beside me, I like to make sure that he's safe" the brunette stated as the writer nodded in agreement as they both turned to look at the ME who was watching them with a large smile covering her face. "Anyway, people didn't sleep in the same room because they couldn't have sex; Rick and I clearly have had sex as I am sporting a rather large baby bump" she laughed as her hands moved to rest on her baby bump.

"You do have a good point actually" Rick stated as he leant down and pressed a kiss to the bump, not caring about who saw. He loved is fiancée and he loved their unborn child! "So we're going to cuddle tonight?" he asked as she nodded.

"We're defiantly going to cuddle tonight" she stated before kissing him quickly while Lanie rolled her eyes and relaxed back in her seat, her head turning to see her boyfriend fast asleep beside her on one side and Kevin asleep on the other side of Javier. "I'm going to get some sleep" Kate whispered as the writer nodded beside her and relaxed when Kate gently rested her head against his shoulder. "I love you".

"Love you too" Rick smiled before holding her close.

**So the next chapter will be the wedding! What do you think of the whole idea? Do you like this idea? Do you like the chapter? Are you not enjoying this story anymore? Do you want me to end this? **


	26. Chapter 26

"It's our wedding day" Kate smiled as she lay on her side and stared at the writer who was watching her with a small grin covering his face. "By this afternoon I'll be Mrs Katherine Castle who is married to the man of her dreams and pregnant with his wonderful baby" she admitted as he laughed and leant across to kiss her quickly. "Richard Castle, this is the start of my fairy tale" she whispered as he ran his hand across her cheek.

"I thought you didn't believe in fairy tales and magic Katherine Beckett, I thought you were the most serious woman in the world" he declared as the writer stared at her in amazement for a moment. "You don't believe in ghosts or any of those things" he smiled.

"I guess you've changed me Richard Castle, I guess you've made me believe in all those crazy things like happily ever after and fairy tales. I think I deserve the fairy tale ending now, I want my fairy tale Rick and I want it with you" she giggled before leaning across to kiss him gently as her arms tightly wrapped around him while she watched him. "I can't wait to marry you Rick" she admitted as she relaxed back and stared up at the ceiling for a moment while he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I can't wait to finally be a Castle".

"Katherine Castle, it sounds perfect" he declared as she laughed and cuddled up beside him. "Like you were always meant to be my wife" he added as she stared at him before smiling. Hearing a knock at the door, Rick laughed before he quickly climbed out of bed before running towards the door as Kate laughed from the warmth of the bed. Opening the door, Rick laughed as Alexis quickly wrapped her arms around him and squealed.

"You're getting married today" the redhead cheered as Rick nodded and laughed before watching as his daughter moved away and turned to look at Kate. "Are you excited? It's your amazing, fantastic big day and we're all so excited" Alexis cheered as Kate smiled at the teenager's obvious excitement.

"I'm excited Alexis, I'm really excited actually" Kate admitted as the redhead cheered before sitting down at the end of the bed. "I'm loving the pyjamas Alexis, I actually want a pair of them too" Kate commented as the teenager stared down at her bright blue spotty pyjamas before her cheeks began to burn red.

"Right I need to go and get dressed, you're getting married in under two hours and we all need to get ready and looking amazing" she cheered as the writer stared at his daughter before watching as she stood up and pressed a kiss to her father's cheek before running out of the hotel suite.

"That was random" Kate commented as Rick nodded and moved to sit down beside her as she relaxed back and stared at her bump in silence. "I can't wait to have this baby Rick" she declared as the writer nodded. "I can't wait to hold our baby in my arms for the first time and just have them close to me for a while. I don't think our baby will ever leave my arms, I'll become so attached after a second of holding them in my arms" she whispered before the writer ran his hand to her bump for a moment before kissing her gently.

"We should get ready for the wedding, I know the bride likes to look stunning on her big day; even if she is completely gorgeous already" he declared as she rolled her eyes at his comment. "I love how attached to our baby you already are Kate" he admitted as she climbed out of bed and stared at him before approaching the en-suite as he continued to watch her. "Are you having a shower?" he asked as she bit into her lip before turning to look at him.

"Why? Do you want to join me?" she asked as he stood up and stared at her.

"If you're asking, I'm accepting" he smirked as she nodded and disappeared into the other room as he laughed and followed her into the bathroom.

XOOXXOXOXOXOXO

"Oh Kate you look stunning" Lanie smiled as Kate walked out of the hotel room to see Lanie, Alexis and her father waiting for her in the corridor. "That dress is gorgeous" the ME stated as Kate bit into her lip in embarrassment before staring down at the knee length dress she was wearing that flowed perfectly over her baby bump and highlighted her chest. "I can see why writer boy bought it for you; it's so flattering on you".

"Thanks Lanie" Kate smiled as she turned to look at her father. "What do you think daddy? Do I look okay" she asked as Jim nodded and stared at him before pressing a kiss to her forehead, amazed at how happy his little girl looked.

"You look absolutely stunning Katie" he declared as she beamed. "I still can't believe that my little girl is finally marrying Richard Castle, I think we've all been waiting for this day for a very long time" he explained as Kate laughed and nodded before moving her hand to her bump for a second. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Let's just say, baby is very excited about the whole wedding idea" she moaned as she felt the baby continue to kick her. "I guess we should get going, I need to get married today and I'm desperate to get married now. I need to get married to Richard Castle within the next couple of hours so let's go" she declared as Alexis laughed. "Alexis, Lanie you look beautiful" she added as Lanie beamed.

"Thanks" both women smiled before Kate sighed and began to walk towards the elevator while everyone followed her.

"Is this really happening? Am I really getting married today?" she asked as Alexis nodded and leant up to press a kiss to her cheek. "This feels like a really amazing and fantastic dream which I'm terrified that I'll wake up from and realise wasn't true at all" she declared as everyone watched her, amazed at how in love Katherine Beckett clearly was. "God hurry up elevator, I want to get married" she moaned, laughter filling the corridor as the doors open and Kate entered the metal box with her hands on her stomach.

"Still kicking?" Alexis asked as Kate nodded.

"Baby wants to be involved in the wedding too, they probably don't want to feel like they're missing out" the brunette explained as the teenager nodded slowly and watched the brunette for a moment. This woman was marrying her father today and she was actually excited about the idea!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Waiting patiently at the end of the aisle, Rick sighed as he stared at his watch for a moment before he heard music start to play and turned to see Kate walking down the aisle with an arm tightly wrapped around her father's while the largest smile remained on her face. Approaching him slowly, Kate bit into her lip as she found herself standing beside him before he father moved away and sat down beside Martha.

"You look extraordinary Kate; I can't believe how fantastic you look. I knew you would look amazing but I didn't think you would look this stunning Katherine" he declared as she laughed and stared at him for a moment, unable to stop herself from smiling as she realised that this was the moment she'd been dreaming about for years! She was marrying Richard Castle! She was actually marrying the man of her dreams! "This is really happening" he whispered as she nodded and laughed.

"This is happening Rick, we're finally getting married, it's actually happening Rick" she smiled before turning to see an older man watching them with a small smile covering his face.

"Are you ready?" he asked as Kate and Rick both nodded while their fingers laced together. Turning to face each other, Kate and Rick smiled as they listened to the man talk before they recited their vows perfectly. "Do you have the rings?" he asked, everyone laughing when Kate shook her head while Rick nodded.

"Did you really think I wasn't planned Katherine?" the writer questioned as she stared at him and watched as Ryan walked over and passed him the two rings he'd been holding onto. "Thanks Ryan" he smiled as the man nodded and watched as the writer passed one of the rings to the brunette who nodded at him. Slipping the ring he was holding onto Kate's hand, Rick smiled as she stared at it for a moment before laughing. "You're my wife now Kate" he declared as she nodded before taking hold of his hand and slipping the other ring onto his finger.

"And you're my husband" she whispered as she clung onto his hand before laughing and moving her other hand to her stomach. "And you're our baby, we haven't forgotten you" Kate moaned as Rick laughed at her conversation with her bump. "Our baby has been kicking me for ages but stopped when the ceremony started and now they've started again" she moaned.

"Can I finish the ceremony now?" the man asked as Kate nodded quickly and turned to look at him in embarrassment. "I may now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride" he stated as Kate laughed and felt the writer kiss her before she tightly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're my wife Katherine, you're now Mrs Katherine Castle" he declared as she squealed, laughing when he quickly lifted her into his arms as everyone around them clapped. "Practically four years of waiting but we're here Kate, we're married" he smiled as she nodded and kissed him quickly before laughing. 

"I'm married, I'm actually married to you" she said quickly as the writer nodded and kissed her quickly, unable to stop himself.

XOXOOXXOXOOXOX

"They look happy don't they?" Alexis commented as she watched her father and his new wife dance slowly together while Kate's head rested on his shoulder and their bodies remained completely close. "They were made for each other, I'm glad that dad found Kate and he waited" the redhead smiled as both Martha and Jim nodded, watching their children in amazement.

"He makes her the girl I knew before her mom died" Jim stated as Martha smiled at him. "She was funny and free and that's who she is now, that's the person she is again and it's nice to see that she's still there" he explained before laughing when Rick lifted Kate into his arms and spun around.

"I'll vomit on you" Kate screeched as everyone laughed around them when Rick stopped and stared at her. "I love you" she whispered as the writer nodded.

"I love you too Mrs Castle" he declared before kissing her again and smiling as she held her hand up and stared at her wedding and engagement ring in amazement. "Katherine Castle you're the only woman I am ever going to be with from now on, you're my life now and I love you" he smiled as a tear ran down her cheek. "And you're crying on your wedding day and that's not allowed" he moaned as she laughed and shook her head.

"I'm crying because I'm happy Rick, I'm so unbelievably happy right now" she admitted as she felt her feet touch the ground again before she stared up at him. "You're my one and done Rick, you're it now" she whispered before leaning up and pressing a kiss to his lips. "And I don't want anyone else, I want to live my life with you Rick, I want to live my life with you by my side until we die in our beds at a really old age".

"That sounds unbelievably perfect" he stated as his arms wrapped around her before they looked across to see their family and friends watching them. "We're married" Rick cheered as everyone began to clap again, pride covering their faces as they realised that the precinct's mom and dad were finally married.


	27. Chapter 27

"This is absolutely stupid Rick" Kate moaned as she fell back against the cushions and watched as Rick reappeared from the en-suite with confusion covering his face. "I can't paint my toe nails" she moaned as he laughed and moved towards her, dressed only in his boxer shorts while his hair stuck up at odd angles. "I miss having my nails painted, I bet they look terrible" she moaned as the writer sat down beside her before gently pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Nothing about you looks terrible Kate, you're gorgeous and I think you look fantastic right now" he declared as she rolled her eyes and watched as he grabbed the nail polish from her before moving towards her feet.

"What are you doing Rick?" she asked quickly before laughing when he moved her feet onto his lap before opening the nail polish and smiling at her. "Are you going to do my nails for me Rick?" she questioned in shocked as he nodded and laughed before slowly starting to paint each nail while he watched in amazement. "How did I get so lucky to marry a man who would paint my nails for me when I can't reach my toes?" she smiled as he looked across at her for a moment.

"You were you and it's a two way deal" he declared as confusion covered her face. "You're carrying our baby Katie so I'll want to make sure that you're comfortable because you're doing this for us and I want you to be happy" he explained as she smiled before leaning forward and kissing him for a moment as he laughed against her lips. "I love you" he whispered gently as she nodded.

"I love you too Rick, you wonderful man" she smiled before relaxing back against the cushion and moving her hand to her stomach as the baby continued to kick her. Finishing her nails, Rick sighed as he looked across at her to see a large smile covering her face before she waved her finger at him as he laughed and moved towards her before she gently kissed him. "I love you" she whispered as he nodded and stared at her for a moment before he moved his hand to join hers on her bump as they both laughed at their baby's kicking. "We're defiantly having a strong baby Rick" she commented.

"Baby must take after their mother, stronger than anyone else in the world" he declared as she pressed a kiss to his cheek before cuddling into his side and shutting her eyes. "Happy last day of honeymoon" he whispered as she laughed and nodded, still amazed every time she looked at the ring that decorated her finger. She was Mrs Castle! She was finally married to Richard Castle.

"I still can't believe that I'm your wife Rick" she admitted as he nodded and kissed her quickly as she giggled against his lips and relaxed. "How are we going to tell the press that we're married?" she asked quickly as the writer stared at her for a moment.

"We'll find someone with a camera, hold our rings in front of them and ask them to send the picture to all the papers" he declared as she shook her head and stared at him.

"I want to do this properly, I don't want it to be a secret that someone we don't know finds out and tells everyone" she admitted as the writer stared at her. "I want us to tell everyone, I want to be honest and have everyone know that we're proud of what we chose to do" she explained as he nodded and kissed her gently.

"You're wonderful Katherine" he commented as she laughed and kissed him quickly before standing up. "Want me to do your fingernails as well?" he asked quickly as she nodded and watched as he laughed and reached across for the nail polish before taking hold of one of her hands. Watching as he slowly began to paint each finger, Kate sighed as she watched in amazement at how carefully he painted each nail perfectly.

"You do this better than I do" she laughed quietly as he shrugged.

"I used to do mother's nails when I was younger and I taught Alexis because unfortunately whenever she wanted to learn girly things, my mother always seemed to be working" he explained as Kate nodded and smiled across at him before pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Anyway, I loved doing it with Alexis, she adored it when I painted her nails" he admitted as she nodded.

"I kind of think it's quite cute that you know how to do this well Rick" she smiled before staring at her finished hand before he moved to complete her other hand. Finishing both hands, Rick smiled as she laughed before kissing him quickly and moving off the bed as she relaxed and moved towards the window. "When I was younger I dreamt of getting married and having babies and being this happy but I never thought it would happen until I met you" she explained as she turned to look at him. "You made my life fun, you made my life not just about sadness and justice, you made me think about friendship and falling in love and babies" she admitted as he smiled at her as she laughed. "I never want to feel as lonely as I've done since before this year, I don't want to ever be alone again" she declared as he walked towards her and tightly wrapped his arms around her. "I never want to feel that again" she whispered as she leant down and found his hand and led his fingers the scar of her bullet wound. "I never want to feel that scared again".

"I won't ever let anything happen to you Katie" he promised as he kept her close to him. "It's over, they're all in cells, and every single person who was involved in her death is far away from you and our life" he promised as she turned to look at him. "You don't need to be afraid anymore Kate" he promised as she nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him quickly. "You're free now" he mumbled as she relaxed and held him close to her.

"I'm free" she whispered.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Walking out of arrivals the following day, Kate sighed as the writer pulled her close before she kissed his cheek and laughed when she heard someone shouting their names. Turning, Kate smiled at the sight of her father, Alexis and Martha standing in the crowd with large smiles covering their faces. Laughing as Alexis ran over, Rick smiled as he tightly wrapped his arms around his daughter before smiling and holding her close to him as she laughed.

"Welcome home dad, Kate" she declared as the brunette nodded and ran her hand across her stomach as the baby continued to kick her. Moving from her father, Alexis laughed as she tightly wrapped her arms around Kate who played with her hair for a moment as her smile continued to grow. "How's the baby been treating you Katie?" the redhead asked as Kate laughed and moved Alexis' hand so she could feel the baby kicking her gently. "Wow" she laughed as Kate nodded and watched as her father walked towards them and gently pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "We invited everyone round for dinner tonight" she admitted.

"That sounds good" Kate smiled as Rick nodded in agreement. "Hey daddy" Kate added as she turned to press a kiss to her father's cheek as he smiled and brushed the hair from her face, not surprised by how happy she looked. Richard Castle had always managed to make his daughter smile more than anyone else on the planet. "Your grandchild is determined to kick me until the moment he's born" she laughed as Jim grinned, happy that he had a strong grandchild.

"I'm just happy he's as strong as he is Katie" he admitted as she laughed and kissed his cheek quickly before holding him close. "Kate Castle" he smiled. "I'm still trying to get used to that, I can't believe you're not a Beckett anymore Katie" he laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"I'll always be your little girl daddy, I'll always be Katie Beckett to you" she declared as he nodded and watched as Martha joined them before stealing Kate from him and hugging her close. "Hello Martha".

"Hello darling, you're practically glowing" the older redhead sang as Kate rolled her eyes before moving away from the older room as the writer pulled her into his arms again and quickly kissed her as everyone smiled at them.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Rick smiled proudly as Kate rolled her eyes and looked at him before they both heard his phone start to ring. "I've only been gone a week and the phone is already screaming at me" he moaned as he lifted it out of his pocket and stared at the name Gina that was flashing up on the screen. "I should take this" he admitted.

"But Rick" Kate moaned as he smiled weakly at her before gently pressing a kiss to her forehead and holding her close for a moment. "We've just got home for our honeymoon, don't start working" she begged as he laughed and ran a hand across her cheek.

"Five seconds, I'll literally be five minutes and then I'm all yours" he stated as she nodded slowly and watched as he answered the phone. "Hello Gina" he smiled as Kate watched him for a moment. "It's none of your business where I've been for the last week, I was having some personal time with Kate" he hissed as he turned away, confusion covering Kate's face as she continued to watch him. "Gina I've just come home from a holiday, I'm not going to a press event tonight" he declared as Kate turned to look at her family who all rolled their eyes. "What do you mean you've already said I'm going" he shouted down the phone as people turned to look around at them.

"Rick turn the volume down a bit will you? People are staring" Martha hissed as the writer mouthed sorry at them before turning away again.

"It looks like Rick isn't going to be at our dinner tonight" Kate sighed as Alexis quickly hugged her, knowing that the brunette was annoyed at the fact work was getting in the way of their family dinner.

"Gina you can't just say I'm going to things when I haven't said yes" he moaned as the writer sighed and turned to see Kate watching him. "Gina I have family plans tonight" he declared, knowing that he wanted to spend the evening with his family going through every single day of their honeymoon. "Yes that includes Kate, why wouldn't it? She's having my baby, we're together, of course we're going to be having dinner with the family" he moaned as Kate walked towards him and held her hand out for the phone.

"Give me the phone" she warned as he stared at her. "Now" she added quickly, a voice building up with anger as he nodded and passed it to her silently. "Gina" Kate declared down the phone before looking at the writer. "Rick will be there tonight, just give him the address and the time and he'll be there" she sighed as she passed the phone to him before moving away from him and grabbing her case. "Let's go and wait in the car" she declared.

"Kate" Rick called after her as she began to move away, her head turning to look at him as she sadly smiled across at him.

"I know what it's like when work calls and interrupts Rick, you just get on with it" she stated before starting to walk away with her father and his mother and daughter.

"I guess I'm coming tonight Gina".

XOOXOXXOXOXOXOXO

"Oh Richard you look so handsome" Martha beamed as she stared at her son who'd just walked out of his bedroom in a tuxedo with a small smile covering his face. Looking around the room, Rick tried to see whether he could find Kate in the room. "She's upstairs" she admitted as Rick stared at his mother in confusion.

"Why is she upstairs?" he asked quickly as confusion covered his face before the redhead looked up the stairs and smiled. Turning around slowly, Rick felt the shock cover his face as the brunette slowly began to walk down the stairs with a large smile covering her face. "You look absolutely stunning" he smiled as she stood on the bottom step and stared at him. "I can't believe anyone can look this beautiful" he admitted as he looked at the full length strapless black dress she was wearing that flowed over the baby bump that her hand was currently resting on. "You're coming with me?" he asked.

"I'm your wife and partner, we do all our work together Rick" she admitted as she ran her hand across his jacket before kissing him quickly. "Shall we go then? We don't want to be late for the first press event as a married couple" Kate asked as he allowed her to wrap her arm around his as she beamed and stepped off the last step before moving away for a moment.

"You two are such a beautiful couple" Martha squealed as Kate laughed while the writer rolled his eyes at his mother's enthusiasm. "Now go, I will look forward to seeing all your photos on the front of the papers tomorrow" she declared as Kate tensed slightly, still attempting to get used to the idea of being married to one of New York's favourite crime writers.

"I guess we should get going Mrs Castle" Rick declared as Kate nodded and leant across to kiss his cheek gently before they slowly walked out of the apartment together. "Thank you for coming with me" he whispered as she smiled at him, unable to stop herself from brushing a stray piece of hair away from his face as they entered the elevator together. "You really do look wonderful" he smiled as she laughed.

"Thank you Rick" Kate smiled before she laced her fingers with his before kissing him quickly as he held her close.

XOOXOXOXOOXOOX

"They're wearing rings" a woman squealed in the crowd as the cameras continued to flash at them as they attempted to walk towards the building. "Richard have you married your muse?" the same woman screamed as Rick turned to look at Kate who gave him a small nod and watched as his arm wrapped around her tighter.

"Kate and I are now married so she's now Mrs Castle" he declared as everyone around them smiled before the cameras continued to flash. "Now go and publish your stories on how the writer's married his muse and we'll read every single on in the morning over breakfast" he smiled as Kate laughed and allowed him to lead her inside the building.

"We'll be reading the papers in bed tomorrow morning Mr Castle" she whispered in his ear as he slowly nodded in agreement. "With our clothes all over the floor and your hair sticking up at odd angles" she giggled as he groaned, already excited at the idea.

"I really do love you Mrs Castle" he smiled down at her before stealing a kiss as she giggled against his lips.


End file.
